


Polaroid

by jes3



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genin Era, Hatake Kakashi in disguise, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Heartbreak, I tried not to be, Idiots in Love, Jealous Hatake Kakashi, Jealousy, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OOC Kakashi Hatake, Other, POV First Person, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SI, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Sukea story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Hate, a bit of angst, and a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes3/pseuds/jes3
Summary: She was going to confess her feelings to Kakashi Hatake.It was now or never.But before she could, a mysterious stranger interrupts her scheme. She’s never seen him before but he bore a long green trench coat, a dusty mauve scarf, and purple eye makeup.He misinterprets her scheme and insists on helping her.Sukea is his name, and although he gets under her skin, she can’t seem to shake him off.Well, then.Kakashi who?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 411
Kudos: 601





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Glad to be back already! This story I wrote mostly for myself, so if it isn't your cup of tea, no worries!
> 
> I tinkered with this idea after reading Gavorche_san's Superfan! I highly recommend. Please check it out!
> 
> A Sukea story just sounded so fun to write that I made up my own.
> 
> As always, OC is unnamed so it's easier to self-insert as intended!

* * *

_Okay, don’t screw it up this time! You got this_ , I told myself.

This was my sixth attempt and today’s going to be _the_ day for sure.

I took a deep breath. A shinobi’s greatest skill was stealth, and I excelled at it than most Leaf shinobi.

I peeked over the brick wall, watching Kakashi Hatake sit up in a tree, one leg dangling off a branch and the other bent, his free hand resting on top of his knee. His back was against the bark of the tree and he was reading a book. The usual.

My eyes narrowed, and I was thinking of a way to “casually” bump into him when I heard a quiet voice next to my ear.

“What’re you doing?”

I let out a squeal, and before Kakashi could look up this way, I turned and dropped below. I looked up at the person who interrupted my scheming.

He was tall, wearing a long green trench coat with a light dusty mauve scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. His dark sandy hair moved slightly as he tilted his head to the side, and he wore purple makeup, two thick stripes coming down below his eyes to the middle of his cheeks. I almost missed the beauty spot by his chin. A small pack was wrapped around his left shoulder with a strap. Then I noticed the camera around his neck.

I scowled up at him, feeling my cheeks flush from getting caught. “Excuse me?”

The man put his hands in his pockets, raising one eyebrow. “I asked what you were doing?”

I gave him a look. I didn’t see any Leaf ninja headband nor did I recognize him. How in the hell did he sneak up on me if he wasn’t a shinobi?

I pointed to my headband on my arm. “Official shinobi business.” I jerked a thumb over my shoulder, pointing towards the general direction of where Kakashi was sitting. “And it involves that man there. So if you could kindly move on—”

“What man?” He looked over the brick wall, furrowing his eyebrows.

My eyes slightly widened and then I sat up on my knees, turning around to grab the top of the wall and looked. The branch that Kakashi occupied was empty now!

I felt a flush of anger course through my body. I stood up, dusting myself off, glaring up at the man. He looked down at me, almost blinking innocently.

“Now look what you did! You scared him off!” I said, scoffing, and pushing past him. I swear Hatake was like a mouse—one small noise and he disappeared without a trace.

“ _I_ scared him off?” the man said, quickly falling into step with me. I frowned, but then started to look around, seeing if I could find any trace of that spiky silver hair.

“Yes,” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“So who is this ‘him’?”

“Kakashi Hatake.”

“Is he a criminal now or something? I thought he was a reputable shinobi.”

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the stranger. I pursed my lips in a thin line. Who the hell was this guy? “Uh, why do you want to know?”

The man shrugged. “I mean, if I’m going to stay in this village, I think I have a right to know who to avoid.” A small smirk quirked his lips.

I crossed my arms. “It’s classified.”

“Classified, hm?”

“Yes, sir. It’s classified. Now if you’ll excuse m—”

“Let me guess. You’re trying to see what’s underneath his mask too?”

I gave him an incredulous look. “Um, what?”

The man shook his head, sighing. “It won’t work. I ran into a bunch of kids earlier to help them see what the real Kakashi Hatake looks like under his mask, but they failed. And—”

I stopped him, putting a hand up. I rose an eyebrow. “That’s not what I’m doing.”

He blinked down at me. “Oh.”

I made a face before moving on. This guy was weird ... and I’ve met Might Guy. He caught up again. “Then what is it? Maybe I can help you.”

I let out an incredulous laugh, looking over at him. “Why would I want your help? I don’t even know you.”

He stopped and held his camera in his hands. “Fair enough. Well, my name is Sukea. I’m a freelance journalist.” Sukea lifted his camera slightly to emphasize. “I am always looking for the biggest scoops and I feel like my skills would be an asset to whatever your mission is.”

I pursed my lips. I had lied to him and now he was wanting to get involved. I tried to dismiss him again, walking again but he stepped in front of me. “Seriously. If this is as juicy as it sounds, I would love to help out.”

I narrowed my eyes. “But it’s classified.”

Sukea rolled his eyes. “I know you’re lying. I used to be a shinobi too. No real shinobi would go around telling civilians they are on a classified mission.”

My eyes widened. “Oh, uh ...” I closed my eyes, covering my face with one hand. “Listen, dude, I don’t know why you’re getting so invested but it’s a private issue.”

“Hm.”

I looked around and saw a glimpse of Kakashi turning a corner, book still in hand. Finally!

“Gotta go,” I said, looking up at him. I lifted two fingers and disappeared. I reappeared on top of a rooftop, looking down at the heart of the village to see if I could catch him.

It’s now or never. No more hiding! No more pining! I was going to lay my heart out and if he rejected me, well, then, at least I tried. But first I just had to find him …

Dammit! I had lost him! That stupid Sukea! I gritted my teeth. Daylight was quickly diminishing and I was going to lose my chance!

I went back down to the middle of the crowd when I noticed his students. I asked Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura if they’ve seen their sensei and they shook their heads. “Not since we failed miserably to see him without his mask,” Sakura said dejectedly.

Naruto scowled but then lifted a fist. “Don’t worry, Sakura. We will see his face one day, believe it!” Sasuke just rolled his eyes next to him.

“Oh ... well, thanks,” I said lamely.

Sakura’s face brightened as she looked behind me. “Oh, hi, Sukea, sir! I thought you went home earlier today?”

I stiffened as I felt him approach us closer. “Well, it seems like there might be a better story in the works. If only _someone_ would let me in on it.”

I gaped up at him, feeling my eyebrows drawing in with annoyance.

Naruto perked up. “What? Does it have something to do with Kakashi-sensei?”

Sukea tilted his head and then looked at me. “Maybe.”

Naruto looked between me and Sukea. “Oh, wait a second ... Is big sis involved? What is it, big sis? Tell us! Tell us!”

Sasuke crossed his arms, turning his head to look disinterested, but I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye. Sakura rose her eyebrows, leaning in.

I could kill him. I glowered up at Sukea. “I don’t have any big scoop or whatnot!”

Sukea crossed his arms, a smirk on his lips again. “Didn’t seem like it earlier.”

“Okay, well _now_ I have to know!” Naruto said, grinning mischievously. “Let us help!”

I glanced down at the kids as they were trying not to get too excited. I let out a sigh. Crap. “It’s nothing, you guys. But if you’ll please excuse us!” I grabbed Sukea’s arm, dragging him away. Naruto and Sakura whined behind us.

I glared as I pulled him off the side, away from the kids where they started to walk away. “Okay. Here’s the deal. I meant what I said earlier that this is a _private_ issue. Why did you have to instigate them? They’ll probably blab off to their sensei!” I bit my thumb, now worried Naruto’s big mouth was going to put a wrench in my plans.

“Why would you be worried if their sensei knows something’s up?” Sukea lifted a brow.

Gah, he was so infuriating! And I barely knew him! “Because it’s none of your business!” I snapped at him. “Now just leave me alone!” I vanished on him again, but this time I trudged up some stairs to get to my apartment. I’d have to try again tomorrow.

◙ ◙ ◙

Okay, _today_ was definitely the day.

I had the day off, and talking to the kids earlier this week, I knew Team 7 wouldn’t have a mission until a week from now.

I made sure to look extra cute today. I made small space buns in my hair and curled the rest of my hair that was down. I took my extra time to do my makeup. I tried to think of an outfit and figured a sundress would be a cute moment. Maybe it could come off as flirty? As I looked myself in the mirror, I felt nervous again. Biting my lip, I let my hands fall down at my sides.

First, I would have to find him and I wasn’t going to jump roof to roof since I was wearing a dress. Maybe I should change …?

No, no. This was cute! I was sticking with it! _Be confident!_

“You are a tigress, dammit!” I said, slapping my cheeks. Then winced before leaning back in the mirror, checking to see if I ruined my makeup.

When I walked out of my apartment, I checked his usual reading spot. Empty. I walked around trying to ask around if anyone’s seen him. I even stopped Shikaku who had Shikamaru in tow and asked if he’s seen him in the Hokage Tower. Nope.

Nope, nope, nope.

Ichiraku Ramen? No.

With his students? Nuh-uh.

Having a friendly competition with Guy? Not today.

I was stumped and I sat on a bench in the park, giving up. I rested my elbows on my thighs and held my head up with my palms, pouting.

Just when I was thinking what a waste of makeup I used today, I heard, “Oi! Kakashi! Where have you been?”

My head whipped around to see Kakashi walking down the park trail towards me. He hadn’t noticed me, looking down at his book. He didn’t even glance up at the person chasing him.

It was Iruka looking irate.

“Kakashi Hatake! I _know_ you can hear me!”

I saw Kakashi heave a sigh before looking up at the sky with an exasperated expression. He turned and Iruka caught up with him.

Now’s my chance! Maybe I can help him get out of this situation he clearly doesn’t want to be! I could just run up to them and call his name, reprimanding he was late and excuse us from Iruka’s rant, who suddenly started to yell.

I hesitated though.

What if I was just trading an annoying situation for another for him? I stood up, taking a deep breath. No.

He would be happy to see me. The last time I saw him, he smiled and called me by my nickname he gave me ... right before patting me on the head like some kid sister.

I wrung my hands around each other and then rolled my shoulders back. Fuck that. I look fucking adorable today and I’m amazing and I _can_ do this.

Then I can ask to talk to him and confess my feelings. And if he rejects me ... well, I didn’t want to think about it. Because he’s not going to reject me.

I pushed away the other thoughts and took a step forward before I lost my nerve.

Then, “Trying again with your little scheme that you won’t let me in on?”

I spun on my heel, my eyes widened.

Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.

Sukea’s smirk was placed on his face and I wanted to slap it right off. I curled my hands into fists. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged, picking up his camera in his hands and lifting it up to his eye. “Just trying to find the next big scoop. Would that be _you_?”

I scowled.

 _Click_.

“Got it. Beautiful. One more for safety?”

When I was about to reach for his stupid camera, I heard Iruka’s voice rise higher than before. I turned around and saw he was pointing towards the direction of the academy, probably telling Kakashi to do something.

Even from this far, I could see him roll his one eye. He waved away Iruka and Iruka just pointed again. That’s when he finally looked our way. It was too late.

All the confidence I had built up for the last five minutes deflated. Kakashi put up a hand, an attempt to say hello. I could only stare, my heart pounding in my chest.

Fear overtook everything. Rejection was terrifying. What if he didn’t look at me like that anymore or ever wave at me again after I confessed?

And just like that, I lost my nerve.

Kakashi had turned away, following Iruka, and I turned around, trying to blink back tears.

 _Fuck_.

Was I really going to start all over now? This is the seventh failed attempt. All my insecurities and frustration bubbled up to the surface and I couldn’t help but feel like I’ve already been rejected. Maybe it was never going to happen.

Sukea was talking but I ignored him. Only when I passed him did he realize the threat of tears wanting to come out. His eyes bugged out and then he caught up to me, grabbing my wrist gently. “Hey. Hey, hey, hey. Whoa, why are you crying?”

I blinked up at him, my eyebrows drawing up, and then I looked over my shoulder. Kakashi was gone. Just like that. Would that have happened if I had said something?

Was it a sign that Sukea interrupted me? It must be the universe telling me to not get my hopes up.

I threw my hands up, just fucking done with it all. “Because apparently the universe never wants me to confess my feelings to my crush! And I thought I was resolute in my decision, but after today, I give up!”

I started to stomp away, wiping away my tears, not sure if they were sad or angry. I held onto myself and then Sukea was by my side in an instant. “ _That’s_ what this has been about? You ... You have feelings for Hatake?”

I shot him a glare. “It’s none of your fucking business!”

Sukea still looked incredulous and then grabbed my arm gently to stop me. I almost recoiled but his eyes looked confused. “But ... But _look_ at you.”

I gaped at him. What the fuck did _that_ mean? He didn’t even know me! I felt my face flush and bit my lip. Oh, God. This was a mistake. He said it in such an incredulous tone like he couldn’t believe it—as if someone like _me_ could ever be with the renowned Copycat Ninja. And maybe it was best that I never said anything.

“Oh, wow. Gee, thanks, my confidence is skyrocketing now,” I said, my voice wavering as I tried to make it sound sarcastic. I started to walk faster.

“No, wait! I didn’t—! That’s not what I—!”

But I vanished before he could say anymore.

Fuck Sukea.

And fuck feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, please let me know your thoughts! I really appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback as I'm always looking to improve my writing :)
> 
> I hope some of you caught my Community reference! It’s my fave show hehehe
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC asks help from Sukea.

* * *

After that, I didn’t know if it was my imagination or not, but Kakashi started to appear everywhere. More often than not.

And whenever I would see him, I ran. I would either simply turn around, or if cornered, make an excuse before disappearing with a transportation jutsu. Kakashi was acting like he was hellbent on tracking me down and having a conversation with me. It wasn’t like we were close at all!

It hurt seeing him. Ever since that stupid Sukea incident, I’ve been trying to rebuild my confidence back, but Kakashi wouldn’t let me! I wanted to do so in peace and chill for a second. I was angry at myself for letting some stupid stranger get to me, so I wanted to work on myself.

Flirting with other guys—assuring I could still make them swoon. Make out with guys at parties to ensure that I still had that sex appeal. Winking at merchants to see if I could still get a free apple or peach every now and then like I used to. Sure, it wasn’t healthy, but damn did it boost my self-esteem.

Kakashi Hatake?

Pfft. Who needed him?

It’s not like I still had long fantasies about him or still swooned by any small action he did like leaning back against a wall, crossing his arms so his muscles would bulge slightly so his sleeve would tightly show off the hard work of training …

No, not at all. At least that’s what I tried to convince myself. So I let my friends take me wherever since they noticed I was a bit down. I would never tell them how I tried to confess my feelings to Kakashi and failed. It was too fucking embarrassing. They already tease me about my crush on him.

It happened one night when I went to the bar with Asuma and Kurenai. Guy bailed earlier to do something with “the power of youth.” I started the night strong.

I gave my sultry eyes to this new bartender, a cutie who would blush when he would look at me. I flirted for a bit and made sure to show my cleavage well in my low cut shirt. He gave me a drink on the house.

“Thank you ...” I turned and smirked, walking back to the table with Kurenai and Asuma.

Kurenai looked at me and rose an eyebrow. I shrugged. She fluffed her hair and then went over and tried the same thing. His face turned bright red and he gave her a drink for free.

She came back, laughing. “Wow, it really _is_ easy to get free drinks when you sell out your gender.”

I burst out laughing and she giggled, taking a sip while Asuma rose an eyebrow at her. I said, “It’s just a confidence booster. I mean, come _on_.”

Asuma turned to me, smirking. “What happened?”

I looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“Confidence booster?” Kurenai added. She held up her drink and pointed at me with her finger. “Something happened.”

“Nothing happened!” I said, turning away from them. I took another gulp of my drink. I was trying to find my next target to flirt or dance with.

Kurenai sighed. “Fine, fine. But me and Anko are going to get it out of you later.”

I laughed. “Kurenai, you can’t get anything out of me when _nothing happened_. Now if you’ll excuse me, I see a cutie over there that has lips to bruise.” I winked at them before I started off towards the other end of the bar. They laughed behind me.

I had found a handsome guy eyeing me at the end of the room. He was sitting in a stool, his drink on the table. I saw his dark eyes meet mine as I made my way over there and a genuine smile spread across his face. I smiled back. This was going to be fun.

Suddenly, a block of green and dusty mauve blocked my vision. I blinked as I almost ran into a person. I stopped and looked up. “Hey, fancy seeing you here!” Sukea said, smiling down at me.

Startled, I just stared up at him.

“It’s me. Sukea?” he said.

“Oh. Uh, right,” I said, and then sidestepped him. I caught a glimpse of the guy who I had my eye on, and he was already looking away at something else. _Shit_.

Sukea followed suit and blocked my path again. I gritted my teeth. I looked up at him. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, your name. Also, I wanted to apologize,” Sukea said, rubbing the back of his neck. “May I buy you a drink?”

I held up my drink, my face flat. “I already have one, thank you very much. Now if you’ll—”

“Oh, well at least let me get you the next one!” he said, a mild smile on his face.

“Sukea!” I said. “Can you please _move_? There’s a guy over there I’m trying to make out with!” The alcohol in my system was making me bolder than I normally was.

His eyes darkened and his shoulders tensed, but he laughed. “Oh, am I doing it again?”

“Yes, so—”

He turned his head and I was trying to move around again when Sukea caught me, his hands gently grabbing my arms to stop me. “No, I don’t think you should. I know that guy. He’s a major creep.” He turned his head back to me.

I pulled away from him and scowled. “Why do you even care? Besides, he looks nice!” I stretched out my neck to see if he was still there, but he was gone. I scoffed in disbelief. “Sukea! You made me miss my chance!”

“What about Hatake?”

I glowered and then turned around, starting to go back to Kurenai and Asuma again. I didn’t answer him. I was too angry and I downed my drink as I walked to the bar. I figured I would get another drink before I joined them. I told the bartender what I wanted and then two shots. Sukea was at my side again.

“Go away,” I said, looking at him.

He rose an eyebrow. “I told you that I wanted to buy your next drink, and I will gladly do so.”

I huffed. “Fine! But only because you owe me!” He laughed and paid for my drinks. I took the two shots before I grabbed my drink. “Now, thank you. But I have to get back to my friends!” I said over my shoulder.

Sukea was at my side again. “Aw, come on. I can’t at least get your name?”

“No.”

As I approached Asuma and Kurenai again, they gave me looks as I frowned. “Oh, hey, Sukea,” Kurenai said casually.

I widened my eyes at her and then glanced at him. “Hi, Kurenai. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Sukea said, grinning.

What the—?!

She introduced him to Asuma.

“You two know each other?” I said, sputtering as I looked between Sukea and Kurenai.

“Yeah,” Sukea said. He turned to me. “Since I know your friends’ names, can’t I get yours? If not, I’ll have to start resorting to nicknames.”

Kurenai laughed. “He doesn’t know your name?”

I pursed my lips. “No. And don’t tell him!” I said, pointing at my friends. Asuma grinned and Kurenai rose an eyebrow.

“Aw, come on, sugarplum. I paid for your drinks,” Sukea said.

“That’s an awful nickname,” I said dryly. I took another sip.

Kurenai shook her head, laughing. She told him my name. I gaped at her, feeling offended. “Traitor!” I said, and Asuma laughed too.

Sukea turned to me, grinning. “I like it.”

I drank the rest of my drink and then grabbed his jacket, pulling him with me. “You’re buying me another one then!”

Sukea chuckled and followed me. “Another!” I declared, leaning over the bar and telling the bartender what I wanted.

Sukea paid again, but then he told me that it should be my last one. I pouted. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

Sukea rolled his eyes as we headed back to the table. He kept trying to talk to me, but I ignored him unless I had a chance to make a witty comeback. Kurenai and Asuma watched us and then I got frustrated as I finished my drink.

“That’s it! I’m going home!” I said, exasperated. Asuma was about to protest when Sukea told them he could escort me home.

When we walked outside, I stumbled a bit. I kept glaring at him and told him I didn’t need help. “I beg your pardon, but you can’t even walk in a straight line.”

“Shut up!” I growled. Then I looked up and blanched.

I looked around and saw a small alleyway. I grabbed a fist full of Sukea’s coat and yanked him with me in the empty place, hiding. “What the—!”

I crouched down, turning to him, putting a finger to my lips. “Shh! Do you want to get caught?” I started to panic, pressing my fingers against my temples. “OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod.”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down! What’s happening?” Sukea crouched next to me and grabbed my hands gently. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

I whisper-shouted, “Hatake is coming this way! And I am way too drunk to interact with him! And I shouldn’t have drank that much and if he sees me like this then he will for sure never see me as a viable sexual candidate!”

Sukea put a hand up, a curious look overtaking his features. “Whoa, whoa, slow down.”

“Oh, God,” I moaned out. “It’s over!” Then I stared at him and realized what went wrong. I glowered at him. “ _You_!”

He looked at me and panic was clear in his eyes. “Me?”

“Yes, you! This is all your fault!” I hissed. “If you never would’ve shown up then I wouldn’t have drank so much! And left early! And—!”

Then I heard my name. “What’re you _doing_?”

My eyes grew as big as the full moon. I looked at Sukea, my panic clear in my face.

I turned my head to see over my shoulder Kakashi’s figure at the entrance of the alleyway. Yeah, maybe not the best hiding spot.

“O-Oh, hey, Kakashi! I, um ...”

“Here they are!” I looked back at Sukea and he was magically holding up some keys. “I found your keys.”

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it, feeling my cheeks flame. Sukea turned his attention to Kakashi and I stood back at Sukea’s side. “She just lost her keys but we’re good now.”

I saw Kakashi eye Sukea, his hands in his pockets. His head turned towards me. “You okay?”

I nodded, my eyes wide. “Yup! This is Sukea by the way! Sukea, this is, um, Kakashi.”

Sukea chuckled, putting a hand on my back. “We’ve met before actually.” I looked up at him, furrowing my eyebrows. He didn’t tell me that.

“Well, okay then. Just get home safe,” Kakashi said, turning away. “Goodnight.”

“Night,” I said softly. I let my shoulders sag as he disappeared. “Thank you.” I blushed, glancing up at Sukea.

He put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. “It’s the least I could do.”

I shuffled my feet, covering my face. I started to feel dizzy. “Maybe I just need to sleep this off.”

“You sure do. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

I followed him and we quietly walked. Sukea offered his arm. I felt his muscles underneath his jacket and wondered briefly if he still trained since he said he was once a shinobi.

When we finally got to my apartment, he walked with me up the stairs. I thanked him again, feeling a bit embarrassed about earlier. “I’m sorry I was a bit harsh with you,” I said softly. “You didn’t have to help me and you did anyway.” I looked down at my feet.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I was able to help.”

I bit my lip and looked up at him. Maybe he could help me after all. He said he’s met Kakashi before. Maybe he knows some things! He did say he was a journalist and don’t they do their research on people? “So, is that offer to help me still available?”

He looked a bit surprised. “Um, sure. I mean, depends on what it is but I can try to help you.”

I gave a small smile. “Okay, cool. Can we meet tomorrow at the park in the afternoon?”

He nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be around.”

I turned to unlock my door and looked back at him, smiling for real now. “Thanks, Sukea. Have a good night.”

The door clicked shut and I hoped I wouldn’t regret my decision.

◙ ◙ ◙

The next day, I wore civilian clothes instead of my shinobi gear. I figured if I wanted Sukea’s help, I would try to look as approachable as I could. After doing my hair, I went on my way.

When I got to the park, I saw Sukea leaning against a tree, his ankles crossed, and fidgeting with his camera.

Shyly, I came up to him. “Hey.”

He looked up, his eyes lighting up. “Hey, there. Feeling okay?”

“Oh, yeah. No hangover,” I said, clasping my hands in front of me. “Were you looking for a scoop earlier?” I pointed at his camera.

“Yup,” he said, a smile on his lips. He then took off his small pack off his shoulder and slid the camera inside. “So, what is it that you need help with?”

I wrung my hands around each other, looking around. I felt my cheeks warm. “Well, um, it’s not going to be a big scoop or anything that you’re looking for. Would you still be willing to help?”

I glanced at him and he rose an eyebrow. He crossed his arms. “Maybe.”

I pouted. “Okay.” Before I lost my nerve like the other day, I blurted, “So you know Kakashi Hatake, right? Like that’s what you said last night that you met before?”

Sukea paused and then tilted his head. “Yeah. I mean, I’m not friends with the guy per se. But I know a lot about him since I researched him to help those kids with trying to see him without his mask.” Yes, I knew it! He’s done research on him and maybe he knows things that could help me!

But would that be weird? He was essentially a stranger, and what if he thought I was some sort of stalker? I tried not to overthink it and the worst he could say was no. He said he wasn’t close to Kakashi, so even if he thought I was weird, I doubt he would go and blab to him.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. I let out a heavy sigh, shaking my head. I covered my face. “God, this is embarrassing,” I said, letting out a small laugh. “Okay, so.” I ran my fingers down my hair, tugging a bit at the end—a nervous habit I never kicked. “I’m not good with the whole romance thing. I mean, harmless flirting and make-out sessions? Oh, sure, anytime of the day. But when I _really_ like someone, it’s like I become a bumbling mess!”

I brushed back some of my hair. “And I’ve been trying _all week_ to confess my feelings to Kakashi, and each time, something happens or I get interrupted.” I blushed here, avoiding his eyes as I’m sure he knew I meant two of those times were him. “But I thought if you knew him or knew things about him, I could get help to get closer to him and then maybe ... I don’t know.” I made a face. “I can’t ask my friends for help because they’re not conspicuous at all, and they already tease me all the time. But, um ...” I laughed humorlessly. “Oh, gee. I sound stupid right now, huh?”

“You don’t sound stupid,” he said softly. I glanced at him and I swore I saw a little pink on his cheeks but then he looked down, fidgeting with a button on his jacket. “If I would’ve known that’s what you were trying to do, I wouldn’t have bothered you.” He laughed then, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

I giggled. “It’s okay. I was acting suspicious. But anyway. Yeah. That’s what I need help with.”

His eyes slid away from me and he looked conflicted for some reason. “I mean, normally I would be all in, but ...”

“You mean you would have ideas on how to confess? Or even seduce him?” I said, my eyes widened with hopefulness. I took a step closer.

He looked at me, blinking. “S-Seduce?”

“Yeah!” I said, grinning. “I mean.” My smile vanished, feeling shy. “Oh. Is that weird?” I almost cringed away.

“No, no!” he said quickly, his cheeks flaming. He shook his head and put his hands up. “I mean, that’s normal!”

I giggled again. “So does that mean you’ll help?”

Sukea scratched his chin, looking down. “I don’t know, um ...”

I clasped my hands behind my back and bent down, trying to catch his eyes. I bit my lip, giving my best puppy dog eyes. “Please? I would _really_ appreciate it. Please ...?”

His eyes flickered to mine and I drew up my eyebrows further up, feeling optimistic. His eyes softened, and before I realized it, he whispered, “Okay. If it makes you that happy, then yes.”

A wide grinned broke through my face and I stood up straight. “Thank you so much! Ah, I hope this works out!” I said, hiding my face in my hands and biting back a hopeful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I'm having fun writing it! This story will be short, but you never know since I'm constantly writing haha. Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC & Sukea talk about their plan, and an impromptu attempt to confess goes awry.

* * *

The next day, I waited for Sukea outside my favorite dango shop. I kept pacing back and forth to the point that Asuma told me to calm down. He was eating inside with Kurenai and Guy.

“Sorry, my nerves are fried.” I ran a hand through my hair and then tugged a bit at the end.

“Hey.” I turned to see Sukea there, and my eyes grew wide as he had his camera ready.

 _Click_.

He pulled back, looking down at his camera. “Nice one.”

I scowled. “Delete that!”

He chuckled. “No way, I’m keeping this one.”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

Before we got too far, Guy appeared in front of us in a flash. “Hold up! Youthful one, who is this mysterious man? Hm?” His eyes narrowed, leaning in close.

Sukea became visibly nervous and leaned back.

“This is Sukea, Guy. Sukea, this is Might Guy.”

“A pleasure,” Sukea said, his eyes squinting up, laughing nervously.

Guy took another step closer to Sukea and inspected him. “Hmm. You seem familiar. Have we met before?”

“Probably not ... I travel around a lot,” Sukea said, avoiding his eyes.

“Guy! Stop harassing him!” I said, getting in between them and trying to push Guy back. “We’re busy!”

“Busy? Doing what exactly?” His eyes narrowed down at me and I glowered up at him, still trying to push against his chest.

“None of your business!”

“It is my business when my rival’s beautiful lotus is shacking it up with another fellow!”

My eyes widened and my face burned. “Guy!” I said, feeling myself get angry. He always did this!

As I was reaching for his throat to strangle him, Sukea grabbed my waist and pulled me away. He laughed nervously. “All right, all right! That’s enough of that!”

“I’m going to kill you!” I yelled at Guy, who rose a curious bushy brow. “You’re embarrassing and someone needs to teach you a lesson!” But my voice grew more faint to him as Sukea pulled me away. “I’m going to kick your ass! Let me go! I can take him!”

“I really doubt that,” he said, and I yanked away from him.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” I said, giving him a wounded look.

“I _am_ on your side,” he said. Sukea started to walk and we were going through the thick of the village, passing by people and shops.

I crossed my arms. “Fine. I’ll just kick his ass later. So, what’s the plan for today?” I glanced up at him.

Sukea shrugged, slipping his hands into his coat pockets. “Maybe we should just find him and then you confess?”

I gaped up at him. “Sukea! If that’s how you’re going to help me then I wouldn’t have asked for your help!”

He laughed. “Okay, jellybean. Tell me how you want me to help.”

I wrinkled my nose at the nickname. “I’m not a jellybean.”

“Well, you were basically jumping around with anxiousness when I came up to you earlier,” he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Ignoring that, I said, “Okay, so I’ve actually been trying to rebuild my confidence since you killed it that one time I saw you.” I gave him a pointed look and he winced.

“Look, I really meant to apologize appropriately last night! I didn’t mean it in a bad way when I said that.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, because that makes me feel better about it.”

Sukea looked at me. “I didn’t though. I just meant that you’re—”

I put up a hand to stop him. “Can we not? I know you probably didn’t mean any harm, but I’d rather just forget it.” Sukea sighed and looked away.

“Fine. So you were saying you were rebuilding back your confidence?”

I nodded. “Yes! I feel like I have to feel good about myself before I confess, you know? Like I seriously have to hype myself up for at least five to ten minutes before I even approach him, and … well, maybe that’s why I keep failing.”

“I think you’re majorly overthinking this. Why don’t you just say ‘I like you’?”

“Because it’s much more than that!” I shook my head. “Like ... he’s just so cool and I never know what he’s thinking! Mainly because his mask is always on, but even so! Like I don’t want to come off as _lame_.” I sidestepped a person who was rushing along the road. Sukea moved to the side to let a kid run past between us, and then he came back to my side.

“Why do you think saying all that is lame?”

“Because I’m sure he has a lot of beautiful women confessing to him all the time.” He laughed at that as if he didn’t believe it was true. “And I need to stand out!”

“I think you _will_ stand out by just being blunt about it.” Sukea didn’t look at me as he said that, and I gave him a dubious look.

“I’m not sure. I mean, I kind of know the guy because we have the same friends. And I’ve been on a few missions with him. He has a nickname for me, but I swear, he sees me like a sister or something. He does this thing where he pats me on the head like I’m a kid.” I frowned. “I may be a few years younger than him, but I want him to look at me as an equal.”

Sukea gave me a sideways glance. “What if he does that _because_ he assumes you wouldn’t want more with him?”

I stopped in my tracks and gave him a look like he was crazy. “What?” I didn’t even think of the possibility but then shook my head. I laughed. “I don’t think … I mean, is that a thing? Do guys do that?”

Sukea shrugged and then started to walk away. I followed him. “Maybe.”

“Well, if that’s true, that’s just stupid! He practically oozes sexual appeal. Who wouldn’t want him?” I crossed my arms again. Sukea looked like he was trying to suppress a smile.

We finally broke out of the heart of the village and our feet took us to one of the training grounds in the village. I spotted Kakashi perched on a tree with a book in his hand. My eyes widened and I stopped short, my hand reaching out to grab Sukea’s arm. “Oh, my goodness. What are the fucking odds?”

Sukea looked down at me. “What are you going to do?”

I turned, ready to flee. “Um. I’m not ready. I can’t …”

Sukea grabbed my wrist gently and shook his head. “Running away? I told you to not overthink it. Just go over there and say hi and ask to talk.”

“It’s not that simple,” I squeaked out. “I need to start hyping myself up …” I felt my face flush.

Sukea grabbed me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes. “Hey. You _got_ this. I’ll be right over here if you need anything, but I really doubt it. You are kind and beautiful and he would be crazy to reject you, okay?”

I felt a blush slowly creep onto my cheeks and nodded, breathless. “O-Okay.”

I turned and took a deep breath. I looked over my shoulder at Sukea, and he nodded at me. I started to walk towards Kakashi. _Okay, don’t freak out. Just ask if you guys can talk and then tell him._

As I neared, I started to feel nervous, but I was determined. Sukea’s words rang in my head and I moved forward. Before I could get within a few feet of him, I heard someone yelling.

I stopped and looked over to see Rock Lee running towards me, his eyes wide and his arms flailing in the air. Wait, what was he saying? Neji wasn’t far behind, his eyes widened in fear. That’s when I heard a low whistling. I looked up to see an object moving towards me. I squinted, the white ball twirling in the air.

Before I could do anything about it, I crumpled to the floor.

◙ ◙ ◙

When I woke up, my head throbbed with intense pain.

I groaned, putting a hand to my head. I felt bandages there and my eyes flew open. “Oh, thank God you’re awake now.”

Trying to focus, I moved my eyes to my left. Kakashi was sitting there next to my bed, and I felt my face flush and eyes go wide. “Kakashi?!”

I tried to sit up, but then my whole word started to move and became blurry. I fell back, closing my eyes tightly. “Whoa, there, don’t sit up yet!” I heard his voice, his hand gently on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes when I felt the world stop spinning. “What happened?”

Kakashi’s eyebrow drew up in concern. “Well, so Rock Lee and his teammates were playing softball to work on some skills I guess. Rock Lee kind of hit the ball too hard and it came spiraling out of the sky and pretty much hit your head.”

I winced.

“You have a concussion and might be here for a few days. I saw the whole thing. I tried to push you out of the way, but I was too late.” Kakashi’s face fell, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, pebbles.”

“It’s not your fault,” I said, flushing at the nickname he had for me. It was stupid, but I tolerated it because it was him.

He gave me a doubtful look but then stood up. “Let me go get you a nurse so she can look you over.”

“Thanks,” I said timidly. Then I remembered Sukea. As Kakashi reached for the door, I called out to him. He turned his head. “Um … was Sukea there?”

Kakashi nodded. “Yeah. He was here earlier, actually, but had to leave to do something.” He hesitated, but then scratched his head. “Uh, he said he would be back later.”

I felt relieved and smiled. “Oh. Okay, cool. Thanks.” He nodded and then exited.

As a nurse fussed over me, Kakashi stood back with his arms crossed. I felt a little shy he was still here, but I was also happy. Did he really care about me like that? Sometimes he would come visit me in the hospital after some particular missions, but he never stayed long. I would come see him, but he was never here for long.

When the nurse left, he plopped down on the chair and brought out his book. I blinked at him. “You don’t have to stay,” I said softly, averting my eyes down to my hands which were picking lint off the blanket.

“I want to,” he simply said.

I tried to suppress a smile as I laid back on my pillow. I turned my head to look at him and giggled. “You can read some of your book out loud to lull me to sleep.”

Kakashi’s eye widened as he looked over at me from the top of his book. “U-Um … I-I don’t think … I shouldn’t read it out loud. I-It’s not … I mean, I can’t.”

I rose an eyebrow. “What’s so bad about the book that you can’t read it out loud?” From the cover, I assumed it was just a normal romance novel.

I saw the crimson flow into his face as it swallowed his whole face that was exposed. “N-Nothing! Just close your eyes, pebbles, and try to get some sleep.”

I giggled behind my hand. “Fine, fine. But one day, I will figure out what’s so special about those books!”

He grunted but then went back to reading. I closed my eyes, still smiling. Eventually, I drifted off into sleep.

When I awoke the next time, Kakashi was gone and Team Guy was being shoved into the room. They looked nervous as hell as Guy fumed behind them. I couldn’t help but giggle as Lee, Neji, and Tenten apologized, bowing deeply. Mostly Lee since he was the one that hit the ball. Guy nearly cried when he saw the state I was in and how graciously I accepted his students’ apologies.

“It’s fine, Guy. It wasn’t on purpose!” I said, laughing and then winced as I felt my head throb again. “Actually, would you be kind enough to call a nurse for me?” I smiled weakly.

“Of course!” Guy said, and then he shooed his students out the room as he did the task I asked him to. I felt like I slept for most of the time, but they wanted to keep me here to observe me all night. The doctor told me no missions for a long while since they had to keep an eye on the after effects.

I frowned at that. I hoped the Hokage wouldn’t be too upset since I was one of their best stake-out and stealth shinobi. I thought of it as I watched the sun outside the window. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto came by later to check up on me after hearing from Kakashi. It was so sweet how everyone came and visited. Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko stopped by individually and I felt so grateful to have friends like them.

I fell asleep easily that night, but when I woke up, I saw someone sitting in the chair next to my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I tried to focus my vision in the dark. They were slumped over, asleep as well, only illuminated by a small lamp. “Sukea?” I said incredulously. I rubbed my face.

He sat up immediately, jumping a bit, and then looked around. His eyes landed on me, relief washing through him. “Oh, hey.” He cleared his throat as he sat up straighter. “How are you feeling?”

“Do you want the truth or what you want to hear?” I said, smiling weakly as I leaned back into my pillow.

He gave me a look. “The truth, of course. Do you need me to get a nurse?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” I said. I closed my eyes. “You don’t have to stay. It’s nice of you to stop by, but you should be sleeping in your own bed.”

“Maybe in a little bit. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said.

I opened one eye and glanced at him. “Really? You barely know me.” I smiled and then closed my eye.

He quietly laughed. “I would be a pretty heartless person if I didn’t care about your wellbeing.”

“True.” I grinned at him. Then I looked over out the window. “I failed again,” I murmured.

Sukea said softly, “You didn’t fail. You didn’t even get to try. I am so sorry I couldn’t get to you in time.”

I looked over at him. “You’re the second person to say that to me today,” I said.

“Ah, yes. Hatake stopped by earlier.”

I blushed and looked at my hands. “Yeah … I didn’t think he would care. He even stayed with me for a bit.” I bit my lip, unable to suppress my smile. “I guess things happen for a reason, right?”

Sukea chuckled. “I guess so. Although, I would have preferred if you hadn’t gotten a concussion.”

“Yeah, but still.” I looked at him again. He had a small smile on his lips. “I guess we have to press pause on our little scheme. Doctor ordered for me to take it easy and all.”

“That’s a good idea.” Sukea shifted in his seat and then brought something out of his pocket. “Here. Everyone wanted you to know how worried they were and wish you a quick recovery.”

He handed me a polaroid picture, and curiously, I looked down at it. I almost let out a laugh, my eyes becoming a bit misty. I looked up at him, a smile spreading across my face. He grinned at me, and I looked back down at it.

It was all my friends and their genin in the photo. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were in the middle holding up huge cards that read “Get Well Soon!” and everyone crowded around them. Kakashi was behind his team, Guy and his team were on the left, giving thumbs up except for Neji, and Kurenai and her team had their hands up in the air. Asuma and his team were on the right, everyone smiling except for Shikamaru, who only put up a peace sign with a flat face. I giggled. I knew he meant well. Anko was on the other side of Naruto, two thumbs up with a smirk on her face.

“Thank you,” I breathed, tears now falling down. I wiped them away, smiling widely now. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry. I’m such a crybaby, huh?” I shook my head.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s tears of happiness.” Sukea leaned back in his chair, a smile never leaving his face.

“And you took it, right?” I said, even though the answer was obvious. He nodded. “Thank you, Sukea. This means … This means a lot to me.” And it did. I realized why it hit so hard. After believing I had no one left since all my family was gone, I felt like I was looking down at a picture of my second family. I brushed a finger over the photo.

“You’re welcome,” came his soft voice.

I looked up, smiling. And when he smiled back, I wanted him to become part of this second family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I hope you guys are having a wonderful day, and thank you so much for reading!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC plans her next move and Sukea helps her with baking.

* * *

Sukea visited a couple more times before I was released.

We talked a little bit about what we were going to do next, but it was just nice having someone there for a majority of the time. When I finally got discharged, he was waiting for me in the hallway. “The nurse recommended you have someone escort you home so here I am.”

I laughed. “My prince charming,” I said, giving him a cheeky smile. He snorted.

As he walked me home, I told him I knew what I wanted to do. “So, I think I have a cute idea to get Kakashi’s attention.”

Sukea looked over at me, fidgeting with his camera. “Hit me.”

“Okay, what if I baked him some goods?” I looked at him. “I mean, Kurenai did that for Asuma and now they’re secretly dating!”

Sukea laughed. “If you are saying that out loud, it won’t be a secret for very long.” I stuck my tongue out at him. “What kind of goodies?”

I shrugged. “My specialty are cookies! They include oatmeal and chocolate chips, but I swear, they are _amazing_. With a dash of vanilla, it really makes a difference.” I started to think about it and felt like going to the store right away to see if I could find cute goodie bags to put the cookies inside.

“What if he doesn’t like cookies?” Sukea said casually, bringing the camera up to his eye. _Click_. He looked down at it, checking the image.

I frowned. “Why wouldn’t he? Who doesn’t like cookies?”

“Do you know his taste in food?” he asked. He took another picture to his right.

I hesitated. I didn’t know much but of what I observed. I know he likes eggplant in his miso soup and he hates fried tempura, but I didn’t know much else. Oh, he likes tea that’s for sure. “I … Well, that’s why I need to get to know him more.” I ran a hand through my hair, tugging a bit at the ends, biting my lip.

“Maybe make sure before you go through the trouble of baking said cookies?”

I scowled. “Why would you even ask something like that? My cookies are the best! I’m sure, whether or not he likes cookies, he will enjoy mine. It’s a secret recipe!”

Sukea finally glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow. “You really believe so?”

I sighed, exasperated. I lifted up my hands. “I _know_ so!”

“Okay, but if it fails, let’s go with my plan.” When we approached my apartment, we stopped before the stairs.

I crossed my arms, pouting. “What plan?”

“Just talk to him. Plain and simple.” Sukea smiled down at me. He lifted his camera and I let out a frustrated groan. _Click_.

“You’re unbelievable. And stop taking pictures of me!” I said, swatting at his hands. He laughed, moving the camera to the side before I could hit it. “Also, we won’t make it to your plan because mine is going to work.” I let a smug smile take over my lips.

Sukea shook his head. “All right. But don’t be offended if he hates your cookies.”

I gave him a wounded look. “Sukea! You’re supposed to be supportive! Hate is a strong word!”

“You’re right, but we’ll see.” Sukea put his camera away in his tiny backpack. “By the way, I will be gone awhile to do a journalist assignment.”

“Oh, for how long?” I said, clasping my hands behind my back.

He shrugged. “I think two weeks? It’s out of the village so who knows.”

“So pressing pause on my plan then until you come back?” I said, my eyebrows raising.

“Sure,” he said.

“Good, because you’re going to help me bake them!” I said, grinning and poking his chest.

He let out a groan. “No … I don’t like sweets, cupcake.”

“And yet all the nicknames you try to give me are sweets. How ironic,” I said dryly. He grinned at me. “Well … good luck on your assignment. And come back safely.” I smiled up at him.

He smiled down at me. “Will do. I’ll come find you when I’m back in the village.”

“Promise?”

“I swear.”

◙ ◙ ◙

I kept busy in the next two weeks.

I asked the Hokage if there was anything I could do while I was unable to go on missions, and he put me to work under Shikaku. It was actually not that bad, and I enjoyed doing the behind the scenes stuff more than I let on.

When I was cleared to go back into the field, I thanked Shikaku for his patience and time with me. He chuckled. “Come back whenever you want. You were a great help, I wish you would stay!”

I giggled. “The next time I get a concussion, I will come find you.” I said my goodbyes and exit his office. As I was rounding the corner, I ran into Team 7. They looked exhausted.

“Oh, hey, big sis,” Naruto said, a little out of breath. Sakura leaned against the wall, and Sasuke looked like he was trying not to make any facial expressions.

I rose an eyebrow, looking up at Kakashi. Even his whole posture indicated he was going to fall over. “Rough mission?”

“You’ve no idea,” muttered Sasuke.

I laughed. “Well, I’m glad you guys are back safe and sound. I don’t know what I would do without you guys.”

Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs up. “No problem! It’s what we do! How are you doing, big sis?”

“Better! Thanks for asking. But now, I rather you guys go do your report and get immediate rest. How about some Ichiraku tomorrow so we can catch up?” I winked at him.

His face brightened. “Awesome!”

Before I said my goodbyes, I invited everyone. Sasuke agreed reluctantly and Sakura nodded enthusiastically after Sasuke said yes. Kakashi said he probably couldn’t make it because of some other errands he had to do first. I tried not to let my disappointment show. I said my goodbyes as they walked on ahead, Kakashi giving a lazy wave.

The next day, I kept my promise to the kids and took them out to eat ramen. I had fun listening to them telling me about their mission, and I winced at all the right parts and cheered at the end. Naruto seemed so satisfied after he finished his third bowl, and I paid for all of us. When we left, we ran into Sukea.

I brightened as I saw him, waving my hand. “Sukea!”

“Hey,” he said, a smile growing on his face. “What are you guys doing?”

Naruto pumped a fist. “We just got done eating awesome ramen!” Sasuke scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets and Sakura giggled.

I giggled and nodded in confirmation. Sukea chuckled. “Ah, I missed out then, huh?”

“You sure did,” I said.

Just then, Akamaru came up running to us. The small white dog was so cute that I melted every time I saw him. Kiba came up running just closely behind. “Hey, gang! We were looking for you! Shino said he found something over by the training grounds and needed help getting it out. I’ve been trying to find people all day.” He grinned at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Naruto jumped at the opportunity to help, and Sasuke shrugged. Sakura, again, only relented when Sasuke said yes. I sighed. I needed to talk to her about that.

“Yes!” Kiba said, pumping a fist.

Akamaru was sniffing around Sukea’s feet, and I rose an eyebrow. “You hiding something?” I asked him, smirking.

He chuckled, trying not to trip on his feet, looking down at the dog. “Not really.”

“Akamaru, let’s go!” Kiba called and the dog barked before running back to its owner. The kids waved their goodbyes and it was just Sukea left.

I started to walk the way to my apartment and he fell in step with me. “So, how did your assignment go?”

“Good. Boss was happy with the results.” He gave me an easy smile. I smiled back.

“So does that mean you will have time to help me tomorrow?” I said, clasping my hands behind my back. I kicked a rock. “I have a few days before my next mission and I want to get this confession out of the way.”

“Oh, right. You’re doing the cookies.” I nodded at him. “Yeah, I can come by and help. But I’ll complain the whole time.”

I laughed, pushing his arm with mine. “I get it. You don’t like sweets! You don’t have to taste them.”

He chuckled. “Fine, fine. What time?”

“What time works for you?”

He thought about it, raising a hand to his chin. “Noon-ish? I can make you lunch.”

I rose my eyebrows. “Wow, he’s handsome _and_ cooks! Your significant other is lucky!”

Sukea let out a laugh this time as we approached my apartment. “I don’t have a significant other.”

I giggled. “I’ll be sure to let my single friends know then.” I winked and he rolled his eyes. “So, see you tomorrow?”

He nodded, the corner of his lips tugging upwards. “Tomorrow.”

◙ ◙ ◙

When I opened the door, Sukea’s eyes widened.

“What happened?” he asked tentatively.

My bottom lip jutted out, and I shook my head. “I don’t know! I started off so well! And then I started to overthink it and got nervous and ….” I trailed off as I let him inside.

He kicked off his shoes and put them next to mine. Then he turned to me, raising his brows in concern. “Did you spill something? It’s all over your hair and face.”

I groaned, trying to swipe at my cheeks, but that only made him chuckle. “I held the bag of flour and the bottom spilled out! I don’t know why! And then I dropped my cookie mix, and …”

“Okay, okay, we will fix this,” he said, smiling. “Besides, the flour really brings out your eyes.”

“Sukea!” I said, scowling. He laughed before he took off his scarf.

I went back into the kitchen, already in the middle of sweeping up the disaster. It was a good thing I had enough flour left to make a new batch. I had laid out the ingredients in bowls a second time, having already cleaned up the cookie mix I spilled earlier. As I picked up the rest of the flour and threw it away, Sukea entered the kitchen, rubbing his hands. “Okay, what can I help you with?”

When I was putting away the broom, I did a double take. He didn’t seem to notice as he went over to the kitchen sink to wash his hands. He wore his gray pants as usual, but as my eyes swept upwards, he was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt that came up to his neck like a turtleneck, but not quite. I swallowed, seeing what he was suddenly hiding under that coat of his. Muscles. Lots and lots of muscles. He was definitely toned and that shirt clung to his chest and abs in a way that made me forget that I was blatantly staring.

I heard my name then. “Huh?” I said, tearing my eyes away from his body and up to his eyes. There was a sly smile on his face and I blushed fiercely. Oh, crap! He noticed!

I turned away then, cringing. And he was here to help me get with Kakashi and there I was just checking him out. “I said, what do you want me to do?”

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and wiped my hands on my apron. I walked on over to the counter at my work. “Well, you can mix these two bowls together if you want while I finish cleaning up.” I plugged in the mixer and handed it to him.

“Sure thing. For how long?”

“Hm, maybe two to three minutes. Until it looks mixed well. Then we will have to combine it with the dry ingredients and I can do that part.” I brushed my hair out of my face. That’s when I noticed the tattoo on his left arm. “Oh! You were in ANBU?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, for a while.” He didn’t comment any further.

I nodded. I left him to do his task while I cleaned up the rest. After he was done, I mixed in the wet ingredients with the dry ones. He asked if he could look in my fridge to see what he can make for lunch, and I said sure. I added the chocolate and toffee chips into the mix and he kept glancing over at them. As I plopped down the mixture onto a baking sheet in little separate clumps, he started to cook lunch for the two of us. It felt very calming, us working together in the kitchen as we did two different things.

I was impressed by his cooking skills, and I commented on it. He only gave a wan smile and stated that he grew up alone so he had to learn. I told him I did too. Guess we had that in common.

After setting the cookies in the oven, all I had to do was wait. I jumped onto the counter as I watched him finish up cooking. I tried not to stare, but I couldn’t help but peek at him every now and then. Now that I had time to really study him, he was extremely attractive. When he was finished, he turned off the stove.

“It’s ready,” he said, turning to me. He smiled affectionately and I leaned my head back against the upper cabinet. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

I blinked at him. “Hm?”

He chuckled, bringing up a finger up to his own nose. “You got a little something like I said earlier.”

Oh, I totally forgot! Blushing, I started to swipe at my face again. “Oh, God,” I groaned.

He laughed this time, but it wasn’t in a way that was making fun of me. He grabbed a rag and ran it under water briefly before wringing it out. He came over to me and brought it up to my cheek. With him up this close, I could really get a good look at him. I noticed his eyes and how one was darker than the other. His brown hair lifting up to a curl at the ends of it and I wanted to sweep away a few strands from his forehead.

I pouted a bit as he chastised me for not being more careful. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up a bit so he could get some of the mess that got on my jawline apparently. I felt my face heat up, feeling his warmth and smelling his scent. He smelled _so_ good. It felt weirdly intimate and his eyes would meet mine every few seconds. His hands were warm and I found myself disappointed as he took a step back.

“There. You really just have to shake out your hair,” he said, putting the rag on the counter and then leaned against it, his arms crossing.

“Thanks,” I said softly. I jumped off the counter. “Um, the plates are in this cupboard. Will you keep an eye on my cookies while I fix my hair then?”

“Sure,” he said easily, already moving to get plates for us.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I groaned inwardly. I did look a mess. I took out my messy bun and shook out my hair, knowing for sure I’d have to shower later to get it all out. For now, this would have to do as I tried to get everything out. I splashed my face with cold water and then put my hair back up in the same messy bun.

I walked back out to find the food ready to eat. Everything looked so good, I was practically drooling. Just then, the oven dinged and I gave out a little excited squeak. “My cookies are done!” I said happily. I skidded over to it as I heard Sukea chuckle at the table. I grabbed a pair of oven mitts and took them out. I sighed in relief when they looked pretty decent.

“Now, I’ll let them cool down while we eat.” I looked over my shoulder, smiling mischievously. “And then you will get to taste test for me.”

Sukea rose an eyebrow. “I thought you told me I didn’t have to.”

“I lied,” I said simply, walking over to the kitchen table and plopping down across from him. “Trust me, you’ll like them.”

He sighed, picking up a fork. “I highly doubt that, but we’ll see.” I giggled as I picked up my own utensil.

The food was so delicious and I closed my eyes to relish the flavors. “Good God, this is amazing. You’re going to have to come everyday to make me food now.”

Sukea laughed. “I would happily oblige.”

I pointed a fork at him after I swallowed my food. “I will hold you to that.”

We made idle chat, and I still couldn’t believe the amount of times he could make me laugh. It kind of went on like that until we were done with our food. I got up and brought two cookies. I put them on paper napkins and slid one over to him.

“Come on. Just a little bite,” I said. I took a bite of my own cookie, chewing for a minute before deciding I was satisfied with the way they came out.

“Hm. Okay, but don’t be offended if I don’t like it,” he said cautiously. He picked up the cookie and then took a tentative bite. I watched curiously as I saw his reaction. He wrinkled his nose for a second, but then his face relaxed and gave me an impressed look. “Huh. Not bad, bonbon.”

I snorted. “First of all, lame nickname. Second of all, I told you!” I gave him a smug smile as I took another bite of my cookie. “My cookies are the best.” I stuck out a tongue at him. He rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. “So meet me at the park tomorrow so we can go look for him?”

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Sukea said, taking another bite. I smirked.

“Okay, awesome. Then tomorrow we will do my plan, and this time it will _not_ fail.”

Sukea smiled at me. “But if it does, then we will do plan B, which is _my_ plan.”

I rolled my eyes. “Like that’ll ever happen.” I waved a hand dismissively at him, and all he did was shove the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!! I love hearing theories, predictions, or any constructive criticism!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate the lot of you! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC & Sukea proceed with her plan.

* * *

We hid behind some bushes.

I tried not to think of us like some sort of stalkers, but it really felt like it. I pushed those thoughts away. I convinced Sukea to at least give me a minute or two to gain some sort of confidence.

“Just go over there and do your thing,” he said quietly, peeking through the bush. Kakashi was walking alongside the canal in the village and about to approach the small bridge. “If you don’t go soon, he will disappear.”

I cradled the goodie bag in my hands, feeling the cookies underneath my fingertips. I gnawed on my bottom lip, feeling nervous. “But what if you’re right? What if he hates my cookies? And then he will make fun of me and then not take me seriously and—”

Sukea lightly bonked the top of my head, his face featuring a scowl. “What did I tell you about overthinking? Besides, I don’t even like cookies and I liked them!”

I hit his shoulder back, pouting. “Fine, fine!” I looked and he was walking further away.

“It’s now or never,” Sukea said. “Now, shoo!”

I took a deep breath and let it out. I stood up, fixing my headband on my arm. Sukea glanced up at me and gave me two thumbs up. I quickly made my way over to the sidewalk, hearing the water stream downwards and seeing birds fly up above. Before he could get any further, I called out his name.

Kakashi stopped and spun on his heel. I kept walking to catch up to him. I held the bag tighter in my hands, but then tried to relax as I didn’t want to crush the cookies. Kakashi saw me and I saw his eye close due to him smiling. “Hey, it’s my little troublemaker. What are you doing out here, pebbles?”

I blushed. He called me his little troublemaker as well, which I reveled in. The “my” always making my heart skip. “I-I was actually trying to find you!” I dangled the cookies in one hand as I brushed back my hair with the other.

“Oh?” He rose a curious brow, and I felt my heart pound inside my chest. I wanted to flee.

“Yes. So, um … did you have time to talk?” I tried to smile up at him and took a step closer.

“Hmm …” He tilted his head from side to side as if he was thinking, looking up at the sky. “Yeah. I have some time. What can I do for you?”

Relieved that he even agreed, I felt myself smiling. I’ve never gotten this far before. I almost wanted to turn around and give a thumbs up to Sukea. It was working!

“Can we take a little wa—”

“AKAMARU! GET BACK HERE!” I suddenly heard.

There was loud barking and I looked back over my shoulder to see an angry Kiba chasing after a rogue Akamaru. He was coming straight towards us. I rose an eyebrow as the dog came closer. Then, before I had a chance to move my hand, he jumped up to grab the bottom of the goodie bag between his teeth.

I gasped, suddenly turning and pulled it away. “Hey! Akamaru!” I exclaimed.

“Akamaru! Get away from big sis!” Kiba said, finally catching up.

Akamaru growled as I pulled harder, gritting my teeth. As Kiba tried to pull Akamaru back, the bag ripped open and I watched in horror as I saw it fly in the air, the cookies spilling out. Most of them dropped into the water, a few on the floor at my and Kakashi’s feet.

I stared in shock at the snacks on the ground.

“Bad boy, Akamaru!” Kiba said, glaring at the dog in his hands now. He looked over at me, his face apologetic. “I’m so sorry, big sis! I can buy you some more cookies!”

I blinked and felt sorrow swell up my chest. “No … I-I made these for …” I looked away.

Suddenly, we heard Shino and Hinata call out to Kiba who were further up ahead, their hands waving. Kiba took one last glance at me and then bowed. “Really, really sorry, big sis! I’ll make it up to you, I swear!” Then he ran off, still reprimanding Akamaru in his arms.

I turned back around, feeling my cheeks flushed. How embarrassing! I made these for nothing then!

Kakashi snapped his book closed. “Oh, pebbles. Did you make these for me?” He bent down, picking up a cookie, inspecting it before standing back up.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. His face was neutral, but I wasn’t sure if he was pleased or displeased. I looked away, shaking my head. “I ... uh, I ... oh, what’s that over there?” I pointed and he looked over his shoulder.

I did a transportation jutsu not far from Sukea and then ran over to him in the bushes, falling on my knees. “Oh, my God! Utter humiliation!” I buried my hands in my face.

Sukea chuckled and I glared at him, hitting his chest. “Shut up! I thought I was going to die from embarrassment!”

“You weren’t, you weren’t!” he assured me, and then he gave me a lopsided grin. “I guess we should go with plan B.”

I groaned, laying back on the grass. I didn’t even want to attempt his plan.

“Okay. Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” he agreed. He poked my cheek and I glowered up at him. He only grinned wider.

◙ ◙ ◙

I never had a chance to try Sukea’s lame plan as there was a quick development in the mission I was supposed to be on in a couple of days.

I was summoned along with Ebisu and Genma. The Hokage wanted us to leave as soon as possible so we had to pack soon. As I was packing, there was a knock at my door. I went to go get it and there was Sukea.

“Are you prepared for today?” he asked.

I shook my head. “Can’t. Hokage ordered me to leave for my mission immediately. Something happened.” I turned to go back into my room to finish packing up my bag.

“Oh, what happened?” Sukea followed me.

I smiled at him over my shoulder, going around my room and picking up stuff. “Sorry. Can’t really talk to a civilian about it. No offense.”

“Oh. Right,” he said, scratching his chin. “How long will you be gone for?”

“Not sure,” I said. I went to the bathroom, my voice louder so he could hear me. “Maybe a week. Two weeks tops. Hopefully not more than that.” I came back out, putting my toiletries in my backpack. “Why? You going to miss me?” I teased.

He chuckled, shaking his head that made his hair swing across his forehead. “Would it be weird if I said yes?”

“No,” I said, zipping up my pack.

“You got everything?” he asked, taking a step closer. “First aid kit? Canteen? Food pills?”

I giggled. “Yes, yes, and yes.”

He started to list other things off, a serious look on his face. I came up to him and shook my head, looking up at him. “I have everything, Sukea. I promise.”

He frowned, locking eyes on me. “I just want to make sure. As a shinobi, you have to be prepared for everything.”

“Trust me when I say I overpack,” I said.

He let a small smile overtake his lips. “Okay. I trust you. You’re leaving now, right?”

I nodded, hoisting the backpack on my shoulders. “Yup. Ebisu and Genma should be meeting me at the front gates soon.”

“Let me walk you there then,” he said.

I smiled up at him. “Okay. Yeah. I would like that.”

So after finalizing everything and locking up, we went on our way. Sukea talked about what he was going to do. He said he wanted to buy a new camera for his journalist adventures. I giggled. “You have like three different cameras you rotate through and you want _another_ one?”

“I need to make sure my quality is up to date!” he said, grinning at me. He had his hands in his pockets.

“So, will you be around when I come back?” I asked. I was hoping that we could get back on schedule with the whole Kakashi thing.

“I think so. If I’m not, it would mean I had another assignment.”

“Okay,” I said. “How do I find you? Actually, I don’t even know where you live.”

He chuckled. “I’ll come find you, bubblegum. All right?”

I mocked gagging. “That’s the worse one yet.”

Sukea threw his head back, laughing. I grinned. I liked that I was the cause of it. When we neared the gates, I saw Ebisu and Genma waiting at the front. I waved at them as they waved back. Sukea turned to me. “Come back safely.”

I nodded.

He rose an eyebrow. “Promise?”

I almost giggled. Remembering what he said to me last time, I smiled up at him. “I swear.”

◙ ◙ ◙

The mission went on without a hitch.

It did last longer than I anticipated. Three weeks. We were pretty proud of ourselves though as it had to do with the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire, and we successfully avoided some major conflicts between him and the Hidden Leaf.

During the mission though, I found myself surprised that I was thinking a lot of Sukea. I had a feeling it was just because we had become pretty close friends over the few weeks we’ve known each other. He just seemed so familiar and comforting, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on why.

With him in mind, I tried to figure out what my next move would be. He will probably want to do his plan that we never did, but I needed to come up with something even better. I still didn’t believe him that just talking bluntly to Kakashi would work. I have seen the way girls swoon over him, and I have seen a lot of beautiful women come up to him in bars on the rare occasion he came out with us. Sometimes, I would even see him leave with one of them. Over the years, I have found myself thinking I wasn’t good enough. He was this amazing shinobi that people have either been really afraid of or deeply respected.

I needed to make sure that I stood out than the rest of the people that have thrown themselves at him. I didn’t want to come off as another girl just lusting after him—I wanted to get to know him on a deeper level and pursue something serious. That’s why I was trying so hard.

And hopefully, I had just come up with something that might make me stand out.

◙ ◙ ◙

“I know what I’m going to do!” I said, jumping on my toes.

Sukea chuckled beside me, walking with his hands in his pockets. “Oh, goodie. I can’t wait to hear this one.”

I huffed. “This one’s going to work!”

As we neared the bookstore, I felt excited. I had called earlier to ask if they had the book available and the clerk said yes. They even offered to have it ready for me at the front so I didn’t have to waste time searching for it.

When we entered, Sukea gave me a curious look. “What are we doing here?”

“I’m picking up something.” I waggled my eyebrows up at him. As I practically skipped to the front desk, the clerk smiled.

“What can I help you with?” she asked.

I told her my name and how a book was reserved here for me.

“Ah, yes! You’re the one I talked to earlier.” She bent down and picked something up. She put the little orange book on the counter and I smiled widely, seeing the book in mint condition. I was so used to seeing Kakashi’s worn out one. “Will that be all?”

“Yes!” I said, lifting myself on my toes briefly, excited. I looked up at Sukea and his eyes were wide like saucers. “What?”

He turned away quickly and I quirked an eyebrow. But then I paid for my book and she put it in a bag for me. I held it to my chest as we exited.

I peeked at Sukea who had become unusually quiet. I swore I saw red on his cheeks but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. “What are you planning to do with that?” he finally spoke.

I giggled, bringing the book in the bag up to my lips. “Well, read it, duh! Kakashi is _always_ reading this!” We passed by shops and I was making us go to my favorite dango shop. “I mean, isn’t it perfect? I’ll read this and then we’ll have something to bond over! It’s just a romance novel, right? I’ve seen like a million romance films so it should be fun!”

Sukea glanced down at me, suddenly looking nervous. “You mean you have no idea what the book’s about?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “What do you mean? The cover is a guy chasing a girl. It’s pretty self-explanatory.” I frowned. “Why? Have you read it? Is it horrible?”

Sukea looked away, suddenly coughing. My eyes widened. “Whoa, are you okay?”

“Never better,” he finally croaked out. “And, uh, no. I never read it.”

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. He avoided my eyes again. “Hmm ... okay ....” I grinned up at him. I had a feeling he was lying. Somehow, I was going to get it out of him.

As we slid into our usual booth, I placed the book beside me. I ate my dango and he had a small sandwich. I asked what he did while I was away, and he told me he did leave a couple of times to do journalist assignments.

I told him how the mission was a success. Sometimes I wished he was still a shinobi so I could talk to him about it freely as it wasn’t deemed classified. But we were only allowed to discuss these things between shinobi.

When he walked me home, I asked, “So want to come over tomorrow to hang out? I’ve got this new brownie recipe that I want to test out!”

Sukea shook his head, smiling. “You really are going to force me to like everything you bake, huh?”

“It’s not forced if you automatically love it as soon as you put it in your mouth,” I said, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll come by, but I’m not helping you this time.”

I pouted but I would rather have him there than not at all. As I said my goodbye, he pinched my nose. I scowled, rubbing it. “What was that for?”

“Just wanted to annoy you.” He smirked.

“You already do that without trying!” He laughed and then told me he would see me tomorrow.

The next day, he came over. I felt myself fill with happiness when I opened the door and saw him. I didn’t think having a new friend would make me feel this way. He ended up helping me make the brownies without me even asking him.

He ate three in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I'm having so much fun writing this! I hope it's not getting too boring as it's all fluff for now :p But I appreciate all the comments and support! You guys are amazing. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC & Sukea run into Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! So, after much debating, I have decided to get back on Tumblr after 2 years of taking a break. If you would like, you can sure follow me! :)  
> [Here is the link!](https://jazzi-fizz.tumblr.com/)

* * *

I hadn’t had a chance to start reading the book, so I finally found a rooftop of a building that I could read in peace.

I sat on the edge, my back against the fence. I dangled my legs and had just flipped to the fourth page when I heard a voice to my right.

“Whoa. You read those kind of books?”

I turned my head, Ebisu standing there with his hands on his hips. I saw him cock an eyebrow, but I couldn’t see his eyes behind his sunglasses. I laughed. “Is there something wrong with this book or something?” I closed the book, keeping a thumb where I was at.

Ebisu shook his head. “Oh, I see. You’re new to the series, right?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Oh, I thought it was just one book.” If it was a series, I’m sure I would’ve seen Kakashi read the other ones.

Ebisu shrugged, sitting next to me, one leg up and the other dangling off the building. “I happen to know the author. He’s working on the next one. Should be done writing it in a few weeks.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Oh, wow! So you got connections, eh?” I snickered, elbowing him in the ribs.

He laughed. “Kind of. He’s well renowned.”

I looked at the cover, the author’s name displayed. “Jiraiya.”

“That’s the one.”

“Sounds familiar,” I said, tilting my head, squinting my eyes.

Before he could say more, I spotted Genma jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He landed beside us and I blinked up at him. “Ebisu, the Hokage is summoning you.” He glanced down at me, smirking, his toothpick in his mouth. “Hey, short stuff.”

I rolled my eyes. “Not in the mood for your annoyingness today, Gen.”

“Say the whole name next time,” he said, chuckling. I grinned at him.

“Let me know how you’re liking the book,” Ebisu said, chuckling. He ruffled my hair before standing up. “All right, I’m off.” He used the teleportation jutsu and then he vanished.

I poked Genma’s calf. “What you up to now? Want to do something?”

Genma rose an eyebrow. “You asking me out on a date?”

I laughed, shaking my head. “If I was, you’d know.” I fluttered my eyelashes at him and he laughed back. “No. Can’t I just hang out with a friend?” I pouted.

“Sure.” He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. I stood up, putting the book in my back pouch.

“Dango?”

“I swear, you can live off that stuff.” Genma shook his head.

I grinned. “It’s my favorite. Maybe we can catch the rest of the gang on the way there.”

“All right.” Before we jumped off, he looked at me and pointed towards where I put the book away. “By the way, are you seriously reading that book?”

I lifted my hands in exasperation. “Why does no one want to tell me what’s up with this book?”

Genma chuckled. “I see now. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.” He smirked at me once more and then jumped off. I followed, scowling. I’ll have to start taking the book serious now.

◙ ◙ ◙

A week and a half later, Sukea picked me up so we could go eat lunch together.

As we left my apartment, he asked me what I found so intriguing about Kakashi. “Is it the hair?” he said, glancing at me, his hands in his pockets.

I giggled at his comment. I bit my lip. “No. I don’t know. He’s cute!”

Sukea gave me an incredulous look. “You can’t even see his whole face!”

I bent my head back, letting out a huge laugh. “I mean, I don’t know! It’s the mysterious air around him!”

Sukea deadpanned, and for a second, he looked so familiar. “Right. Mysterious and cool. What all girls are attracted to these days, eh?”

I grinned at him, tilting my head. “Well, someone’s jealous.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah. It’s just a wonder why many women throw themselves at him.”

I covered my face, groaning. “Is this your way of telling me to give up?”

Sukea let out a snort. I peeked through my fingers up at him. “If you don’t think you can handle the competition, then maybe.”

I pouted. “I mean ...” I bit my lip, looking away before sighing. “I don’t know.”

He bumped his shoulder against mine. “Okay, what’s on your mind?”

I let out a breathless laugh, shaking my head. “Nothing. It’s just ... I want to thank you for attempting to help me. But what if this is useless? It’s been two and a half months and he hasn’t even glanced my way! Or showed any interested. Oh, God. What if he already has a secret girlfriend?” My eyes widened as I looked up at him. “I mean, think about it! He’s a _very_ private man!”

Sukea looked at me for a second. “I don’t think so. I mean, I may not know the guy that well ... but I have a feeling if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn’t hide her away.”

I let out a breath. “What if I’m not his type?”

Sukea shrugged. “I mean ... why wouldn’t you be? You’re gorgeous and have a kind heart.”

I stopped and stared at him, my blush creeping onto my face. He didn’t react, just kept looking forward. “Oh.”

He gave me a sideways glance, a small smirk on his lips. “Oh?”

I looked down. “Uh ... I mean, thanks! Sorry! I’m not ...”

Sukea laughed. “Now look who’s shy.”

I scowled. Then I looked up and started to panic. It was him!

I let out a small panicked noise and Sukea’s head snapped up. “Oh, dear. What’re you going to do now?”

He was walking down the sidewalk we were on, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his book open. “Uh ...” I looked around, and then before I could even think about it, I grabbed Sukea’s arm.

Before he could react, I held onto it tightly, pressing it into the side of my breast and pulling him close. His eyes widened for a second, and then I produced the most high pitched giggle I have ever done in my life.

“I _love_ that!” I exclaimed, fluttering my eyelashes up at Sukea, biting my lip.

As we neared crossing paths, my eyes briefly flickered to Kakashi. He had looked up from his book and so I averted my eyes quickly away. I heard my name, and I looked up to see Kakashi staring at us.

I clung harder to Sukea—impossible as I’ve already invaded enough of his personal space. I blinked innocently. “Oh, hello, Hatake.”

His eye flickered to Sukea amusingly before he looked back at me. “Hello. Having a nice afternoon?”

I grinned, giggling. “The _best_. Have a good one!” Then I quickened our pace, turning the corner. I let go of Sukea as I peeked around the corner, the Copy Ninja walking away still. “Do you think he bought that?”

I looked back to see a slightly stunned Sukea, his cheeks flushed a little pink. I winced. Oh, no.

“Ah, I’m so sorry! I panicked and he was coming and ...! I read in one of them chapters about making the other jealous. Of course, that’s assuming the other person is even interested ...”

He recovered quickly, putting a hand to the back of his neck, laughing. “No, it’s okay!”

“I should’ve warned you,” I said, smiling sheepishly. “Anyway.” I looked back over and he was gone. “I wondered if it worked. What do you think?”

Sukea shoved his hands in his coat pockets. “Not sure. Is he the jealous type?”

I frowned. “I don’t know.” I glanced up at him. “I’ve never seen him with anyone before.”

“Ah, well ...” Sukea looked away for a second. “Should we test the theory out?” I saw his cheeks flush pink again.

I giggled. “What do you have in mind?”

He looked at me and his stare was intense. I felt my breath catch my in throat for a second. Oh, wow. The way he was looking at me made tingles flow from my head to the tips of my toes. I blinked, trying to get myself out of it. I looked down.

“We could ...”

“Big sis!” I turned and saw Naruto and Sakura running towards us, their hands in the air. Sasuke trailed slowly behind, his hands hidden in his pockets. He looked annoyed.

“Hi, kids! Whatcha up to?” I said, smiling.

“We saw Sukea and wanted to ask if he would help us again!” Sakura said, beaming up at him.

Sasuke scoffed. “I’m sure he’s busy, Sakura.”

Sakura gave a wounded look over her shoulder and then I sighed. I swear that boy needs a reality check.

“What’s the favor?” Sukea asked.

Sakura’s face lit up and Naruto started to giggle mischievously. “We want to try and catch Kakashi off guard today! Shikamaru and the others decided to help us out!” Naruto said, grinning.

I laughed, ruffling his hair. “That sounds like fun!” I looked over at Sukea, smiling.

He glanced at me and then shrugged. “Sure. I need my big scoop anyway.”

“Awesome!” Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. Sakura giggled, and I saw Sasuke give a little smirk. “Come on, Mr. Sukea sir!”

Naruto and Sakura grabbed his coat sleeves from each arm and started to pull him away. I giggled, waving at them. “Good luck!” I called out.

Sukea looked over his shoulder helplessly. “You’re not coming?”

“No, let me know how it goes!” I called out as they rounded the corner.

I giggled as Sukea was dragged away.

◙ ◙ ◙

I was sitting against a tree in the park, betting that Sukea would come back to find me after him and the kids were done. I figured since he was pulled away involuntarily and he never got to finish what he wanted to say. Also, he owed me lunch.

I was continuing to read the Make-Out Paradise book, flipping to a new chapter, when I felt a familiar presence beside me.

I smiled, already knowing how I would tease him. “So, were you able to unmask the oh so mysterious Kakashi Hatake?”

“Well, no, they seriously failed.” I heard a chuckle next to me.

My eyes widened, my head snapping up to see Kakashi standing there with his hands in his pockets. He was looking down at me with a close eyed smile.

“K-Kakashi!” My head was trying to catch up to what was happening and confused as to why I assumed it was Sukea.

“Hey, pebbles. Are you reading what I think you’re reading?” He rose an eyebrow.

Flushing, I snapped the book shut and put it under my thigh quickly. “D-Did you need something, Kakashi?” I looked down at the grass, begging the ground to open up and swallow me.

“No, I just saw you and wanted to say hello.” He crouched down next to me, his wrists resting on his knees. “I also wanted to confirm what you were reading.”

“I-I barely started!” I lied, looking the other way, closing my eyes tightly. _Oh, please, please, someone save me._ After reading a couple of chapters, I could see why people were so weird about the book.

“It’s okay, pebbles, I’m not going to make fun of you.” Still, I heard the smirk in his voice.

I scowled, turning to look at him. My breath caught in my throat as I realized how close he was, his eye boring into mine. Blood rushed up to my cheeks but I couldn’t look away. He tilted his head, a smile clear behind his mask.

“S-So they really failed?” I managed to get out. I clenched my fists in my lap.

Kakashi let out a snort and looked out into the field. “Yes. I mean, that Sukea guy had a good strategy, but I was a step ahead. Shikamaru almost got me too.”

“Oh, I see.” I smiled, thinking that if anyone would be able to unmask Kakashi one day, Shikamaru would be able to come up with a plan to do it.

“So that Sukea fellow and you close?” He didn’t look at me when he asked.

“Like dating?” I squeaked out, shocked he was asking. He turned his head back to me, a curious glint in his eye. “N-no! Not at all! I mean, we haven’t ...! I’m not ...!”

Another slow smile formed behind his mask. “Didn’t seem so earlier.”

“I was ... that was ...” I sputtered, feeling like I was caught.

He let out a laugh then, his eye crinkling up with the action. “It’s okay, pebbles. I was just teasing. I’m glad you’re making new friends.”

I tried to laugh as well but I felt so embarrassed. I looked down at my hands. “Yeah. He’s a really good person.” I smiled softly.

“Good.” I glanced at him and his eye softened. “I worry about you sometimes.”

I blinked at him. “Huh? Why?”

He shook his head, not answering, then leaned back on his heels. “I need to get going now. I’ll see you soon, okay?” He reached up to my head as he usually did, but then stopped himself short, closing his hand into a fist. “Ah, have a good day, pebbles.”

He stood up then as I nodded. “You too,” I called out as he nodded back, smiling. He turned, hands in pockets, and walked away.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. He didn’t pat my head.

_He didn’t pat my head!_

◙ ◙ ◙

Later, as I saw Sukea come down the small hill, I couldn’t help my excitement.

“Sukea!” I yelled, jumping on my toes. He looked up, putting a hand in the air. I squealed and started to run to him.

His eyes widened but then I opened my arms and jumped into his. He caught me, a little taken aback. “I think we did it!”

“Whoa there, what did we do exactly?” he said, chuckling.

I buried my face in his chest, shaking my head, squealing again. “He didn’t pat my head!”

He pulled me back gently by the shoulders and I looked up at him grinning. “Context, sugar bear. I need context.”

I giggled and pulled him towards to what I called our tree now. He sat down against the trunk of the tree and I sat next to him, facing him. I told him my conversation with Kakashi, and he took out his camera and started to tinker with it.

“He didn’t pat my head!” I exclaimed, shaking with excitement. “Do you think my little stunt worked? He even asked if we were dating! Aha! Maybe it’s finally happening!”

Sukea chuckled, shaking his head. “All right, sugar bear. We still have a lot of work to do.”

“But didn’t you just hear me? He didn’t pat my head!” I didn’t even get annoyed by the nickname. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

“I heard you, I heard you,” he said, smiling at me.

I sighed contentedly, laying back on the grass with my arms spread out. I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on my face. “Thank you, Sukea.”

I turned my head to look at him. He glanced down at me, his camera in his hands. “Hm? For what?”

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much but I didn’t care. “For helping me get this far. I couldn’t have done it without you. We should play matchmaker for you next!”

He brought his camera to his eye, his smile still evident, and looked down at me. I grinned even wider, my eyes closing from the action, very much Naruto-style.

 _Click_.

“Beautiful,” he said, pulling back and looking back down at the camera. “I’m framing this one.”

I laughed, turning on my side and poking him in the ribs. “Dummy.”

“ _Your_ dummy though,” he murmured, still smiling down at the camera.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” I leaned my head against his knee, closing my eyes, still reeling. He put a hand on my head, his thumb caressing my temple as he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I loved writing this one!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls want to talk to OC about her love life, and later, Sukea & OC become a little closer ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Okay, so this will be kind of off topic, but holy crap have I been blown away last night. If you guys want another fluff piece to get lost into, I have found a Gai-centric story! I never thought I would be into a Gai-centric story (no offense because he is one of my absolute FAVES!), but I stumbled upon this story and caught up to it in one sitting.
> 
> This story is called ['Spear & Shield' by Hadley_sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389303/chapters/64280698). If you love Gai, AND KAKASHI, I really think you would enjoy this story! I haven't found a story in a long time that has captured Kakashi so well, and the chapters that he's in are so fun! I just thought it would be fitting to recommend a story based around Kakashi's one true rival! :') <3 Ok sry if this was annoying, byeee <3

* * *

“Okay, you _have_ to tell us what’s going on with you and that Sukea guy.”

Anko rose an eyebrow, raising her glass to her lips. I blushed, looking down at my own cup, holding it between my hands.

Kurenai laughed, squeezing my arm. “Oh, come on, Anko. We all know that our girl here only has eyes for the noble Kakashi Hatake.”

“Kurenai!” I squeaked out, rushing to put my hand over her mouth. I looked around nervously. “Don’t say that stuff out loud! Someone could hear you!” She scowled and pushed my arm away, huffing a bit.

“Like I would say it loud enough for anyone to hear!”

Anko shook her head. “Okay, so who is it? Sukea or Hatake?”

“Oh, come on, you guys!” I said, throwing my hands up. They had dragged me out to a pub since it’s been awhile that we’ve seen each other. We were huddled together in a corner booth, enjoying some drinks until they started to drill me about my love life. “Can we please not talk about this? It’s embarrassing.”

“Um, we’re your girl friends, and if you can’t tell us about it, then who are you going to talk to?” Anko said, crossing her arms.

Kurenai giggled, taking a sip of her mojito. “We just want to know if you’re still into Hatake, that’s all.”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” I said, my face flaming. “You guys know that. You’re the ones that like to point out so much how obvious it is!” I glared at them.

Anko barked out a laugh and then downed the rest of her drink. “Yeah, yeah. Except for him. I swear that boy is dumb.”

“He’s a prodigy, Anko. Don’t talk about him like that,” I said, leaning over and flicking her forehead.

“Hey, now! It’s not my fault!” she said, rubbing where I hit her. I giggled.

Kurenai’s eyes slid past Anko’s shoulder and I turned to look what she was staring at. She had a small smile on her face. I saw Asuma go up to the bar with Genma in tow. I smiled slowly and then elbowed her gently in the ribs. “All right, now spill it with Asuma. How are things going?”

“W-What?” she said, her eyes widened. She looked down, her cheeks flushing. “Nothing is going on between us!”

Anko snickered behind her glass. “Yeah, right. And I’m a purple elephant.”

Kurenai gave her a glare. “Watch it, Anko.”

“Watch what? You lose your cool as your boy toy comes over here?” Anko said, grinning. And on cue, Asuma and Genma came up to our booth.

“Hey, girls, surprised to see you here,” Asuma said, but he was really only talking to Kurenai. She immediately smiled, the flush on her face never leaving.

“It’s kind of a girls night out so you’re not really invited,” she said dryly. She took a sip of her drink.

Asuma faked being hurt. “Does that mean you won’t let us buy you gals a round?”

“Um, if it’s free drinks, join us all you want!” Anko said, perking up. She pointed at Asuma. “You offered so now go, lover boy.”

He laughed. “Lover boy?”

Anko flinched and I knew that Kurenai kicked her under the table. I giggled, finishing up my drink. “I’ll go help you,” Kurenai said. She slid out from the booth and left with Asuma. Anko sneered, giving me a look. I shrugged, giggling.

Genma then slid next to me, taking Kurenai’s spot. “Hey, short stuff. Don’t see you too often here. Did Anko drag you out here?”

“I didn’t drag anyone, Genma. And you’ll watch your mouth if you don’t want to be punched tonight,” Anko said, sitting back and crossing her arms.

Genma smirked at her, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth. “Try me.”

Anko scowled at him. “Okay!” I said, laughing to try to break the tension. “Um, well, no, I wasn’t dragged. I wanted to come out to drink. It’s been a while.” I shrugged.

“Wow, so you _do_ like to have fun sometimes,” Genma teased.

I laughed, looking up at him. “Your definition of fun isn’t really my cup of tea.”

“Maybe if you hang around more, you’d find out that it would be.”

For some reason, I blinked and felt a slow blush color my cheeks. I tried to laugh it off, looking down at my empty cup. I peeked up to see Anko grinning at me. “What?” I mouthed.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Kurenai and Asuma finally came back with another round of drinks. Anko slid over to the end to let the two join her. The rest of the night was fun hanging out with friends, but it still bothered me how Anko kept smirking at me every now and then. I had to pull her aside later to make sure to tell her that I _only_ had eyes on Kakashi and to stop assuming things.

◙ ◙ ◙

“Come on, let me try it!”

Sukea shook his head. “Sorry, you have to be this tall to try.” He put a hand above my head and I gaped at him.

“Hey!” He laughed, putting his camera above my head. “Sukea! You’re a dead man!”

“I don’t think I am,” he said, giving me a cheeky smile.

“You’re so mean!” I huffed, turning away. I crossed my arms, scowling. Maybe I could guilt him into letting me try.

I felt him come up behind me, and then I felt his arms come around me. He had put his camera strap around my neck, the camera in my face now. “I was just teasing. Cheer up, buttercup. Here ya go.”

I grinned, grabbing the camera. “Thank you!” I looked down at it. “How does it work?”

We stood like that, his arms around me as he pointed at the different functions in case I wanted to change the settings. It was pretty easy though.

He put his hands on my shoulders as I lifted the camera, aiming at the nice scenery in front of us. I took a picture.

I pulled back and looked down at the screen. He pressed a button and it popped up the last photo I took. “Oh, look! I’m really good!”

He laughed, ruffling my hair. “Okay, come on. You want some ramen?”

“Yes!” I turned and aimed the camera at him. He smiled.

 _Click_.

“This is fun!” I said.

So as we went along to Ichiraku, I took random photos. I giggled as I captured moments like a mother reprimanding her son, Ino giving flowers to old Mrs. Rumiko, and Rock Lee kicking the air as Tenten yelled at him to stop.

When we reached the ramen stand, Sasuke was leaning against a pole, hands in his pockets. I aimed the camera at him and took a photo. He lazily looked over at me. “Hey, kiddo,” I said, grinning. I pulled the camera back.

“What, are you a photographer now?” he said sarcastically.

I shrugged. “No. Whatcha doing out here?”

“Naruto wanted to get the team together to eat some ramen. I just happened to be around so I agreed,” he said, shrugging.

I bit my lip from giggling. He would never admit that he liked hanging with his teammates. I perked up anyway. “Is he going to invite Kakashi?”

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. “If he can even find him. Kakashi hasn’t been around for anything but training and missions these days.”

I glanced at Sukea and he shrugged. I rose an eyebrow. “That’s odd. He’s always seen around reading.”

Before Sasuke could say anything else, we heard voices. “Shut up, Naruto! You’re so annoying!”

“It’s not my fault, Sakura! Bushier Brow-sensei asked and I was just answering honestly!”

“This isn’t even a date! You told me Sasuke was going to come too!” Sakura yelled.

Then they were in view. Sasuke sighed, looking up to the sky as if he was praying for something to give him strength. I laughed, putting the camera up to my eye. Sukea chuckled beside me. I focused the camera as Sakura was hitting Naruto on the arm and Naruto flinching.

“Got it. Beautiful.” I grinned back at Sukea.

“You’re having a lot of fun being the photographer today,” he said.

“I am! Now, come on, let’s eat!” I put up a hand. “Naruto, Sakura! Hurry up! I’m starving!”

Their heads snapped to attention and Naruto’s grin took up his whole face. “Big sis!” Sakura lifted up an arm and waved back, smiling widely.

Soon, we were all sitting at the ramen bar. Sukea sat at the end, Naruto on my other side. Next to Naruto was Sasuke and then Sakura. We ordered a big meal, and after Naruto’s second bowl, everyone was done. I started to take random pictures of everyone.

I gave the camera to Naruto and told him to take a picture of Sukea and me, but he messed it up and it came out blurry. I laughed.

We all started to walk down into the heart of the village. As we walked down the trail to the training grounds, I wanted to take pictures of us. I made Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura huddle together so I could take a picture of them. Then, I had Sakura take an actual good picture of Sukea and me. Later, we saw Team Guy come down and I asked one of them to take a picture of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sukea and me. That one was my favorite.

After taking more random pictures, I gave the camera back to Sukea. “Would you be able to print those out? I would love them.”

“Sure,” Sukea said, smiling down at me. We had already walked the kids back home at this point, and he was accompanying me to my apartment.

“Thank you! I had so much fun. No wonder you chose this profession.”

He chuckled. “It’s not the only reason why, but maybe I can tell you another day.”

I giggled. “Okay.” When we arrived at my place, I invited him in. It was weird. We spent so much time together when we could, but I never got tired of him.

I was supposed to be on another mission in a couple of days, and I already knew I was going to miss him. I’ve never had a close friend like him. I mean, sure Kurenai and Anko were my two closest friends, but not the way that Sukea and I were. He knew a lot of my secrets and got to know me in much more deeper ways than I had ever opened up to my other friends.

I wondered if he felt the same way too.

◙ ◙ ◙

Sukea passed me the cup of tea and sat down again next to me.

We were sitting on the floor, our backs against the base of the couch, and the coffee table in front of us. He ordered takeout a while ago on the phone before making me tea. I couldn’t help but notice the muscles he had as he wore that skintight black shirt again. I tried not to stare and moved my eyes away from him to the book in front of me. “Okay, so what have we learned so far?” he said.

“That Kakashi Hatake is a pervert,” I said, my voice flat.

Sukea bent his head back and laughed. I suppressed a smile as I brought the rim of the cup to my lips. I had found myself loving his laugh lately. I took a small sip and he turned to me, grinning, and eyes sparkling. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

I snorted and pushed the book on the coffee table towards him. “Take a peek yourself. I would be too embarrassed to say some of this stuff out loud too.”

“Hm.” He picked up the book and brought it up in front of his face. He flipped through the pages, and for a fleeting second, the sight seemed so familiar. I blinked and the feeling snapped away. His eyes turned to me. “Yeah, pretty hot stuff here.”

I giggled, setting my cup down on the coffee table. I shifted so my body turned towards him, resting my elbow on the couch cushion as I rested the side of my head into my palm. “So what should my strategy be here, Captain?”

His eyebrows knitted together for a second and then he set down the book. He turned to me, mimicking my posture. “What are you comfortable trying?” He smirked.

“I don’t know,” I said, my eyes falling to my lap briefly before looking back at him. “That new position the girl tried in chapter 9 seems _pretty_ tempting.”

He blinked and I saw his entire face bloom into a full red color. I laughed, pushing against his shoulder gently. “Aha! I knew you’ve read the books before!”

He sputtered and then looked down, covering his face. “Oh, okay. Wow. Yeah, you got me.”

I giggled, shaking my head. “So are these books _really_ that popular or do I coincidentally know the two biggest perverts in the village?” I smirked as his face got redder.

He chuckled, shaking his head, his curly brown locks swaying a bit. I briefly thought about running my hand through his hair. I resisted.

“Let’s go with the former?” he said, grinning at me.

I giggled again. I reached out to poke that beauty mark of his. “Okay, let’s go with that.”

My fingers fluttered briefly over to his chin, and before I knew it, my thumb brushed over his lower lip. Oh, wow. “They’re so soft,” I quietly mused out loud. I leaned in and then Sukea’s hand quickly grasped my wrist. My eyes slid up slowly to meet his. His breathing faltered a bit and I felt something burn deep within me.

His eyes searched my face and I thought he was going to pull away. But then his hand reached out, fingers curling around the side of my neck, his fingertips pressing against the nape of my neck. His eyes flickered down to my lips and I let them part. I hoped he would find mine as tempting as I found his.

With his free hand, his thumb caressed my lips. His eyes dimmed and lust was the only thing clear in his features. He said my name softly. “I want—”

A knock snapped us back to reality. We pulled away from each other and I looked at Sukea as another knock came. I felt my cheeks flush a little and before I could say anything, he was up on his feet. “I’ll get that,” he said. He rushed over to the door.

I let my head fall back against the couch cushion. I willed my breathing to go back to normal. Were we really about to kiss right now?

I shook my head. No. It was just ... I shouldn’t. I bit my lip. _Kakashi_.

Kakashi was the one I like.

 _Right?_ I thought as I watched Sukea come back with our takeout. He was talking as he put the bag down on the coffee table.

I tried to imagine Kakashi doing the same. If I would feel just as happy as him being here.

I tried to tell myself I would. Maybe even more.

I took the food that Sukea passed me along with chopsticks, and I tried to smile.

I would.

I looked down, furrowing my eyebrows.

 _I would,_ I demanded myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm having such a blast writing this story!! 
> 
> Your comments mean so much to me and really motivate me! Thank you for reading! <3 You all are amazing and I hope you have an amazing day!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC has an epiphany about her best friend.

* * *

One morning, I stayed in bed staring up at the ceiling. I tried to recount the reasons why I liked Kakashi in the first place. I wanted to reassure myself that I wasn’t slipping away from my goal.

When I thought of Kakashi, I could confidently say I was still attracted to him, but the desire to get to know him wasn’t as strong as before. I thought over our interactions and the only thing that still made my lips twitch into a smile was his nickname for me.

I closed my eyes, remembering the exact moment he chose it for me.

It was after a failed mission, and I had sat on a wooden log by the bank of the river. I had pebbles in my palm and skipping them.

I had felt like a complete failure.

I had closed my eyes for a second, burying my face in my hands. If only I had been a few seconds sooner. If only I had trained more. If only, if only, if only …

“Don’t completely blame yourself.”

I didn’t even look up. I knew it was Kakashi’s voice.

I didn’t want to talk. It _was_ my fault. I suddenly felt a shift in weight on the log I was sitting on and looked up to see him sitting next to me, hands still in pockets. “It was.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t,” he said. My stomach dropped and I felt my cheeks color with embarrassment. He turned to me. “I said to not _completely_ blame yourself. I’m the Captain of this team, and I have to take fault too.”

I looked down, trying not to let the tears come out. A shinobi had to suppress their feelings on any mission. I picked up another flat beach pebble and threw it, watching it skip along the water before succumbing to gravity. Kakashi took his hands out of his pockets and bent down to pick up a beach pebble as well. He stood up and threw it, letting it skip, and it lasted two skips longer than mine. I got up on my feet after choosing a rock and tossed it. One more skip than his.

So he skipped rocks with me, and it suddenly turned into a competition. Eventually, I briefly forgot my failure.

He won in the end, but I was thankful he was here. Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and turned. “C’mon, pebbles. We should get back to camp.”

I smiled slightly at the new nickname. “What’s with the name?”

Kakashi glanced down at me. “Well, we just threw a bunch of pebbles and you lost.” I scowled. “And you’re pretty short and small like a pebble, aren’t you?”

I crossed my arms, huffing. But I had secretly liked it.

◙ ◙ ◙

Sukea had his Polaroid camera today around his neck.

I asked if I could take a look at it and he obliged, giving it to me.

I looked through the lens and took a photo of the standard park.

“Well, you’re becoming quite the photographer. Ever thought about switching careers? You can be my little sidekick.” He smirked as I handed him the photo that printed out.

I snorted, looking around again. “You wish, Sukea. You probably just want me all to yourself.”

I turned and put the lens towards him. He looked at me, eyebrows raised a little and cheeks flushed slightly pink. I smirked.

 _Click_.

A flash and then the camera whirred before I pulled it away from my face. I grabbed the photo that came out and waited as it became clear. I giggled, seeing Sukea’s adorable face.

“Okay,” I said, giving his camera back and pressing the photo to my chest. “I’m keeping this one.”

Sukea frowned, taking the camera back. “Well, that’s not fair. What about me? Do I get a polaroid photo of you?”

I shook my head, suppressing back a smile. “Guess you’re just gonna have to keep coming back and hang out with me so you don’t forget how I look like.” I giggled as he rolled his eyes. I knew he already had a couple of me, but none of them were a polaroid picture.

“I could never forget a face like yours, sugar pie.”

I scowled at the nickname and he chuckled. “That’s a no on the nickname?”

“Pick another one.”

I slipped the photo into the front pocket of my chunin vest, feeling my cheeks warm.

As cliche as it sounded, I smiled at the thought of him always being close to my heart.

◙ ◙ ◙

Sukea snapped photos as we walked down the river bank.

We were going to have a picnic by a secluded spot he discovered the other week. He wanted to show me and then surprisingly said he wanted to see my shinobi skills. I swung the basket back and forth as I sidestepped rocks, making a game out of it.

“So anything new coming up? Any assignments?” I asked.

“Mm, not really. You?”

“Not for a few weeks. Apparently, Shikaku has asked the Hokage for my assistance. Ha! Can you believe that? It’s a first.” I grinned at him. “I actually see him as a potential mentor. Is that weird?”

“No, of course not.” He looked down at the camera, going through the nature shots he took. “Why do you see him as so?”

“I am very involved in the intelligence side of the shinobi world. That’s why me and Ebisu get lumped together very often. My jutsu allows me to manipulate chakra energy. I can make it seem there are other people in the room when there’s not, or I can suppress my or other people’s chakra. It’s very handy in covert or undercover missions. I mostly do stake-out or stealth missions because of it.”

I paused, picking up a smooth rock. I continued with him along the river. “So, I spent a lot of time watching Shikaku. He’s super smart and the Hokage trusts him a lot. I don’t know. Also, have you seen him in battle? He’s _amazing_! I would love to be taken under his wing.”

Sukea turned to me, smiling. “Have you ever thought of switching to work under him?”

“I dunno ...” I sighed. “The Hokage really prefers me out in the field.”

“Yeah, but is that what _you_ want?”

I shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll see. But whatever, enough about that. Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” He lifted his camera again, zooming in at something in the distance.

“So, we’ve known each other for a while now, but I don’t know much about you. Like your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Favorite food?”

“Does your baked goods count?” He smirked.

I laughed, hitting his arm. I looked at him sideways. “What’s your favorite book?”

He guffawed. “I think you already know that one.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yup.” He smiled, staring straight ahead.

“Okay. So when’s your birthday?”

“Oh, um ...” He put down his camera and brought a hand to his chin, almost pondering.

I rose an eyebrow. “Isn’t that an easy one?”

He laughed, putting a hand on the back of his neck. “Yes, sorry. Just not used to people asking. It’s in August. The tenth.”

I calculated in my head. “That’s almost in two months!” I said, my eyes wide.

“Oh, is it?” he said, chuckling, kind of awkwardly now. “Well, no need to memorize it. It’s not a big deal.”

I tilted my head to the side. Oh. Maybe he meant because he grew up alone? I could relate more than anything. I gave a wan smile. “Well. I’ll remember it.”

With that, a seed of an idea started to form. I smiled widely, swinging the basket along my side.

 _Click_.

I blinked and looked over at Sukea. He was smiling down at his camera. “Perfect.”

I scowled. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop taking pictures of me?!”

He laughed. “But it’s a good one! Look at how genuine your smile is!”

I giggled, leaning over to look at it. “I guess.” Weird how he captured the exact moment of my idea forming.

“Anyway, I want to know your answers to the same questions.” He put his camera away and then grabbed the basket from me. I smoothed my thumb over the rock I still held, looking down at it. I put it in my pocket—a keep sake for today.

“Okay, sure.” I took a breath and started to tell him everything he wanted to know.

My birthday had passed way before I met him so he couldn’t do anything about it now. He said he’ll make a mental note for it so next year he’ll know.

I smiled, biting my lip. It meant he will still be in my life even after this whole Kakashi ordeal. And that made me happier than anything.

◙ ◙ ◙

It was almost a routine now.

I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms, waiting. Sukea usually wasn’t late. I looked at my watch on my wrist, frowning. Five minutes late.

Okay, he’s going to owe me some dango if he makes me wait five more minutes.

I bounced my foot then let out a loud sigh.

“Well, if it isn’t my little troublemaker.”

I turned my head, my eyebrows shooting up. Kakashi had mysteriously appeared around the corner. “Oh, hey.”

“Yo,” he said, putting up a hand. He snapped his book closed and put it away in his flak jacket pocket. “What’re you doing out here, pebbles?”

I looked out across the green grass and trees. I searched the trails for any sign of the guy I was looking for. “Oh, just waiting for a friend.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi leaned his shoulder on the wall next to me, crossing his arms. I felt him stare at me. “Do I know said friend?”

I glanced at him. He did, but I didn’t feel like talking right now. “I believe so,” I said casually. I looked down at my watch again, pouting. Ten minutes. That sucker was going to owe me big time. Five more minutes and then I’ll start to worry.

“Boyfriend of yours?”

For some reason, I felt a slight irritation start to slither up my spine. “No.”

“Oh, that’s good then.”

My head snapped up to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Good?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Yeah.”

I had no idea if he was messing with me or if this was his lame attempt at flirting. I couldn’t help it. I let out a huff, looking around. “Kakashi, did you need something?” I tried to ask in a sweet tone, but some of the irritation bubbled underneath the words.

“Actually, I—”

My eyes landed on him and I felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards involuntarily. My anger melted away. I looked over to Kakashi. “Sorry, Kakashi. I gotta go. Maybe next time?”

I didn’t wait for an answer as I pushed myself off the wall. I was practically jogging over to Sukea as I saw him walk down the trail, hands in his pockets. “Hey!” I said, grinning fully now. I waved my hand. “You’re late, dummy!”

Sukea lifted a hand but then made a little “shoo” motion. “Ah, not my fault. Boss held me back later than usual.”

I giggled, walking up to his side. “You owe me dango now.” I bumped his arm with my shoulder.

He looked up, hand on chin. “Hm. What was it that you said the other day? You don’t need a man to buy you things because you’re an independent woman?”

I laughed, shoving him for real now. “You’re stupid!”

He chuckled and then smiled warmly at me. “Okay, okay. Which shop did you want to go to?”

I smiled. “You pick! I did last time.”

“Fine.” He smiled, looking straight ahead. I blushed as I looked up at him.

I whipped my head around, staring ahead of me. Did I really _blush_ just glancing at him? I shook my head, biting my thumb. Oh, no.

Is it possible to have two crushes?

But the more I thought about it, the more I was drawn to Sukea. But he was my best friend. There was nothing weird about liking to spend every second with him if we were super close friends, right? Yeah, it’s been a few days since I wondered if I even wanted to pursue Kakashi anymore, but if I told him that, would he stop hanging around? The only reason he wanted to help me was because he offered, and honestly, I think he felt bad about ruining my chances as well.

As we entered a dango shop, him lifting the divider curtain to not run into it, I glanced at him again. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. Had he noticed I was staring during half of the walk here? My cheeks flamed again and I ducked my head. He tugged on my arm to put me in line.

I was going to have to think real hard about this. If I decided _for sure_ to not confess to Hatake anymore, I had to prepare myself for Sukea to be around less since that’s half the reason why we hung out.

But we would still be friends, right? I suddenly worried about that. Logically, it wouldn’t make sense for me to worry about that, but I didn’t know how to make the annoying anxiety go away. It clawed at my chest. Ha. I was being stupid. Of course we would still be as close. It’s weird that we bonded over a man, but most of our time together wasn’t always talking about Hatake.

I tried to calm myself down with those thoughts. When Sukea tapped me on the forehead, he wondered where my head was at. I blinked at him. “I’m here, sorry.” We had just gotten our snacks and sat down in a booth. He ordered a tea and sandwich, and I ordered dango with a tea as well.

“What’re you thinking about, honey bunny?”

I laughed out loud, holding onto my stomach. “Okay, _never_ call me that again.”

He smirked. “I mean … now that I know it annoys you …”

I gaped at him. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would … honey bunny.” He winked.

I kicked him under the table. He returned a scowl. I grinned. “Then bear the consequences, Sukea.”

“I’m prepared to receive whatever you want to give me,” he said, taking a sip of his tea.

For some reason, that started a small flame within me, warming me up in the pit of my stomach. I would want to give him many things. My eyes raked over his features and even the way he set down his cup made something stir within me. _Oh_.

So there it was.

I was officially crushing on my best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, please let me know your thoughts!! The ball is officially rolling, and I'm SO excited to get these next few chapters out! We are nearing at the end and I'm so sad about it! But don't worry, it's a few more chapters until that happens.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always! <3 You guys are seriously THE BEST!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC asks her friends for help, and later runs into the kids while with Kakashi.

* * *

I started to set my plan in motion. Maybe it seemed ridiculous because I’ve only known Sukea for a few months or so, but friends do this for each other, right?

I caught my main friend group after a big meeting with the Hokage. I pulled them to the side, and Asuma went straight for a cigarette since he couldn’t smoke during the meeting. Guy started to do push-ups and insisted he needed to warm up. Kurenai and Anko looked at me expectantly, and Kakashi leaned against the building with his arms crossed.

“Okay!” I said cheerfully, clasping my hands in front of me. “You’ve all met Sukea, right?” Most of the group nodded. Guy bellowed out he did while switching to kicking the air.

I giggled. “Okay, so ... his birthday is coming up! And I was wondering if you guys would be interested in helping me make him a surprise birthday party!” I waggled my fingers in the air. Kurenai and Anko’s faces brightened up and Asuma let out a chuckle. Guy stopped and looked at me, frowning. Kakashi just kind of looked stunned.

“Oh, my God. You so love him!” Kurenai said, a slow smile growing on her face. “You’re doing the thing!”

My face flushed as my eyes widened. “What thing? No, I don’t!” I said, covering my cheeks with my palms.

Anko cackled, holding onto her stomach. “You get like this every time you get a crush! Don’t act like we don’t know.” She winked at me.

I huffed, fixing my headband on my arm. “Uh, this is what friends _do_ for each other, Anko.”

Asuma snickered. “I don’t ever remember you throwing a surprise birthday party for _me_.”

I scowled at him, crossing my arms. “That’s because you get on my nerves!”

“Then maybe you don’t need my help,” he said, shrugging.

“No!” I said, my eyes wide. I needed his help because his house was the best hosting place! He was one of the few that didn’t have an apartment, so we could be as loud as we wanted there. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that!”

Guy stopped and crossed his arms. “Why is this guy so special?”

I tinkered with the ring on my finger. “Because he’s a good friend! Why do you care?” I shot back, challenging him.

“Because he does not give off a youthful vibe!”

I rolled my eyes. “Are you guys in or what?” I looked at them and tried my best to give my puppy dog eyes.

Asuma sighed and caved. Guy begrudgingly agreed. Kurenai squeezed my hands and Anko ruffled my hair. “Of course we will help you. He is _very_ handsome,” Kurenai said, winking at me.

I grinned, blushing. “Shut up! No, he’s not!”

“You’re blushing!” Anko said, clearly delighted.

“I am not!” I said, covering my face, giggling. I loved my friends so much.

“What about you, Kakashi? You in?” Asuma said, puffing out smoke. He turned his head back to look at Kakashi.

He was just staring at me, his eye still widened. “Um ...”

I blinked, starting to feel uncomfortable. Thinking he thought this whole idea was stupid, I quickly said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to! You barely know him, I know.” I laughed nervously.

“Oh, uh, no, I want to,” he said softly, shifting his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows. _Okay_ ...? “I can bring some snacks or something?”

“Oh, yeah! I can help you with that!” I said, pointing at him and smiled to show my appreciation.

Everyone seemed down with it, but Guy still seemed hesitant about it.

Two weeks before the party, I had found Kakashi and I demanded to know if he even knew what he was bringing.

In typical Kakashi fashion, he looked back to his book and gave a flat no. So I picked the book from his hands and told him he could have it back after we were done with his task.

He scowled.

I felt like I was skipping the whole way to the store, Kakashi giving me amused glances every now and then. As we neared the store, I tugged on his sleeve to hurry up since he walked _so_ slow.

He finally complied to go faster. The whole time, I was gushing about Sukea to him. I would be putting food in the cart and grabbing one thing every now and then. “And then he does this cutest thing where he wrinkles his nose at first bite, but eventually admits he likes it!” I giggled, covering my mouth.

I sighed dreamily, looking at the chips to see which ones he would like. I glanced at Kakashi, and he had this soft look on his face, a clear smile behind his mask. He was staring at me.

“Kakashi?”

He recovered quickly, his one exposed cheek tinged with pink and reached out for some chips.

I laughed. “Anyway ... sorry. Oh, God. How embarrassing. Have I been blabbing this entire time?” I said, blushing.

“I don’t mind listening,” he said. He put a hand on top of my head. “You look so happy, pebbles.”

I bit back my smile and then pushed his hand away. “Stop that!” But I didn’t mean it.

When Kakashi reached for something, the light hit his profile a different way. I have seen him a million times but it seemed different this time. The outline was familiar, the small smirk identical.

Squinting, I took a step closer, inspecting him. He glanced down at me. “Pebbles?”

I reached up, touching his cheek briefly. “Kakashi, do you—”

“Big sis!”

I whipped around to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura coming down the aisle. I grinned, waving at them. “Hey, kids! What’re you up to?”

Naruto said he needed to pick up some cup ramen and Sakura peered into our cart. “Whoa, what are _you_ guys up to?”

After explaining what the snacks were for, the kids’ eyes widened. “Well, then I want to go too!” Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura interjected. “Me too! He’s super handsome!”

Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms. “That is so lame.”

“I’m not sure. I think it will be a grown up party, right?” I said to Kakashi, looking over at him.

He chuckled. “Yes.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“I have an idea!” I said, grinning. “Why don’t we go and shop around for a present for him? I’m sure he would love it!”

“Oh, that sounds awesome! Let’s do it!” Naruto said, grinning widely.

Sasuke scoffed but didn’t protest. Sakura agreed. I looked at Kakashi. “Would you like to come? Or are you heading home after this?”

Kakashi paused, really thinking about it. At the last minute, he said he would go home. That he didn’t “want to ruin the surprise.”

I laughed. “It’s not like it’s for you, Kakashi! It’ll be okay!”

I saw his lips underneath his mask as if he was suppressing a smile. I poked his ribs. “Come on then! Let’s go pay for these.”

The kids followed us and we separated our groceries. I paid for my stuff and he did too. Kakashi offered to take the things I bought back to his place since the kids and I were going to look for a present. I smiled at him. “Thank you, Kakashi! That would be amazing.”

He shrugged. “I can bring them over the day of the party so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Perfect!” He took the bags from my hands and then said his goodbye before leaving me and the kids alone.

I turned to them, clasping my hands together. “All righty! So, what do you guys want to get him?”

“Ichiraku coupons! He’ll thank me in the long run!” Naruto said, grinning widely and looking smug.

Sakura hit his arm. “Naruto, that’s stupid! We need to get him something thoughtful!”

“Or at least cool,” Sasuke muttered, kicking a tiny pebble in the road, his hands already in his pockets.

We walked along some shops and I looked around. “Hmm … we can still get the coupons. That’s a cute idea. Maybe each of you can think of something. I can pay for them.”

“Big sis, that’s going through a lot for a _friend_ ,” Sakura said, a slow smiling forming on her face.

Naruto’s eyes widened and Sasuke glanced up at me with an eyebrow raised. “What do you mean? No, it’s not! We are best friends!” I said.

Naruto smiled mischievously. “Oh, I get it … Yeah, sure. _Friends_ …” He snickered. Sakura giggled behind her palm.

I blushed fiercely, but then pushed them all into a shop. “Shut up! Look, let’s shop here! I have an idea.”

We ended up getting one thing after I explained to them what they should get Sukea. Sakura and Naruto agreed enthusiastically, and Sasuke only shrugged his approval. We ended up getting a couple of Ichiraku coupons as Naruto insisted, but I also thought it was an excuse to eat there since “we’re already here so might as well!”

When I finally got home, I threw myself on my bed, exhausted. I had put the bag with his gift in the living room. I will have to finish their present for him later. As I rolled onto my side, curling into my bed, I had an epiphany on what I should get him.

I couldn’t help the grin from spreading wide on my face.

Yeah. He’ll love it for sure.

So, the next two weeks I had requested to be put on more missions than usual—specifically higher rank missions that paid extremely well. I didn’t have time to really see my friends, and when I met up with Sukea, I would be exhausted.

“Gee,” he once said, “the Hokage is really running you into the dirt. You sure you okay?”

I giggled at his concern. I didn’t want to tell him that I was requesting the overtime myself. “I’m sure. Let me just rest here for a bit.” We had came to the park to hang out and I leaned my head back against the trunk of the tree.

“Okay, well, maybe you should talk to him. Besides, I haven’t seen you too often around lately. What about our plans?”

I opened one eye, glancing at him as he sat in front of me. He was frowning down at his camera. I closed my eye and smiled. “It’s okay. We will get back on track after this wave of missions are over.”

I heard him sigh. “All right. Just promise me you’ll come back safely.”

“Yeah, yeah, I always do,” I said, sitting up and patting his knee. He still frowned, and for some reason, I loved it.

Yeah, it’ll be worth all the extra hard work.

◙ ◙ ◙

I met up with Ebisu, who smiled at me, waving.

I ran up to him, my eyes wide. “Did you get it?”

Ebisu reached behind him and brought out a small item in a paper bag. “There you go. A lot of trouble getting it. You’re lucky he owed me a favor.”

“I told you I would pay double,” I said, grinning. I opened the bag and peeked inside. I closed it. All those extra missions were well worth it now.

I paid Ebisu and he chuckled, shaking his head. “Still wouldn’t peg you for this type of stuff.”

“It’s not for me but for a friend.” I brought a finger to my lips. “So don’t blab to anyone that I have it, okay?”

Ebisu saluted me and then put up two fingers. “Roger that. I gotta go report to the Hokage now.”

“Thank you!” I said as he vanished.

I let out a small squeal, squeezing the bag to my chest. He’s going to love it. I couldn’t wait to see his face when he received this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! I hope you are all doing well!! Please let me know what you think as always! I really appreciate all these comments I've been getting. It really helps me and makes my day! You all are so sweet. If you have any constructive criticism at all, you can comment that too! Ah, one more chapter down, I can't believe it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the birthday party, and OC helps the kids give their gift to Sukea.

* * *

On the day of the party, I was nervous.

I had made sure he would have today free, and I worked extremely hard to organize it on a day that worked when we were all free. It was a Saturday. Sukea had no idea, and I just hoped he would like it!

I started to get into my head that he would hate it and it was a huge mistake, but then I slapped my own cheeks with my hands. No! If Sukea were here, he would tell me to stop overthinking so much.

I got ready for our lunch meet up. The kids wanted to present their present to him today before his party, so I agreed to set it up for them. When Sukea was at my door, I hurriedly rushed over to see him. I flung the door open and grinned widely. I more or less jumped into his arms. “Sukea! Ha—” I stopped myself, knowing that I wanted to genuinely say it when I gave him his present. “How are you?!”

His arms came around me as I heard him chuckle. “Good. This is a nice greeting.” I pulled back, grinning up at him, my arms still around his torso. “Ready for lunch?”

“Yes! Let me grab my purse.” Then we were on our way to Ichiraku.

The kids met us there and waved excitedly. Sakura had the bag hidden behind her, but you could see the decorated paper peeking subtly from her side. “Hi, Mr. Sukea sir!” Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

“Hey, guys,” he said easily, smiling. “Ready to eat?”

“Yes!” all three said.

So we hurried into the ramen stand, taking our seats. Sakura sat at the very end and put the bag on her right. After our meal, we stood outside where a table sat. They then presented the gift.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. Sukea!”

Sukea’s eyes widened in surprise and I giggled. He took the bag. “My, my, what is this?” He grinned slowly, looking over at me.

“Well, big sis said your birthday is on the tenth of this month, so we wanted to get you a present! Which is in a couple of days, but we wanted to give it to you today! She helped us pick it out!” Naruto said, looking up at him excitedly.

“ _I_ wrapped it up! Isn’t the bag pretty?” Sakura said, her cheeks flushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes beside his friends, crossing his arms.

“Yes, it’s so cute, Sakura!” I said, grinning at her.

“Just open it already,” Sasuke said, monotone, but I saw his foot tapping almost impatiently. I almost burst out laughing. This boy, I swear.

“Thank you,” Sukea said, smiling as he set the bag down on the table. He took out the decorative papers and reached inside. He felt around for a second and then took out an envelope first.

“Let’s see what this is about,” he said, peeking inside. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, smiling smugly. “Oh! Ichiraku coupons! This is wonderful, thank you!”

“Yeah, that was _my_ awesome idea!” Naruto said.

Sasuke snickered. “Your _only_ good idea you ever had.”

Naruto shot him a glare, but then turned his attention back to Sukea as he reached for the only item left in the bag. I bit my lip, clasping my hands behind my back, waiting. I rocked back on my heels as he took it out.

It was a picture frame—a nice wooden sleek one. It was dark brown and a perfect size to put on one’s desk or bedside table. The kids looked up at him hopefully, their eyes widened with anticipation.

I saw the slow smile stretch across his face, his fingers carefully brushing over the glass of the frame. Behind the glass was the picture of all of us from the day I played photographer.

Sukea was in the middle as Naruto was on his left side, throwing up a piece sign. Sakura and Sasuke were on the other side—Sakura smiling widely and Sasuke giving a small smirk with his hands in his pocket. I was on the other side of Naruto, in the middle of laughing as Naruto had just told a joke right before the picture. My arm extended behind him to rest on Sukea’s shoulder. Overall, it had been one of my favorite pictures from that day.

Sukea looked up at the kids, a warm smile placed on his lips. “Thank you, guys.” He cleared his throat, shaking his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten a birthday present, I almost forgot how nice it feels.” He laughed, putting a hand to the back of his head.

I giggled, reaching out and squeezing his arm. “You deserve it.”

“I’m so glad you like it!” Sakura said. Sasuke’s face relaxed and Naruto punched the air.

“We’re so awesome!” Naruto said, bringing his fist down.

Sukea laughed, placing the frame carefully back into the bag before picking it all up. “Thank you so much. This has been the best birthday present I’ve ever received!” He grinned at them, and although they tried to hide it, I saw it in their faces they were pleased. Even Sasuke had to turn his head to try to hide the small smile on his lips.

“You’re welcome! I wish we could be there for your par—”

Sakura and Sasuke both jumped on Naruto before he could finish his sentence, yelling at him and covering his mouth. His eyes widened and then he scowled, trying to push them away. My eyes were bugged out, but I threw Sasuke and Sakura grateful looks as they pulled back. They glared at Naruto.

“Naruto, you idiot,” Sakura muttered, shaking her head.

Sukea looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I giggled nervously. “Um, anyway,” I said, trying to find an excuse to leave before Naruto ruins everything! “I’m so glad we got to eat with you kids!”

“Yeah, but now we have to go—”

“Do some training!” Sakura finished for Sasuke. They both nodded enthusiastically, and then gave a pointed look at Naruto. He grumbled that yes they had to go do some training. I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at them. They waved goodbye and ran off. Sakura and Sasuke always thought along the same lines so I was glad they made the excuse for me.

As we walked back to my apartment, Sukea talked about how he didn’t know the kids liked him that much to get him a gift. I laughed. “Of course they do! You put so much effort into helping them.”

“I guess that’s true,” he said, shaking his head. He looked down at his bag again, a soft smile playing upon his lips. “Thank you, pumpkin. It really means a lot to me that you helped them.”

I blushed, looking down, trying to suppress a smile. If only he knew there were other surprises in store for him. “You’re welcome, Sukea.” I looked up at him.

When we approached my apartment complex, he turned to me, his hands in his pockets. The little bag hung around his wrist. “Sorry I can’t stay longer. Kurenai wants my help with something and I can’t really get out of it.” He shrugged.

I smiled. “S’okay. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow.” He nodded, giving me a final smile before turning away.

I ran up the stairs to get to my apartment, eager to get ready. This was the plan. Kurenai was supposed to keep him occupied for several hours as we set everything up, and then have him walk her to Asuma’s place to invite him in for dinner to “catch up.”

I dried my hair after showering. I took my time curling my hair, letting the loose curls hang instead of putting them up. I took my time applying makeup, and I agonized which dress I was going to wear. Kurenai and Anko were over last night helping me pick, and then we made his birthday cake. We originally decided on a short black dress, but now I was second guessing myself.

Seeing Sukea today made me realize I didn’t want to dress like I was going to the pub or a club. I decided to take out a dress I was never brave enough to don before. It was an off the shoulder burgundy dress and had sleeves that went down just below my elbows. The dress went down to my knees, but it was skin tight, showing off every curve that I hoped Sukea would notice.

I shook my head. Right? I was still confused, but I wasn’t sure what to do. I still had this crush on Kakashi, but Sukea was quickly taking over. Not wanting to think about that mess right now, I pushed it aside as I finished getting ready. I put on some little black heels, grabbed my purse, and then I did a teleportation jutsu to show up in front of Asuma’s house.

I smiled up at it and then quickly went to the door. When I knocked, Anko answered. She grinned at me. “Okay, I’m not even mad you changed our choice, because _damn_.” She looked me up and down, and I blushed fiercely.

“Oh, whatever, Anko!” I said, pushing past her. I started to feel self-conscious, but she only followed me, laughing.

“I mean it. I mean, do you want to go on a date with me?” She smirked as she leaned against the wall next to the coat rack, where I hung my purse on.

“No,” I said, my voice flat.

She laughed again. “Okay, come on. Help me in the kitchen. The boys are setting up beer pong or whatever. I don’t even know.” She pulled me to the kitchen and we started to set up the snacks, moving them to a table out in the living room. I triple checked that the birthday cake was still okay. I knew Sukea wasn’t particularly a fan of sweets, but he did say he liked my baked goods. I hoped this cake would be one of them.

I ran a hand through my curls and then tugged at the ends of them. I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked at the layout of the food. I then helped Guy and Anko set up the decorations, and I saw the rest of the guys towards the back of the house setting up a long table with a lot of cups. I caught Kakashi lazing around, giving his famous flat expression to Asuma when he started to speak to him. Kakashi waved at him dismissively before leaning against the wall and taking out that little orange book of his.

It was weird. My heart no longer skipped when I saw him, but I still felt really happy. I told myself I needed to talk to him to figure out if I still had this crush or not. Before I could do so, Anko gently grabbed my arm. “Hey, can you go get two bowls for these chips? I just think it would look better.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” I went to the kitchen and looked around. Bowls, bowls, bowls … I checked all the lower cabinets for any big bowls, but I didn’t find any. I started to look in the upper cabinets and found some perfect ones, but it was way up high. I groaned. Well, I was wearing high heels.

Maybe if I …

I reached up, trying to grab the end of the bowl. I couldn’t quite reach it, but I took a step closer to the counter, trying to push myself up. I almost got it. My fingers barely scraped against the plastic rim, and then I felt a presence behind me. A hand shot out above mine and grabbed it easily.

“You could’ve just asked for help if you were having trouble, short stuff.”

I swirled around, my eyes widened to see Genma smirking down at me. I scowled up at him as he held the bowl up almost teasingly.

“I didn’t need help!” I said, although I knew I was lying. I reached for the bowl and he let me snatch it out of his hand.

He chuckled, his toothpick bobbing to the other side of his mouth. “Whatever you say. Although, now do you see why I call you short?” He tilted his head.

My cheeks flamed and I crossed my arms, harrumphing. “Even while short, I can still kick your ass!”

He took a step closer, reaching one arm out to hold onto the counter behind me, leaning in close. I felt my face heat up as I stared up at him. “Oh, yeah? I’d like to see you try.”

I couldn’t take a step back, and I had no way of knowing if he was being serious or not. He was known to be a flirt around the village. And we had flirted before in the past, but I didn’t want anyone to see us like this so they didn’t get the wrong impression. I did have my eye on one guy and I didn’t want to give him the wrong impression if he heard something else.

“Oh, I—”

“Genma.”

My eyes widened, looking around to see who it was. Genma slowly pulled himself away from me, turning to see Kakashi at the entrance of the kitchen. He had that same expression on his face—impossible to read. “Anko needs you for something,” he said.

“Sure.” He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Genma threw me one last smirk before leaving. “I’ll catch up to you later, short stuff. Duty calls.”

I swallowed, looking down. Oh, no. What if Kakashi thought something was going on? I peeked back up at him. Kakashi moved out of the way so Genma could go into the living room to wherever Anko was. He kept his eye on Genma until he turned around the corner, no longer in sight. He turned around, his eye landing on me.

Then his eye closed as he smiled, mimicking a crescent moon. “Hey, pebbles. You okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” I said, trying to sound normal. “Um … I was just getting a bowl. For the snacks!” I looked back up at the open cupboard. “Actually, I need another one …”

He came over, looking up into the cupboard and reached for another big bowl. He handed it to me. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” I said shyly. I stacked the two bowls into my arms. I looked up at him and he closed the cupboard door. “You excited for this party?” I asked lamely.

He chuckled. “Sure. I mean, I haven’t been to a social gathering in quite some time. But that Sukea fellow seems nice and it’s a good turn out.”

“It was,” I said, now smiling genuinely. “It’s just … I don’t know.” I looked down, biting my lip. “I don’t know if it’s my place to say, but he grew up alone. No parents, barely any friends, and all that. And so did I. I know what that is like.” A soft smile took over my lips as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. “I never got to experience a real birthday before, and I don’t think he has either. I wanted to do this so … I don’t know. I wanted to show him that I cared for him. Is that weird?” I laughed, shaking my head.

“No, it’s not,” Kakashi said, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the edge of the counter. He was smiling behind his mask. “I think it’s nice. Really nice.”

“Thanks,” I said, blushing at his words.

I looked up into his eye, and for a second, this jolt of electricity ran through my body. I felt myself leaning in and then I reeled myself back. I blinked, looking down. Whoa. Why did that feel so … familiar?

“Um, anyway. I better get these to Anko,” I said, holding up the bowls.

“Yeah, okay.” Before I exited out of the kitchen, his voice stopped me. I turned, looking at him expectantly. “Ah … I just wanted to say that you look beautiful.”

My eyes widened slightly and I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. Oh. _Oh_. Butterflies swirled in my stomach and I balked. Did he just … Did he really say that? “Oh, um, thank you, Kakashi.” I smiled at him and then turned, quickly walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeks! Please let me know what you all are thinking! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I think jealous Kakashi is my favorite Kakashi ... hehehehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading & commenting!! I appreciate you all so, so, so, so much! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party begins when Sukea arrives!

* * *

I let Kakashi’s words ricochet in my head for a little awhile before shaking them out.

I needed to focus since Sukea was about to show up any minute now. Just as I was wondering where they were, Anko suddenly grabbed me and told me that they were coming. I knew not everyone in the house could expertly suppress their chakras so I did so with my jutsu, making sure to cover the entire house.

My heart pounded, suddenly nervous again. “Everyone, hide!” I said.

“And when I hit the lights, you all know what to say,” Asuma announced.

The living room light had been switched off for five minutes now, and I crouched down next to Anko behind the couch. I giggled, unable to shake off this giddy feeling despite my nervousness.

Suddenly, we heard keys jiggling the front door’s knob and muffled voices. Then the door opened. “—and he said to let ourselves in. Aw, come on, it should be fun!”

The lights flickered on and we all jumped out.

_“SURPRISE!!!!!”_

We roared out the word and it thundered. I was grinning, my arms out.

Sukea’s face was priceless! His eyes widened and he looked a little taken aback. He turned his face to Kurenai, who was pointing at him.

“For me?” he said, incredulous.

I came around the couch, jumping on my toes, but then remembered I was wearing heels and I wasn’t well-versed in them so I had to be careful. “Yes, for you, dummy!”

He looked at me, still shocked. I practically jumped into his arms. “Happy, happy, happy birthday!” I said.

His arms came around me, and everyone was laughing, because he kept squeaking out that he thought it was a dream.

After everything was settled, Asuma put on some music and the party was becoming in full swing. I couldn’t keep the grin off my face. At first, Sukea gave me a look, lowering half of his face behind his scarf. He narrowed his eyes and asked if this was my idea.

For a split second, with half of his face hidden, it looked too familiar. But as I reached out to take the scarf off, the odd feeling went away.

“Yes, it was me!” I said, grinning widely. I put the scarf on the coat rack. “Do you like?”

“I’m really not sure what to say,” he said, his cheeks flushed.

I giggled, reaching up to start unbuttoning his jacket. “Just come join us! Look, everyone is having fun! Do you want a drink?”

As I finished the last button, he slipped the jacket off his shoulders and put it on the coat racket. He bore a long sleeved black shirt today, but the material still wrapped around his biceps in the most delicious way.

My cheeks flushed and I took a step back, trying not to stare. I looked down, tugging on one of my dress sleeves.

“Okay, okay. Yes, I want a drink! Come on,” he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the kitchen.

I bit my lip, feeling incredibly happy for some reason. When we made drinks for him, Asuma came in. “Ah, no, we have to do some shots with the birthday boy!” he said, grinning at us.

I giggled, shaking my head. “You guys ... please don’t make him too drunk!”

“Don’t worry, baby cakes, I can handle my liquor.” Sukea winked at me.

Asuma guffawed and then called some people in. I groaned, knowing that Anko was going to bust through and prove she’s the one that can handle her liquor the best. Because she could.

Shots were lined up on the kitchen counter. Guy was always up for a challenge so he came straight away. Then Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Anko, and Kurenai piled into the kitchen. I didn’t partake because my mixed drink was enough for me.

I watched as they took a shot, then two, then three. I giggled, shaking my head. I rolled my eyes when Guy demanded to know where Kakashi was so they can play beer pong to compete.

“Some stupid rivalry they have going on,” I said, waving my hand in the air as I explained to Sukea. He chuckled.

But this, I wanted to see. “Let’s go watch the disaster anyway,” I said, grinning at him. So we took our drinks and we moved to the back of the living room where the game was set up.

Guy was psyching himself up while Asuma went to look for Kakashi. He couldn’t find him anywhere, and I furrowed my eyebrows. He was here a while ago! After five more minutes of waiting and the guys searching for him, it seemed like he disappeared. Before I could huff about how I was going to kill him later, Sukea stepped up. “I can play you, Guy.” He shrugged.

My eyes widened. “Uh, Sukea,” I said, grabbing his sleeve and bringing him down to my eye level. “Guy’s pretty ... intense. I swear only Kakashi can actually rival against him.”

Sukea quirked an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his mouth. His eyes slid over to Guy, who suddenly had a fire lit within his eyes. “I think I can handle him, baby cakes.” He reached up and pinched my nose.

I scowled at him, and then took a sip of my drink, muttering into my cup, “Your funeral.”

“I will take that challenge, Sukea!” Guy boomed. “You may not be my rival, but I would gladly kick anyone’s ass who dares challenges me!”

People laughed and now I was hearing bets being placed. I sighed, hiding my face behind my palm.

Anko slid up next to me, bumping her elbow against my arm. “You think your guy will win?”

“Firstly, he’s not my guy,” I said, giving her a flat expression. I glanced at Sukea who had a hand on his chin, examining the table as Asuma was explaining to him how the game worked. “And secondly, I dunno ...”

Guy was punching the air and Kurenai was hyping him up, the alcohol clearly flushing her cheeks. She was pointing at Sukea, clearly teasing her friend, and telling him he will regret this!

I felt nervous for him. For some reason, I wanted Sukea to win. I knew Guy didn’t like him for some reason—or at least didn’t approve of him. I had an inkling on why, but I didn’t want to think about that right now.

The game had started. A coin toss declared that Guy would go first. He threw his first ping pong ball and it landed in a cup filled with liquid. Success! He was proud.

Sukea took the drink gracefully that they poured for him on the side. For sanitary reasons, they thought it would be best to do it this way.

As the game kept going, Sukea was doing amazing. When Guy missed, he would scowl. Sukea hadn’t missed once until towards the end. It seemed that Sukea was going to win at the end, but then Guy started to focus more and getting all his throws. I started to get more anxious, watching as the cups disappeared off the long table. Sukea was getting so close to winning first but then Guy would catch up.

They were down to the final cup, the furthest one away. I bit my lip as Sukea aimed.

When he threw it and it swirled around the rim, I swear everyone held their breath, just the music blaring in the background. Then, when it made it in, the room erupted into cheers.

Someone _other than Kakashi_ had beaten Guy in something?! There’s no way!

I squealed, having put my cup down and clapped and cheered loudly.

Guy was left speechless. Then he wanted to do more. Arm wrestling, paper basketball from across the room, a push-up competition, and even rock, paper, scissors! It was getting ridiculous as Sukea kept winning it all! I laughed myself giddy. At the end, Guy had no choice but to realize that someone other than his rival could, well, rival him!

It was so fun after that, and Guy grumbled about it but he was a good sport and gave credit where credit was due.

As people surrounded Sukea to ask what he used to do or how he could keep up with Guy, I slipped away into the kitchen to get the birthday cake.

When I entered, Kakashi was leaning against the backdoor, reading his book. I faltered in my steps, and then placed my hands on my hips. “Where have you been, mister?” I glared. “It’s rude to leave without saying goodbye!”

“Well, seeing as I’m still here, pebbles, I don’t think I’ve been rude in the least.” He didn’t even look up from his book, flipping to the next page.

I scowled. “Well, whatever! Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you over an hour ago!”

“Hm, oh? Well, I was ... around.” I saw that little smirk of his behind his mask.

I rolled my eyes. “Guy was looking for you to continue your little competition.”

I went over to the refrigerator and looked inside to see the cake still there. I smiled. It looked just as it did a couple of hours ago. I opened the door wider and bent down, grabbing the sides of the container I put it in. I straightened up and set it on the kitchen island.

“Ah, well, I didn’t feel like dealing with Guy today.”

I glanced up at Kakashi and he had put his book away, his arms crossed over his chest. I gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. Sukea stepped in for you. Which, by the way, he beat Guy in every single thing!” I grinned widely, and then I turned to close the fridge. “It was amazing! You may have some competition for your rivalry!” I giggled.

Kakashi chuckled. “Oh, yeah? He really that good?”

“Oh, yeah! You should’ve seen it!” I said, my voice getting a little too excited. Then I dialed it back, still remembering what Kakashi said to me earlier. My face flushed and then I took off the clear lid from the cake. It was one of my special ones. It was a vanilla cake, but I made Jell-O, and instead of letting the Jell-O solidify in the fridge, I poked holes in the cake and poured the liquid Jell-O into the cake. I had to keep the cake cold for that reason.

Anko and Kurenai helped me decorate it. In frosting, it read, “Happy Birthday, Sukea!” And Kurenai helped make beautiful flowers around the rim of the cake and Anko did the rest. It was perfect to me.

“I’m just so nervous,” I said, chewing on my bottom lip. I went over to the bag on the counter with the candles.

“Nervous about what, pebbles?”

I sighed, turning and ripping open the package with the candle numbers. “He doesn’t like sweets that much, so this cake ... I don’t know.”

“Oh, I see.”

I looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. “But I baked it myself so I’m just hoping ...”

Kakashi blinked and then pointed at the cake. “You baked that? I thought you only did cookies and whatnot.”

Remembering our incident with the cookies, my face flushed. “Uh, yeah, I bake cakes! He doesn’t know that so I wanted to surprise him!” I pursed my lips, placing the 2 and 7 next to each other on the cake. “You act so surprised as if I couldn’t do it!” I pouted.

“Oh, no, that’s not it!” Kakashi shook his head.

I gave him a flat expression before activating a small fire jutsu from my finger, lighting up the candles.

“Yeah, then what is it?” I said.

“Nothing, nothing!” I looked at him. He was grinning behind his mask. “It’s just ... you really put a lot of effort into this party, huh?”

Oh, God, not this again! Not from Kakashi! My eyelashes flickered and then a blush erupted from my cheeks. I ducked my head. “He’s my best friend! Of course I would! Just ... just help me with this thing, would you?! I don’t want to drop it!” I said, huffing and puffing.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and came over. He looked down at the cake, smiling. “It’s nice. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Blushing at his comment, I smiled. “Really?”

He slightly turned his torso to look down at me. “Yes.” He reached up and pinched my nose.

I blinked up at him as he picked up the cake. When did he ... start doing that? Sukea usually did that to me. I rubbed my nose, staring at Kakashi and then shook my head.

Weird.

Before thinking more about it, I followed him out the kitchen. Anko turned to see us coming out and then got up, motioning to the coffee table that Sukea was sitting in front of. I grinned widely and then slowly, everyone started to sing happy birthday.

Kakashi set the cake down and I saw Sukea look like he wanted to die. I let out little giggles as I sung but then at the end, we told him to blow the candles out.

He did and I stood next to him, squeezing his shoulder. He looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back, feeling my chest fill with warmth.

It was like tunnel vision then. Briefly forgetting about everyone else, I only saw him. Just him. And I wondered if this little school crush had turned into something else.

◙ ◙ ◙

The party kept going until two a.m. that day. Most people were extremely drunk or left with flushed cheeks, having had a good time.

I thanked Asuma a million times before leaving with Sukea at my side. At the end of the night, I helped clean up with him and Kurenai when mostly everyone had littered out. Sukea tried to, but I set him down on the couch, telling him that he was the birthday boy and shouldn’t do anything. I still saw him help Asuma as Kurenai and I put stuff away in the kitchen.

I was buzzed earlier, but I stopped drinking that much so I was pretty sober. Sukea had been right. He held his liquor well, and he didn’t seem that drunk. In fact, he seemed sober to me. Granted, he stopped drinking hours ago too.

Afterwards, I grabbed my purse. Kurenai stayed behind to “make sure everything was picked up,” but I knew she was really staying over. I still didn’t understand why they hid it since everyone basically knew. I giggled as I wagged my fingers at them as we exited the house.

Sukea walked next to me, and then looked up at the big moon. He started to undo his scarf, and before I could question why, a chill breeze engulfed me. Weird how chilly it got tonight even though we were still technically in the summer. He reached over and put the scarf around my neck. I stopped and looked up at him.

“You don’t have t—”

He smiled easily. “Nonsense. I want to.” He then took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. For some reason, this made me blush fiercely and I looked down at the ground.

“Thank you,” came my quiet response. He ruffled my hair before starting to walk again. I kept up with him, and we talked on the way back to my apartment, which thankfully wasn’t too far away. I wanted to take off these heels and be done with the night. I dipped my chin lower, hiding my face in his scarf and breathed him in. He always smelled so good and I wanted to keep the scarf.

I felt so happy for some reason. He walked with his hands in his pants pockets, slouched over a bit, and from this angle, without his jacket and scarf, he looked almost like—

He interrupted my thoughts when he glanced over at me. “I just want to say thank you. Truly. The party was so much fun. I never … It’s been a long time since someone has done something for my birthday.”

I hid my grin behind his scarf, looking up at him. “You’re welcome, Sukea. I was delighted to do it. It was a lot of fun to plan. I was so nervous you weren’t going to like it! Or the cake!”

He laughed, shaking his head, his brown curls swaying with the motion. “I told you that I liked your baked goods. I didn’t know cakes were on the list too. I can’t believe Guy ate the rest!”

I giggled. “Well, I can sure make you another one. And next year’s will be even better!”

“I can’t wait.” He looked ahead, smiling. But then for a split second, he frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

I was going to ask what was wrong, but then we arrived at my apartment complex. He helped me up the stairs, holding my hand as I had high heels on. I kept telling him I was fine, but I secretly liked it.

I unlocked my door and pulled him inside. His eyebrows shot up, and I smiled at him. I excitedly pulled him to the living room after we kicked off our shoes. I had already put his coat and scarf on the coat racket too. He laughed. “What’s gotten into you, baby cakes?”

I guffawed. “I didn’t tell you at the party, but … worst one yet!”

“You say that every time,” he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes before smiling at him. “Okay, just stay right there!” I said, putting my hands on his shoulders, sitting him back on the couch. He rose an eyebrow up at me.

“Okay ...”

I rushed over to my room and got the birthday bag I put the present in. I giggled, running back out to the living room, my cheeks flushed. I was nervous. I put my hands out. “Happy birthday, Sukea!”

He looked surprised but took the bag. “Whoa, you didn’t have to ... You already did the party and ...”

“Just open it!” I said, jumping on my toes, biting down on a thumbnail. I giggled.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head. But there was a small smile on his face. He took out the decorated paper and then peeked inside. His eyes widened, his cheeks flushing red. He closed the bag quickly and looked up at me in bewilderment.

I couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on my face.

“Is this ... r-real?”

“Yes, yes!” I said, laughing. I took a step closer and motioned for him to open the bag again. “Look at it! It’s real, I swear!”

With his hands shaking, he opened the bag again. My cheeks hurt from smiling, but he took out the tiny red book, looking it over. I bit my lip, going into a giggle fit as he ran his hands over the new book. “Make-Out Violence? This is the next volume?!” he said, his voice not being able to contain his excitement. His eyes were widened and a grin so wide that I thought I was going to go blind. There was a girl kicking a guy into the air on the cover.

“Do you like it?” I said, still grinning down at him.

He looked up at me, laughing in disbelief. He grabbed me and pulled me down onto his lap, hugging me tightly. “I love it! Are you kidding me?! You’re the fucking best!”

I laughed, hiding my face in his neck, shaking my head. “Sukea!”

Sukea pulled back, that stupid grin not leaving his face, and then he looked at the book again in his hand and then back at me. “How did you ... When did you ...?”

I tapped a finger against my lips. “Hmm ... a magician never reveals her secrets.” I winked. “Now keep it on the down low. This isn’t supposed to be released for another few weeks.”

Sukea pulled me closer into his chest as he sat back on the couch. “Okay, that’s it. You’re officially wife material.”

I threw my head back, laughing. “You dummy!”

He put the book down and pinched my nose. I pushed his hand away, turning and hiding my face in his shoulder. “Stop!”

I heard him chuckle, his cheek pressing against the top of my head. “Never.”

I closed my eyes, realizing how intimate we were being right now. I didn’t even care. I wanted to fall into it. I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH please let me know your thoughts!! We are nearing the end and I am so, so, so excited to post the next few chapters! I am still not sure how many more chapters are left, but I know it is nearing the end. Please let me know your thoughts, your theories, your reactions!! You guys have been truly amazing, and it's motivated me so much whenever I see you guys comment! Again, constructive criticism is always welcome! I've been having a blast writing this fluff piece. I cannot express enough of my gratitude for you all!
> 
> Thank you for reading & commenting! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukea helps OC practice flirting.

* * *

After that day, Sukea and I became attached at the hip.

Well, more than usual. At first to plan my next move, because I told him Kakashi called me beautiful. But, gradually, I just expected to see him when we both weren’t busy.

I would look for him when I came back from a mission, and he would come find me when he was done with an assignment outside the village. If we were both gone at the same time, we agreed to meet up at our tree at a certain time when we returned.

I was used to our closeness. If he sat too close, I wouldn’t question it. If we were sitting on my couch, my legs somehow found themselves in his lap while I laid down and he was sitting up as we watched a movie. I clung to him whenever Guy would try to pull me away to do whatever it was.

It never really went past that until I started to use his lap as a pillow for my head in the park. We would read individual stuff, and occasionally, I would feel his hand weave into my hair and massage my scalp. I didn’t question that either.

It was an unspoken bond. When we cooked together, we never really had to direct each other. I would hand him the ingredients he needed or fetched what I thought needed to be added, and he would go along with it. He made us tea as soon as he entered my apartment, because I felt he knew how to do it better although it wasn’t much to mess up. He brought me my favorite snacks and I would whip up his favorite dinner.

It was a Friday night, and earlier, I denied the request from my friends to go out to the bars. Sukea had come over later. I was laying on the couch, and I just turned to a new chapter in my book when I felt his hand mindlessly caress up and down my shin as I had my feet in his lap again. It wasn’t until his question that I suddenly remembered why we hung out in the first place. “How’s it going with Hatake?”

I blinked and then looked over at him, putting my book down on my chest. “Huh?”

He chuckled, patting my knee. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about Hatake already?”

My face flushed and I put my book back up that I had lying on my chest a second earlier. “Of course not!” I did. “I’m just taking a break to, um, do more research!”

Sukea laughed and then I sat up, scowling at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Do you want some tea?” He stood up and I smiled.

“Yes! And don’t forget to bring me my cookies this time!”

As he passed by, he ruffled my hair. I swatted away his hand, grumbling, but I liked it.

I slid off the couch and sat down in front of the coffee table, listening to him make our tea. I put my book down and pulled my knees up to my chest, chewing on a thumbnail nervously.

Had I really forgotten about Kakashi?

I mean, it was September and I knew his birthday was coming up. Should I mention that to Sukea? That anxiety crept up again when I thought about him coming around less, because we won’t be plotting anything. But we haven’t been planning anything lately and we still hung out. But what if …

My irrationality was getting in the way. I took a deep breath. Sitting on the floor always grounded me for some reason. Yeah. I’ll tell him and we can plot something together.

He came back, putting two mugs and my cookies on the coffee table. Not fazed I changed sitting arrangements, he sat perpendicular to me on the floor. “So what kind of research you’ve been doing? Let’s get the ball rolling.” He picked up his mug and blew over the top of it.

“Oh, um ... you know. How to talk to him. Remember when I said I would get flustered whenever I talked to him? Yeah!” I ran a hand through my hair and tugged at the ends of it. “So … that!”

“Why not some basic flirting?” Sukea said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. “I already told you! I can’t do that with Kakashi. It’s like my brain becomes mush when I’m around him. Flirt with a stranger or a guy I’m not that into? Sure. With Kakashi? I might as well jump off a building.”

Sukea leaned back on his hands, laughing. “Oh, come on. Don’t put yourself down like that. Maybe you just need more practice?”

“Practice?” I rose an eyebrow at him and he grinned at me, leaning his head to the side.

“Yeah. Give me your best shot. Just flirt. Get me flustered if you can.”

I huffed. I knew how to flirt, why wasn’t he listening to me? A slow smile spread across my face like the Cheshire Cat. “Okay, sure.” Flustered? Oh, he’s going to regret those words.

Sukea was still leaning back on his hands and bent his head bent back to look at the ceiling. “Hmm. Let’s see ... let’s start with—”

I was already crawling towards him and he didn’t notice. His head snapped back up in surprise as he felt my hand on his thigh. His eyes widened as I inched closer, my hand traveling up his thigh to his abs and finally chest. Goodness, he was ripped. I wanted to lift his shirt and feel it skin to skin.

I leaned in close, my lips traveling up his jawline to the outer shell of his ear. “Su-ke-a ... do you realize how insane you drive me in this shirt of yours?” I teased. I felt his breathing hitch and I grinned mischievously. I knew this would get him.

Just as I was about to pull back and laugh at him, I was flipped over on my back. My eyes widened as he straddled over me, his hair dangling from his forehead and an intense look that made me blush fiercely. I pressed my thighs together, suddenly feeling some type of way. He leaned down, his lips brushing against mine.

I couldn’t help it, I let out a small whimper, my hands coming up to grip his shoulders. “You think you could tease me like that and get away with it?” Sukea whispered. His lips traveled down the same path I did to him. I squirmed, feeling breathless. I felt his tongue trace the outer shell of my ear and I shivered. “If I wanted to, I could make you _mine_.”

The butterflies went insane in my stomach and I felt the blush creep up from my chest to my cheeks. I knew I was getting wet and he smelled so good. I wanted to reach up and trail kisses down his neck. But then his warmth disappeared.

He pulled back and sat back, smirking. I covered my face, shaking my head and trying to control my breathing. “Okay, never doing that to you again,” I said, my voice muffled behind my hands.

I heard him laugh and I took a peek at him through my fingers, noticing that his cheeks were also flushed pink. “It’s called karma, muffin.”

I groaned, his playfulness breaking the tension. “Your nicknames are the _worst_.”

“I got to find one that you like!” he declared and then patted my knee. “Come on. Let’s take a break.”

I rolled my head to the side as I watched him sit up. “Yeah. Sure.” I went to scoot next to him by the couch again, leaning my back against it.

We sat there, for a long time, just talking about everything and nothing. We sipped our tea. He could make me laugh more than anyone, and it’s been so long since I’ve laughed so much in my life than when I was with him. He seemed so relaxed and opened up more than anyone has ever done so to me before.

I asked about his goals and he had a very faraway look on his face as he told me.

“I would really love to settle down someday. Maybe go back to my roots. Live on a farm. Get married. Have some kids.” He shook his head, a sad smile barely on his lips. “I don’t know.”

I smiled sitting back against the couch. “That sounds beautiful.”

He peeked at me through his hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” I said, bringing my knees up to my chest. “That sounds like something I would really be into.”

I blushed fiercely and then shook my head. “I mean, I didn’t ...! I’m not saying that I— With you—?! I ...” I buried my face in my hands. “Ugh, just kill me now.”

Sukea laughed and poked my leg with his toe. “You are the most flustered person I have ever met in my life. You’re fine. It’s cool.”

I leaned my head back on the couch cushion. Without thinking, I said, “Yeah, I need to work on that if I even want to have a chance with Kakashi.”

Sukea was quiet afterwards. Then, “Well, I find it endearing.”

I giggled, turning to look at him. He took another sip of his tea.

“Really?”

He looked at me, smiling. “Yeah. You’re adorable.”

I slid closer to him and he rose an eyebrow. I looked up at him. “Just adorable?” I teased.

“If I said any more then wouldn’t that be crossing a line?” He winked.

I giggled, shaking my head. “I thought we were practicing flirting.”

He guffawed and then took another sip before setting it down on the coffee table. “That’s right. You’re pretty good. Must mean you’re not that into me.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. “Sooks. You’re like my best friend. I think I can manage flirting with you.”

“Sooks? Guess I know how you feel with the horrible nicknames.”

I giggled and he grabbed my waist before slipping me onto his lap. I blinked, suddenly blushing. He took my chin into his fingers and bent my head back so I could look him in the eyes.

“Okay. If Hatake had you in this position, how would you react?” His other arm was wrapped around my waist and I felt speechless.

“I-Is this still practice?” I said, breathless.

“Of course.”

I didn’t want it to be.

I grabbed his face and brought him down, our foreheads connecting. “Maybe this?”

His other arm slithered around my waist and brought me closer. “And?”

“Kiss him? Do you think he would recoil?”

I focused on his lips, the beauty spot making the lower half of his face look even more irresistible.

“Why don’t we find out?” he barely whispered, his lips coming closer.

I closed my eyes and then felt his lips connect to mine.

Then it was like something snapped. I pulled him impossibly closer and his hands tightened around me. I was about to reach up to run my fingers through his hair when his hands caught my wrists, but his lips never let go of mine.

I switched positions so I was straddling against him, sighing contentedly. I moaned against his lips as his hands squeezed my thighs and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip.

Before I knew it, I was on my back on the floor with him straddling between my legs. He kept kissing me, his hand in my hair now. I couldn’t breathe but I kept my eyes closed, our lips never letting go. I felt exhilarated and the butterflies wouldn’t stop.

His hand went down my side and down to my leg. He hooked a hand behind my knee and pulled it up against his waist. He groaned against my mouth and then I was squirming underneath him. I desperately ran my hands down his chest and shoved them under his shirt, my fingers running over his muscles. He shivered above me and kissed me harder.

“Sukea,” I breathed, and for a second, he froze. But then he kept kissing me and I put a hand up to his cheek.

When he pulled back, we were both breathing heavily. My face was completely flushed and I saw red tint his own cheeks. His eyes looked wild and were searching my face, probably seeing if I liked it as much as he did.

I laid back, my hands on his shoulders now and we stayed like that for a good while. “So,” I finally breathed. “D-Do you think he would like that?”

He nodded wordlessly. “Probably won’t be able to hold back if you went on any longer.”

That just made me wetter, and I wanted to squeeze my thighs together but remembered he was still in between them. I averted my eyes, but then he softly told me to look at him.

My eyes slowly met his again and his eyes bore into mine. “Did you enjoy it?”

I nodded mutely. “Did you?” I whispered.

His eyes flickered to my lips before looking into my eyes again. “Yeah. It was good practice, right?”

“R-Right,” I said. I almost brought him back down when he moved to pull away.

I stayed there, staring up at the ceiling, my face still blazing. I wanted to do it again. And again. And again.

I had never felt the way I did when we kissed. As if a fire was spreading through my veins and warming me up in the best way. As if I felt lightheaded, floating into my most deepest desires I didn’t know I had.

I turned my head to look at Sukea. He was leaning back against the couch, a hand covering his face, and one knee up, his other wrist dangling off it. He took a deep breath.

I sat up, leaning back on my elbows. Oh, no. Did I do something wrong? I could see the tension in his shoulders and the tiny frown he tried to hide behind his hand. “Sukea—”

He said my name at the same time. I bit my lip as he brought his hand down. He rarely called me by my real name. His face looked so conflicted, and I wanted to reach out to him to let him know I was sorry. But I didn’t know why.

He started again, his eyes drawing up as if what he was about to say hurt him. “I need to tell you something. I—”

Someone started to pound on my door. I jumped, looking that way. Then I heard a burst of laughter and giggling. I stood up, giving a curious glance at Sukea, shrugging.

When I opened the door, Guy was being held up by Asuma. Anko was in a giggle fit with Kurenai, and Genma was leaning back against the stair railing, looking up as he played with his long toothpick in his mouth.

Asuma sighed. “Hey. So. I know, I _know_ you’re going to say no, but they—”

“Youthful one!” Guy boomed. He got out of Asuma’s arm and came for me. My eyes widened as I backed up quickly, hitting the wall in the mini hallway.

“Guy!”

“You need to come out!” He had grabbed my shoulders, his words slurring a bit. “We need you to draw out Kakashi out of his apartment!”

I pushed against his chest, his grip tightening on me pissing me off. “What the hell!”

“Guy!” Asuma reprimanded.

“No, no, we need her to come!” Anko whined.

“Yeah, yeah, I mean it’s kind of late but—”

I was about to kick Guy when Sukea was at my side in an instant. He grabbed Guy’s wrist and easily pulled it back from one of my shoulders, and Guy scowled, pulling back. Sukea pulled me to his side and I blushed.

“What’s going on?” Sukea asked.

Anko and Kurenai gasped as everyone was starting to pile into my apartment now. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you guys ...?!”

“No!” I said to Kurenai, my face blushing fiercely now. I wanted to hide my face in Sukea’s side to escape this embarrassment but that sure would make it worse.

“Hey, buddy! Back off! This is my rival’s lotus and we need her to lure him out!” Guy said angrily, suddenly coming closer.

My eyes widened and Sukea put me behind him. “Sorry, Guy. But she’s busy at the moment.”

“Guy, please,” Asuma said, sounding exasperated at this point. He put a hand on Guy’s shoulder. “Leave her be. She obviously can’t come out tonight.”

“Like I would even want to!” I snapped, looking around Sukea, scowling. “I don’t want to be manhandled tonight, Guy! You always do this!”

Sukea turned to glance at me. “He does?”

I crossed my arms. “Yeah. Because ... well, I’ll explain later! But you guys, get out!”

Kurenai pouted, shaking her head. “But ... but ... we miss you!”

“You’re clearly drunk out of your minds.”

Genma snorted. He’s been quiet, leaning back against the wall by the front door. “Yeah, except me and Asuma.” He gave me a smirk. “Although I couldn’t miss the opportunity to come embarrass you, short stuff.”

I glared at him.

“The power of love will conquer all!” Guy said, his voice explosive. I winced.

“Guy! Neighbors! Use your inside voice. God, I’m going to get noise complaints again!”

“Fine, fine! But you’re gonna come next week!” Guy said, crossing his arms.

“I promise as long as you leave!” I said, finally coming out from behind Sukea. As Asuma and I pushed him out, Kurenai and Anko looked at me. Then at Sukea. And then at me again. They giggled. I groaned. I would have to explain tomorrow.

“Bye, guys!” I said, shoving them out too.

Genma didn’t move, raising an eyebrow at me. “I told Guy it wouldn’t work. It never does.”

“You couldn’t have prevented this, oh sober one?” I said, crossing my arms. I heard everyone going down the stairs, yelling at Genma to hurry up.

“I already said, short stuff. To see you blush is a treasure.” He chuckled as he stepped out. I grabbed the door, glaring up at him.

“Yeah, yeah. You say that a lot.” I shooed him away. “Tell sober Guy his plan will never work.”

Genma turned, hands in pockets. “Sure. You guys don’t have any history, right? Guy is just playing matchmaker?” He peeked at me, and I blinked.

“You mean between me and Hatake?”

He nodded, scratching his chin. “Yeah.”

“No,” I said, blushing fiercely. “We don’t. Uh, Guy is just weird.”

He gave me a lazy smile, nodding once. “Good to know. Night.”

“Night,” I called out, closing the door. That was ... odd.

I let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the door. Sukea was leaning against the wall opposite of me, his arms crossed. He rose an eyebrow.

“You know my friends are crazy. I’m so sorry! Guy does this every time I don’t agree to come out with them.” My face heated up, and I looked down.

“What is it that he does?”

I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air. “I don’t even know! He believes that if I go out with them, it will bring out Kakashi. He has this notion that me and Kakashi belong together.” I groaned, hiding my face behind my hands. “I should’ve never told him I had a crush on Kakashi!”

Sukea chuckled and I shot him a glare.

“It’s not funny! He says he has this inkling that Kakashi likes me back too. But he’s never even made a move or made me think otherwise.” I pouted.

“Well, until recently.”

“Yeah. With the whole head pat thing and calling me beautiful.” I looked down, wringing my hands around each other. “But still.”

“So, what’s up with you and that toothpick guy?”

His voice sounded casual, but there was a hint of something else under his tone. I snapped my head up to look at his face, but he was already moving back to the living room.

“Who, Genma?” I followed him. “Nothing, why?”

Sukea sat down on the couch, picking up his mug now. He frowned down at it and then set it back on the table. “Didn’t seem like nothing, muffin. Asking about your history with Hatake and then calling you nicknames.”

“Oh. I don’t know,” I said. “We’re friends. We go on a lot of missions together.” I shrugged.

“Does he always flirt with you?” Sukea picked up his mug again and went over to the kitchen, popping it into the microwave.

“I ...” I felt speechless. Yes, there were times when Genma flirted and I flirted back. But it was harmless and nothing more came out of it. He was cute, but I always kept my focus on Kakashi.

I walked on over to the kitchen and leaned my hip against the doorframe. “Genma is a flirt. It’s not a secret, and I’m not special. You can ask Kurenai. He’s kind of like a player.”

Sukea didn’t turn around. “A player that apparently only has eyes on _you_.”

I frowned. He’s only ever seen this one interaction. Why was he being weird about it? “What are you saying, Sukea? I don’t like him that way so it’s irrelevant.” The microwaved beeped but he didn’t move. I walked over to him. “Sukea?” I touched his back. I thought back to the party. Did Kakashi say something to him? But … he had told me he wasn’t really friends with Kakashi.

“Ah, sorry, muffin.” He shook his head, his shoulders sagging. He opened the microwave door and took out his mug. He turned around, smiling.

I bit my lip, looking down. Oh, God. Did he think I ... “Not that there’s anything wrong with it, but I’m not that kind of girl.” Sometimes I would even prefer if I was since maybe I would’ve gotten with Kakashi already, I thought.

I heard him set down his mug. “Oh, no, no, please don’t misunderstand, muffin!”

He cupped my head in his hands and tilted it back so I was looking at him. I blushed fiercely, averting his eyes. “I haven’t ... I haven’t even ...”

“Hey, it’s okay! You don’t have to explain!” he said. “I wasn’t thinking that at all! I swear.”

“Really?” I looked up at him, locking eyes.

“Yes. I promise.” He let go of me, smiling genuinely.

“Okay. Because I’m not that experienced at all,” I said, shuffling my feet and looking down. My face burned. “Oh, gee. Now I sound like a prude!”

He laughed. I peeked up at him. “You’re not. It’s completely normal.”

I pouted, looking away, crossing my arms. “You think? I mean, my friends have all done one night stands and serious relationships. I’ve kissed and flirted. Um, despite what people might think, I’ve only ever had one sexual experience and it was awful ...” I switched to stand next to him, leaning against the counter, my hands over my face. “I didn’t even think of that. Do you think Kakashi wouldn’t want—”

“ _No_.”

I took my hands off my face, blinking. I glanced up at Sukea who looked straight ahead. “Hm?”

He took a deep breath. “Whatever you’re going to say, it’s probably ridiculous. He wouldn’t care. In fact,” he said, turning to me now, reaching out to put a strand of hair behind my ear, “I might even believe he would prefer it you were like that.” My face burned, wondering why he was talking as if he knew.

I swallowed, nodding my head. “O-Okay. If you think so.”

“I do.” He smiled, pinching my nose.

“Sukea!” I said, swatting his hand.

He laughed, grinning down at me. I smiled, hitting my forehead against his chest. “Dummy.”

“ _Your_ dummy though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh omg! Please let me know your thoughts! I'm so nervous to post this one but also excited. I want to know your thoughts and reactions! Was it too much? Did "Sukea" cross a line? I want to know!! :o
> 
> Thank you, all, so much! For commenting and leaving the most sweetest messages! Not to get sappy, but I legit cried over them. It's been such a hard time lately and you guys just make my whole day, I swear. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything else <3 I am so, so, so, so fkn lucky to have readers like you guys!
> 
> Thank you again for reading & commenting! <3


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

It had been a week since that kiss with Sukea.

And I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t still think about it every day. I thought it would be nothing. It was “practice.”

No. Not anymore. I told myself I didn’t want it to be then, and I definitely don’t think it was now. It was a real kiss.

I had got done training by myself and I was sitting on a rock, watching the sunset. Before I realized, it was nightfall. The stars started to twinkle above me and the full moon loomed over me. I wondered when I started to feel this strongly about Sukea. It felt like it crept up on me out of nowhere. But I knew that wasn’t it. I knew I started to like him at some point, although it wasn’t much at the time. It was sort of like a tsunami—where I knew it was coming, but it seemed so far away, so insignificant at the time that I thought I had more time to worry about it later. But it crashed into me at full force with that powerful kiss.

The crush I had on Kakashi seemed almost trivial now compared to how I felt about Sukea. I blushed again thinking of our kiss.

I brought my knees up to my chest, picking at the edges of my sandals. The gentle breeze helped me cool down and I was starting to feel the after effects of my training earlier.

So.

I no longer wanted to pursue Kakashi Hatake.

I bristled at the thought.

He was my goal for so long. For a couple of years actually.

_I no longer want Kakashi Hatake._

_I want Sukea._

I bit my lip, smiling at the thought and hid my face in my knees.

“I want Sukea,” I whispered out loud. Saying the words out loud made it real. And it exhilarated the hell out of me.

◙ ◙ ◙

“Sukea!” I whined.

His head peeked around the corner. “Yes?”

“The movie isn’t going to wait for you forever so hurry it up!” I grumbled, crossing my arms.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Patience is a virtue, shortcake.” I scowled at the new nickname.

“That nickname is stupid! Choose another one!”

He disappeared around the corner and then he came back. I sat up, excited as he set down the treats in front of us. He made me chocolate covered strawberries earlier and they were finally cold enough to eat. Along with the strawberries, there was popcorn, and he brought two sodas. “Finally!”

I took a bite of a strawberry when he popped a kernel in his mouth. “Good?”

“Amazing!” I said, closing my eyes, doing a little shimmy in my seat. He chuckled.

“How about ‘dumpling’?”

I wrinkled my nose. “Dumpling? What’s with all the food names, Sooks?”

“Maybe it’s because I want to eat you right up,” he said, winking.

My eyes widened and I felt my entire face flush. He started to laugh and I sputtered. “I’m kidding! It’s almost _too_ easy to get you all flustered ... bonbon.”

I huffed, popping the rest of the strawberry in my mouth, turning away from him. “Shut up! Just press play!”

“Fine, fine.” He grabbed the remote and pressed play. I settled back, our shoulders brushing against each other. I felt my skin tingle where it touched his.

It wasn’t long before the snacks were eaten and we were more relaxed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he didn’t move. I felt excited. Would he ...?

Then he started to yawn, lifting his arm and covering his mouth before he put his arm back down around me. I almost burst out laughing at the cliche, but I bit it back, my lip probably drawing blood. I snuggled closer to him and he relaxed more.

This was nice. And God, did he smell so, so good.

But we were friends.

But friends can be close like this, right?

Probably not, so that’s why I had to say something.

I didn’t think more of it as I tried to focus on the movie. I felt warm and safe. Yeah.

Tomorrow. I should definitely tell him tomorrow.

◙ ◙ ◙

Today was going to be _the_ day for sure.

Sukea had come over and he suggested going to the bookstore. I rose an eyebrow at him. “What? What for?” I frowned at him.

He shrugged. “So, I figured that maybe we could get ideas to inspire us with your plan with Hatake.” For a split second, I was confused. Then I remembered that he still thought I wanted to pursue Kakashi. I almost burst out laughing.

But it wasn’t the right time. No. I’ll tell him later, after the fact, and then tease him about it. Maybe he would feel even dumb for bringing it up and I’ll poke that beauty spot of his. I surprisingly didn’t feel nervous about telling him how I felt.

He had to have liked me back. Right? There was no mistake. I had kept a close eye on how we interacted the last week, and he never shied away from my touch. I wondered why he’s bringing up Kakashi out of nowhere again.

I didn’t say anything as we walked our way to the bookstore, which I haven’t been to since I bought the first Make-Out Paradise book. I actually never went in fully before so it would be interesting.

When we arrived, the door dinged open. The same lady that helped me last time was there again. We smiled at her and said hello, and then Sukea led me deeper into the store. He said we were heading for the romance section. It was back in the right corner, away from the windows and the furthest from the checkout station.

“Okay, so we are looking for ideas?” I said. I went into one aisle and he went around to the other side.

“Yes,” I heard his voice say. “If you see any books that sound helpful, pick it. I’ll buy it for you. It’s to gather inspiration.”

I giggled and we went back to finding new books for strategies. It sounded kind of dumb, but I didn’t mind. _Later_ , I told myself, smiling. _I can’t wait to tell him later_.

I chose a book and slid it out of its slot. I could see Sukea’s face through the slot. I smiled as I watched his concentrated face, flipping through pages. I felt myself grow impatient, excited, and wanted to blurt out that I no longer cared about Kakashi Hatake. But patience is a virtue like he said.

“Found anything good?” I said.

“Not yet,” he said, his lips turning ever so slightly at the corners. “But patience is a virtue.”

I rolled my eyes as I saw him move along. I put the book back and moved down the aisle along with him. I took out another book, seeing that cute beauty spot that I learned to love. “Please. I have no patience.” I snorted. “I once went on a mission where we were supposed to retrieve a simple object. Wait out the rain. But what did I do?” I paused for dramatic effect and Sukea’s smile spread further as he moved along again. “I didn’t wait and it was a fucking mess. I thought I could do it by myself for some reason. I messed up the whole mission! Kakashi was there, and God, it was so embarrassing. I got yelled at so much by him after.”

I took out another book, watching him chuckle, shaking his head. He was flipping through another book. “That’s what you get, pebbles. Should’ve waited.”

I stopped at the nickname. I looked at him through the slot and he snapped the book shut, moving along. No one called me that except Kakashi. Maybe it was a coincidence?

I moved along the shelf, trying to keep up. I took out another thick book, watching him, suddenly on alert and suspicious. “Yeah, I guess so,” I said, my voice softer now. My heart quickened its speed for some reason. “But it’s okay because later he apologized for being too harsh. We went to a diner and shared a dessert ... it was, um ...” I snapped my fingers and I saw Sukea open a book, his eyes not looking up. “Oh, what was it again?”

Absentmindedly, Sukea said, “It was a slice of cherry pie.”

I paled and my stomach dropped.

Oh.

Everything was clicking into place now. The similarities. The actions. The smirk. The shape of his eyes. I thought back to everything I questioned and it seemed so obvious now. So stupidly, stupidly obvious now. How did I not see it before?

He rounded the corner of the aisle and came face to face with me. He went to reach for another book but then noticed my face. “Are you all right?” His eyes drew up in concern.

“Kakashi ...?” I whispered in disbelief, looking up into his face. My heart pounded and I felt tears threaten to come out. What the fuck was this? No one else knew about that. Only Kakashi himself. I remembered it so clearly, because I begged him for it since he wasn’t a fan of sweets.

Sukea’s eyes widened slightly and it looked like the cogs were turning in his brain. He realized his mistake.

He reached out to me but I took a step back, my hands gripping onto the book so tightly my knuckles turned white. “I can explain,” he started, his eyes starting to look panicked.

Oh, God. This was a prank, wasn’t it? He knew everything. He _helped_ me. He knew all my secrets, how I felt about him, how I planned to get together with him. No wonder nothing worked. He probably was laughing at me behind my back at all my failed attempts, because he set them up as so!

This was too cruel.

I looked up at him in horror, realizing that everything was a lie. I didn’t know the man in front of me anymore. I felt like an idiot for not seeing the signs before. I started to feel lightheaded and nauseous at the same time.

Before he could reach for me again, I disappeared, leaving the book to fall with a heavy thud.

◙ ◙ ◙

I did what I did best.

I ran.

I requested a long mission from Lord Third, who briefly questioned why. I told him I needed the money since longer missions tend to pay more.

I would be gone for a month. I would be assisting Genma and Ebisu. I had hoped it would be enough time to heal from whatever this bullshit was.

But it didn’t do shit. I had anxiety the entire time, wondering what was I supposed to do. I would have to suck it up. We were shinobi. Professionalism is the utmost importance along with teamwork.

Ebisu tried to poke it out of me, but I would skirt around the issue. He eventually backed off.

I dreaded going back home. When we finally got back, I felt relieved that we didn’t run into Kakashi at all, even after debriefing with the Hokage.

I got to go home and shower and rest.

I made instant ramen and was blowing on it when I heard a knock at my door. I froze, looking over at it. I didn’t want to imagine who was on the other side. My heart pounded in my ears.

Would I be relieved if it wasn’t Kakashi? Or sad that it wasn’t?

A few more knocks. I moved about silently and approached the door, seeing a shadow at the foot of the door. Before I could take a look into the peephole, a voice stopped me.

“Pebbles, I know you’re in there. Can we please talk?”

I bit my lip, the sound of Kakashi’s voice already overwhelming.

I heard a soft thud. “Please,” came his muffled voice.

I didn’t make a sound or move. I didn’t know what to do. Just thinking back to the bookstore stung so much. I cringed thinking of the times I tried flirting with him. It was humiliating. So embarrassing.

No. I couldn’t face him. I bit my quivering lip, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“I’m sorry, pebbles. I really am. I just want to talk.” Kakashi’s shadow moved underneath the door. “I _need_ to talk to you.”

I covered my face, letting the tears fall down. I was so foolish. And now he was trying to apologize? Probably because he got caught. I noted that I would have to talk to the Third about putting in a request to never be put in the same team as Kakashi again. It would certainly raise questions, but it was better than having to face him.

I was a fucking coward.

“Okay. I get it. I’ll try to catch you later, okay? Goodnight.”

Then his shadow was gone. I let out a shaky breath. Yeah. There’s no way I could do this.

The next day I put in a request for another long mission.

◙ ◙ ◙

The only available mission was assisting Team 10. Asuma and his team were escorting someone with high valuables. It would be a two week mission and I took it without hesitation.

The mission was easy. Asuma and his team were easy to get along with. I had met the kids before, but I wasn’t as close to them as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Shikamaru would always act like everything was boring and too much of a hassle, but I could see that he had ambition. Ino liked to talk a lot and was happy another girl was on the mission. She liked to do my hair, making braids or styling it in different ways. Choji eventually shared his snacks with me, and Asuma commented on how that’s rare. I giggled.

When we came back home, they wanted to go to a barbecue place to celebrate the success. I obliged since I gotten a little attached to them.

Afterwards, we ran into Team 7. My mouth had gone dry, but I couldn’t do anything as Sakura and Naruto surrounded themselves around me. They talked excitedly to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. I avoided eye contact with Kakashi. Asuma greeted him with friendliness and then Kakashi said my name as a greeting.

I nodded back, keeping my professionalism in check. Naruto had a hold of my hand, afraid I would wisp away if I had the chance. He said he needed to talk to me. Sasuke slowly came up, a look of indifference plastered on his face as ever.

But he asked me if I’ve been all right and I felt touched he was even worried about me.

I actually smiled down at the genin, ruffling Naruto’s hair and pinching Sasuke’s cheek. Asuma was talking to Kakashi about who knows what, but then Sakura asked me where I have been. “I was away on a long mission,” I said to her. Naruto squeezed my hand.

He frowned. “When are we going to get ramen? And how come I haven’t seen Mr. Sukea sir around with you?”

I tried to keep the smile frozen on my face. I bent down to his eye level and shrugged. “Not sure.” I could feel Kakashi’s gaze on me. “I think he’s away on an assignment.” Asuma laughed at something—probably his own joke as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Ino groaned—and clasped a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi didn’t laugh.

Kiba, the ever interrupter, ran up to the group of kids. He was telling Naruto about how Team Guy needed help moving something and they couldn’t do it alone. I wasn’t really sure what they were talking about, but then Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Sakura to follow Kiba, suddenly excited about helping someone. Shikamaru looked after them and told Asuma that they needed to go too. Ino nodded enthusiastically, and I knew it was only to be close to Sasuke as she kept glancing at him when we ran into them.

Asuma dismissed them and they ran off.

I stood up next to Asuma, and he continued blabbing. I tilted my head, wondering if I could do my escape now. Kakashi would say something back every now and then, but I knew he was itching to get me alone. Not going to happen.

I felt the best way was to ditch the both of them.

So with the kids gone, I eventually was able to slip away as Asuma had occupied Kakashi, who I saw was starting to get annoyed but he hid it well.

Not with me. After knowing “Sukea,” I knew his tells. I guess it was Kakashi’s tells all this time.

I practically rushed home, only to find Kakashi against the stairwell, his hands in his pockets. I felt the air get knocked out of me.

I turned quickly, but he was in front of me within an instant. “Pebbles. Please.”

“I have nothing to say to you, Hatake,” I said coldly, trying to not let a tremor fall into my voice. My hands shook.

I turned back around, walking quickly to the stairs and ran up them. He was at my heel in an instant. “Please, just let me apologize. And then I’ll leave you alone, I swear. I just—”

I swiveled on my foot to yell at him and almost bumped into his chest. He grabbed my arms gently to steady me. I pushed against his chest and took a step back, hating how I felt that tiny electricity run through me when he touched me.

He sucked in a breath and clenched his fists at his sides. “Look, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “Let me explain. I just need you to understand that I—”

I put a hand up, not looking into his eyes. I needed him to not look at me and see how close I was to losing it. He halted. “Is this ... you? Or a shadow clone?” I gestured to all of him.

“Okay, yeah, I’m a shadow clone since Asuma wouldn’t let me leave. But I’ll be here soon. The real me. So I can properly apologize. Pebbles, please look at me. _Please_.” He started to take a step forward, and I allowed him.

I hoped he got the message this time. “Don’t bother coming. I don’t want to see you.” My voice was dark and I looked up at him, determination in my eyes this time.

His brow furrowed in confusion, and before he could react, I pulled back my arm. With lightning speed, my fist connected with his jaw.

His head flew the side and then his shadow clone vanished in a puff of smoke. I ignored the throbbing pain in my hand. I turned and let myself into my apartment. And before I made it to my bedroom, I broke down. I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, engulfing myself in darkness as it had no windows. I slid down to the floor and let it swallow me and my sobs away. I cradled my hand to my chest, holding it with my other hand, not sure if I overreacted or not. I didn’t fucking care, because he did more damage in more ways than one.

I had lost my best friend.

The one person I trusted the most.

And it was all lies.

I felt so stupid. I was an idiotic fool and a mess. How will I ever be able to trust again? How will I be able to move on?

I missed him.

I missed him more than words could describe and yet the sight of him made me want to kill him.

And I felt so dumb for missing him, because I knew it was him that hurt me. What did I do to him to instigate this? Did I do something wrong? I held my head between my hands. I thought back to all our interactions and they all made no sense.

My fingers dug into the back of my head as I let out another sob, letting it echo into the darkness.

The only consolation I had was that I never got a chance to reveal my true feelings to “Sukea.” I never said the words aloud to him and that was something he couldn’t use against me. It was something that I would never admit again.

It was the only secret I had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! I was so terrified of posting this. This was actually one of the first scenes that I wrote for this story--the reveal I mean. I wanted it this way for a reason.
> 
> Now this is where the angst starts. I hope it meets your standards. I put this up late, because I had an epiphany in the middle of last night. I changed a lot of things and moved around a lot of stuff that I originally thought how the story was going to go. Thank God for that epiphany as I am now happier with this chapter and the next ones.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know your thoughts!! Good or bad!! I want to know it all!! If there are still spelling/grammatical errors, I apologize as I didn't have too much time to look it over. Today and tomorrow are going to be super busy, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! I will fix them later!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading & commenting!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC's friends convince her to go out to the bars.

* * *

Anko and Kurenai knew something was up.

Then when they brought up Sukea’s name, I ended up breaking down in front of them at Anko’s place.

Anko was furious, wanting to know what happened. Kurenai embraced me and told me it was going to be okay.

I just said he’s a liar. He’s a liar and I hated him and I never wanted to see him again.

I didn’t dare say it was Kakashi. I didn’t want to live through that humiliation. I didn’t want it to explode my friend group. I didn’t want anyone to know how stupid I was.

I wanted to avoid him and move on. I wanted to drink my thoughts away. They had no idea I bought a bottle of vodka on my way home and drank until I couldn’t think straight and went to sleep. They didn’t know I took every photo that he printed out for me and ripped it to shreds. And when that wasn’t enough, I burned them and threw the ashes into the wind, getting lost to who knows where.

They didn’t know I had no desire to bake anymore, and that I puked up my food from stress and anxiety. They didn’t know I asked Ebisu if I could sleep on his couch for a while just so Kakashi couldn’t find me, and I made up a weak excuse of my apartment being inspected for a gas leak. They didn’t know I would go to an empty training ground in the middle of the night and hit the practice posts until my knuckles bled and my calves bruised. They didn’t know how bad it was.

Because it was pathetic. I was being pathetic over a guy. I was a fucking _shinobi_. I should be tougher than this. I should’ve seen the deception. I shouldn’t have believed him!

And I started to hate Kakashi. I hated everything about him.

It was when I saw the group of kids whispering to each other that prickled something inside of me.

They had waved me over. They asked if I’ve seen their sensei. Nope. Well he’s been acting weird and have I noticed anything lately?

No. And I didn’t want to hear it.

I smiled and moved along, wishing them luck. And when I rounded the corner and saw him, looking down and reading, I vanished.

◙ ◙ ◙

I felt like I moped around for two weeks, and all my friends took notice. Asuma even seemed concerned, and Guy got worried when his usual antics didn’t even annoy me anymore.

At least I was safe in the dango shop with them since Kakashi didn’t like sweets, and he always denied Guy’s request to come here. They all thought that Sukea broke my heart, and I was glad I could talk about _some_ of it out loud. I made them swear to me that they wouldn’t speak to this to anyone else. I didn’t want Kakashi to know I was moping around. I looked at Guy specifically when I said this and his eyes widened, putting his hands up, and swore up and down he wouldn’t.

Anko and Kurenai were the only ones left since Guy and Asuma had to go to missions with their teams.

“You just need a rebound guy,” Anko said.

“Anko!” Kurenai said, scowling at her. “That’s not healthy!”

“Um, oh is it not? Because the quickest way to get over a guy is to get under another one. You know that saying!”

I sighed, playing with the sticks on my plate. They reminded me of the same long toothpick that Genma always had in his mouth.

 _Rebound_.

Oh, a rebound?

That stirred something inside of me, but then I pushed it down. I didn’t want to use Genma as a rebound. But I knew he had expressed interest in me earlier. And he was a flirt. He probably wouldn’t even want a serious relationship. Maybe something casual.

I looked over at Anko, tilting my head to the side. “I’ve never had a rebound before.”

Anko smiled mischievously and Kurenai sighed. “If you really want a rebound, then let us inform you about them,” Kurenai finally said. She deadpanned, looking at Anko. “But if this fails, I’m kicking your ass.”

“Rebounds _don’t_ fail, Kurenai,” Anko said, rolling her eyes. “You just got to find the right one. And I know who has a little crush on our girl here,” she sang out.

I filled my cheeks with air and puffed them out. Anko confirmed that Genma had been trying to get with me for a while now.

So they finally convinced me to go out for drinks, and they helped me with my outfit. I couldn’t lie. Their little makeover brought back some confidence I hadn’t felt in a minute. A little black dress with a leather jacket since it was a bit chilly outside. They finished the outfit with little high heel boots and told me that simple jewelry would be fine. If I curled my hair wild then it would look good with the whole outfit. Kurenai did my makeup—nothing too heavy. The whole no-makeup makeup look is what she did.

When we arrived at the bar, Asuma and Genma were already there. I heard that Guy was supposed to meet us later, and Ebisu couldn’t make it tonight since he was out on a mission. Genma was being extra flirtatious that night.

Anko smirked, raising her brows at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but I let myself be flattered.

He was more touchy feely that night, his hand lingering on the small of my back more than usual, his subtle touches on my waist when he passed by me. Teasing me about my hair and reaching out to lift up a few strands.

By my third drink, I was flirting back. I laughed at his jokes and Kurenai was giving me the thumbs up.

Suddenly, I was being lifted up by my waist. I let out a squeal, immediately keeping my dress down. I looked down to see huge hands holding me up and heard a loud guffaw. “The power of youth never ceases to amaze me! Look at this young beauty!”

“Guy!” I said, my face flushing from embarrassment. “Put me down!”

He finally settled me down, putting himself between me and Genma. That’s when I realized Kakashi was on the other side of me and my eyes nearly popped out. No one told me he would be coming tonight!

“Guy! Kakashi! You guys made it!” Asuma said, grinning. “Let me get you guys a couple of beers!” He left with Kurenai at his heel. I felt my face flush as Kakashi turned to look down at me.

Guy laughed again and clasped his hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the action. I looked at Genma with widened eyes, almost as if to say, _Save me!_

He chuckled at my misfortune. I pouted at him. Then Guy was asking Genma questions, completely ignoring me. I didn’t dare look up at Kakashi.

Anko was trying to make conversation as Asuma and Kurenai came back with more beers. I didn’t drink that stuff so I refused a bottle. Kakashi grabbed one but didn’t make an attempt to drink it.

I frowned down at my empty cup, full of ice only. I looked up and caught Genma’s gaze. A lazy smirk quirked on his lips and he pointed at my drink. I fluttered my eyelashes playfully and nodded my head towards the bar.

His eyes flickered momentarily past me and his face paled. I blinked at him but made the motion to move anyway. He did so too, stepping around Guy but kept a distance from me. I frowned.

When we reached the bar, I ordered my drink. I stood on the tips of my toes, leaning over so the bartender could hear me better. When he came back, he told me the price. As Genma reached for his wallet, I felt a presence behind me. Bills were slammed down in front of me. My eyes widened slightly and the bartender took the bills. I bent my head back to see who it was and was met with a close eyed Kakashi who was clearly smiling underneath his mask.

“I got you,” he said.

My whole body flushed and I stood up straight. I looked over to my right and noticed Genma was absent. What the ...?

The bartender came back with my drink and gave the change to Kakashi. “Thanks!” I said, feeling strangely awkward. Where the hell did Genma disappear to?

We walked back to the round table we occupied and Genma was conversing with Kurenai and Asuma. He avoided eye contact with me and my heart sank.

I looked over at Anko and she rose an eyebrow, her drink at her lips. Her eyes slowly slid over to Kakashi.

No. There’s no way.

He wouldn’t.

I tilted my head subtly towards Kakashi. She nodded, her eyebrows both raised. I snuck a glance at Kakashi and he was glaring. My eyes followed his line of vision and it was towards Genma’s direction. I could feel the tension.

I frowned. Great.

“Kakashi?” I looked up at him and he seemed to snap out of it and looked down at me.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

He rose an eyebrow at me. “Just standing here.”

“No,” I said through gritted teeth, trying to smile. “I mean, what are you _doing_?” I nodded towards Genma’s back.

His eye darkened and he looked away, tapping his fingers against the wooden table. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I scowled in return.

I took sips of my drink and before I knew it, Guy and Genma were leaving. I caught up with Genma and grabbed his sleeve. I turned him around and Guy stood there to the side, arms crossed. Almost ... annoyed?

“Hey! I’m sorry ... I ...” I tried to think of how to phrase my sentence and felt my face flush. “Was I wrong to think there was something here?” I asked, waving a hand between us.

Genma looked rigid, glancing over my shoulder every few seconds. “Um ... no? But I thought you told me you and Hatake didn’t have history.”

I deadpanned. “We don’t.”

Genma sighed, moving his pick around to the other side of his mouth. “Look, whatever it is, I’m not going to get in the middle of it. You’re gorgeous and all, but Hatake has a scary reputation for a reason.” He gave me a sympathetic look before turning and leaving with Guy. I glanced at Guy and he winked at me.

I pursed my lips into a thin line. I trudged my way to the table, downing the rest of my drink. Kakashi still hadn’t taken a single sip, and he looked bored as ever. I was furious.

I went over to Anko and told her I wanted to go home. Kurenai and Asuma were clearly too into themselves to notice anyone else.

She shrugged. “Sure. Hey, guys, we are leaving!”

Kurenai and Asuma waved us goodbye and Kakashi followed.

I whipped around at him, glaring. “This is a girls walk only!”

Anko barked out a laugh. She clasped her hand on my shoulder. “Nah. I don’t know what’s going on, but I have a feeling I need to do this.”

I looked at her in confusion. She grinned at me, raising two fingers up and vanishing. I sputtered, looking around.

I heard Kakashi chuckle. “She has good instincts.”

I glared up at him. “I’m not talking to you!” I started to stalk off angrily.

Kakashi caught up quick. “Well, I’m certainly not going to let you walk alone at night. And drunk at that.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!” I said hotly, thrusting my chin in the air.

“I have no doubt about that, pebbles, but I still need to make sure you get home safely.”

I threw my hands up. “Why do you even care? You obviously were making fun of me behind my back! You played me like a toy and now you’re acting weird!”

Kakashi grabbed my arm and stopped me. His eye drew up in concern. “I never made fun of you behind your back. And how am I acting weird?”

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. “With Genma! What the hell was that? You practically scared him away!” I glared at him.

I saw Kakashi’s lips purse behind his mask. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Stop playing dumb! I saw you! Why would you even do that? I _like_ him!”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed and he looked down at me. I didn’t falter under his stare and I knew he was growing irritated. “You told me yourself Genma is a player. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” he said curtly.

I scoffed in disbelief. “Right! The only guy that’s ever hurt me is standing right in front of me!” I pushed past him.

“Pebbles.”

“Why do you hate me so much? You’ve already had your fun! You got to play your stupid little game! You don’t have to chase guys away from me!”

Kakashi stayed quiet, easily catching up to me. He glanced at me. “I don’t want any other guy getting close to you,” he said simply.

I stopped and looked up at him incredulously. “ _Excuse_ me? You have no right, Hatake. I am not yours.” I was livid. How _dare_ he talk as if I had no choice.

Kakashi looked away, his jaw moving underneath his mask. “I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t stand the way he was looking at you.”

I shook my head, disgusted. “Just leave me alone. Just stop it! Stop acting like you care about me!” I started to move, tears welling up but he stopped me.

He had grabbed me and spun me around to face him. He bent down to my eye level.

“I _do_ care about you, pebbles. You drive me insane. I haven’t stopped thinking about you, and I was out of my mind wondering if you were okay on your missions! Guy had to stop me from going after you!”

“Kakashi, please! You’re lying!” I said, pushing against his chest, trying to keep my sobs in my throat. Thick tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to stop them.

“I’m not! I _love_ you!”

The slap echoed into the night.

Kakashi’s face flung to the right, half of my palm imprinted on the exposed part of his cheek. The shocked expression on his face filled me with gratification but then sorrow took over my body.

“ _Don’t_.” My voice shook and I felt my hands tremble. How _dare_ he? If he loved me, he wouldn’t have lied to me! That hurt more than anything, and he had the gall to say those words to me?

I turned and started to run, stumbling a bit but then I caught my balance.

“Wait! Please! I’m—”

I then did a teleportation jutsu, disappearing into the night.

I didn’t even know him anymore. I didn’t know what was true or false. What was an act or not.

I knew I had to face him eventually but not now. I had fallen in love with a version of a person in my head, and I had to accept that he was a lie. I couldn’t do anything to fix it.

But I could try and fix myself.

◙ ◙ ◙

Three days later, Guy asked me if I wanted to train with him.

Knowing Guy would push me to my limits, I said yes. I needed to let off some steam. I was furious and heartbroken.

I woke up early that morning, agreeing to an insane hour for training. He said he’s always up at this time with Lee. Ridiculous.

I grabbed my pack and headed that way. It was a nice, crisp morning. The colder seasons were coming quickly, but I welcomed the cold air seeping into my lungs. I needed to feel _something_.

When I arrived, Guy was already doing push-ups. I smiled and went over to him. “Already training without me?” I teased, smiling.

“Just warming up, youthful one!” he said, not looking up.

I giggled, going to settle my pack over with his by a tree. He got up and looked so determined, gleeful as ever. Scratch that— _youthful_ as ever.

“Okay! I need to let off some steam! So hit me with your best shot! What’re we doing? Push-ups? Sit-ups? Combat?” I said, jumping on my toes and shaking out my arms.

“The fire in your eyes inspires me, little one! Look at you go!” he said, his voice booming.

“Come on! Hit me with your best shot!” I said, going over to the field. I put up my hands, jumping around.

“Okay. But I’m not going to hold back!”

“Wouldn’t want you to!” I said, grinning. “If you even want to open the gates on me, please do so!”

He looked horrified for a second. “Not going to happen.”

I smirked. “We’ll see.”

So we went at it. For hours. I wasn’t able to land powerful hits like him, but I had my endurance. He knew that. When he punched me across the field, he asked if I was okay. I put up a thumbs up and then disappeared with a transportation jutsu.

I compressed my chakra into nothing. I hid and waited him out. I made substitutions and put my chakra all around him to confuse him. I saw as he beat every one until I came up behind him, and threw myself on his back.

That didn’t stop him either. And nothing did. He was incredible.

I welcomed it. I welcomed all the blows and the hits and the kicks.

I wanted to feel something. Some adrenaline and let out my steam. I knew I could hit him as hard as I could and it wouldn’t affect him much.

He was the perfect training partner right now.

After almost all of my chakra had been depleted, and we both stood sweating and exhausted, I went over to a tree and slumped against it. I smiled at him.

“That was amazing. I got a great workout today.”

“The power of training will do that to you! You should see what I put Lee through!”

My smile faltered, wondering if he truly went tougher on his student than me right now. That was concerning.

I waved it off and then said, “How about we go get something to eat? I can barely move. I need sustenance.”

He was walking just fine, which I envied. Guy chuckled. “All right! But first!”

I stopped and rose a curious brow at him. Guy’s eyes slid up to the branches above me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up.

And perfectly perched on a branch was Kakashi, his hand lifting as if to say hello.

My eyes widened in shock.

 _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!!! I am squealing with excitement! We are a chapter away from being done. Then there will be a short epilogue! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing this one, and I revised this chapter like four times before settling on this final version. I am pretty happy with it.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts--good or bad!! I want to know what everyone's thinking! Also, I couldn't help it. I had to leave it on a cliff hanger! ^^'
> 
> Thank you for reading & commenting! It's been such a joy reading all your comments. I feel so incredibly lucky, and I know I say that a lot, but you guys have no idea how much your words have helped me these past few weeks. So, thank you. <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC & Kakashi have a talk.

* * *

I looked at Guy.

“Y-You did this on purpose!”

“Yeah.”

“To deplete my chakra!”

“Yes.”

“So I couldn’t use jutsu to escape or worse!”

“That’s about right.” He posed and gave me a thumbs up, his shining smile twinkling.

I slumped back against the tree. I could barely keep myself up. “You tricked me!”

Kakashi jumped off the tree and held up his hands. “Don’t get too mad at him. He lost a bet, and you know Guy. He always honors his word.”

I gave Guy a murderous glare. “What the hell?! How could you lose?!”

Guy scratched his head. “It was tic-tac-toe.”

“I’m going to _kill_ you!” I screamed and made a move to go to him, but my legs wobbled and I dropped to the ground. “You idiot!”

Guy guffawed, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’m the idiot here if I can so clearly see the obvious.”

“Guy,” Kakashi warned after I grabbed a rock and threw it towards Guy, who easily caught it.

“All right, all right, I’m going,” he said, his hands raised. He turned, his hair swaying as he shook his head, chuckling. “Two idiots in love.” He went to go pick up his pack.

“You’re the idiot!” I called out after him, still glaring.

I heard Kakashi’s chuckle and then I turned my glare towards him. He sighed and then crouched down to my eye level, but he was still at a respectful distance. “I just wanted to talk, pebbles. And I knew this was the only way to get you to stay.”

“You could’ve gotten a Nara to stop me,” I muttered. “Or trapped me somewhere, or—”

Kakashi rolled his eye. “Okay, smartass. I get it.”

I smirked, crossing my arms. “Hey, I actually like _that_ nickname.”

“All right, that one can stick around if you agree to talk to me.” Kakashi looked at me and I scowled.

“On second thought, that nickname sucks ass.”

Kakashi snickered. “You know, from all the times we spent together, I’ve never seen you as stubborn as this.”

I mocked his tone. “You know, from all the times we spent together, I’ve never imagined you’d turn out to be a liar.”

“Okay, I deserve that.” Kakashi covered his face with his hand and then brought it back down. “Now, would you please give me a chance to explain?”

I looked down at my lap, my legs still sprawled out. I felt my anger rise as the humiliation settled in again. Trapping me like this? Giving me no choice? This isn’t love. This is bullshit. I curled my hands into fists.

“What gives, Kakashi? I tell you to leave me alone and then you do this! Why are you trying so hard to make my life miserable?” I clenched my teeth, trying to keep my tears from falling, keeping my eyes down.

“I’m not trying to make your life miserable,” he said, his voice soft. He stood up and then walked over to me, sitting down in front of me. “I need you to know how much I lo—” He stopped himself for a second before continuing. “… how much I care about you.”

I huffed. “Oh, yeah, sure! You just doused me in utter humiliation by letting me blab to you how much I liked you! I am so _stupid_! You’re such a liar!” I felt tears come and wiped them away quickly, ducking my head again. I hated how I was crying in front of him.

“Tomorrow. Please. You can ask me anything. I can tell you exactly what happened. Right now is obviously not the best time.” I glanced at him and he looked so desperate, it almost broke my heart.

“It will never be the best time,” I spat out. “I never want to see you again.”

Kakashi went quiet. I wrapped my arms around myself, sniffling. I could taste the regret in my mouth as soon as I spouted the words.

Then, “I understand where you’re coming from, and I’m so sorry I hurt you. But I’m begging you. Hear me out.”

I glanced at him and he looked so forlorn. He looked at me pleadingly.

I looked up at the sky and then at him. I thought really hard about it. I was so tired. I can’t keep up with this anger anymore.

I was just _so damn tired_ of being angry. Of acting like this.

I just wanted to move on. I wanted to be back to normal without feeling so heartbroken. If having this stupid talk will have him quit chasing after me then so be it.

I let out an exasperated sigh. “Okay. Fine. We can talk tomorrow.”

He looked relieved and then smiled. “Okay, great.” He reached into his pocket and took out a food pill. “Here.”

I took it and felt my chakra start to replenish. “Thanks.” I moved my legs and was relieved to find that I was starting to feel a bit stronger now.

Kakashi stood up and extended his hand out to me. I ignored it and got up on my feet, wincing. I went over to my pack and threw it over my shoulder. I just wanted to get home, eat, and fall asleep.

“See you tomorrow then,” I said, and then took a minute, closing my eyes. Even with my chakra replenishing, I still felt the effects of training.

Kakashi was at my side in a second. “Let me walk you home. You’re unsteady.”

“I’m fine,” I said, but as I took another step, I stumbled and Kakashi caught me around the waist.

“Come on, pebbles. Or I’ll carry you.”

I pouted. “Fine! But only because you’re forever in my debt!”

“I would happily spend the rest of my life paying my debt off to you.”

I felt my cheeks flush as I saw him smirk behind his mask. “Are you _flirting_ with me right now?”

“Maybe.”

I glowered up at him. “You’re very bold, Hatake.” I pursed my lips, and I tried not to let my stomach flip over with butterflies.

I held onto his arm and tried not to think about how good he smelled.

He tried to make small talk, but I gave him short answers and tried not to say anything too mean since he was helping me.

Once we got back to my apartment, I felt good enough to walk on my own. The food pill had worked.

I started up the stairs and felt his eye on me. I turned to look down at him and he lifted a hand up, an obvious gesture of goodbye. I turned back around and unlocked my door before entering.

What the hell did I get myself into?

◙ ◙ ◙

When I opened the door, I saw Kakashi standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers.

He had one hand behind his back and extended his other arm to give me the bouquet. I rose my eyebrows at him.

“This isn’t a date, you know.”

Kakashi sighed. “These are _apology_ flowers. Notice the color.”

The yellow roses were beautiful, but they made no difference. He handed them to me and I pressed my nose into one of the roses.

“ _And_ ... if you didn’t like those, I also got you these.” Kakashi pulled his other hand from behind his back and took out another bouquet of purple flowers. They were arranged beautifully.

I took them as well, a small smile on my lips. “These are gorgeous. What are they?”

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. “They are purple hyacinth flowers, and they symbolize sorrow and regret.”

I glanced up at him and then back down at the flowers. “Thank you. You can come inside if you want so I can put these in a vase.”

I let him enter and I walked over to the kitchen, wondering where I put the last vase I used. “So, are you going to grovel at my feet here or are we going somewhere?” I teased, finally finding a vase I could use. I filled it up with water and set the two bouquets inside the big vase. I wished briefly that I had two so I could properly display them.

I looked over to see Kakashi leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, his arms crossed. He had his head tilted so his hair was crushed against the frame. “Depends. Are you hungry?”

I shrugged, putting the vase by the kitchen window. I arranged them delicately, stepping back to admire them. “I could eat,” I finally said.

I turned back around. It was still awkward to meet him in the eye, but we were finally talking and I had to suck it up. I couldn’t deny that I was still insanely attracted to him, but that meant nothing now as he hurt me in ways I didn’t think was possible.

“Okay, great.” He smiled, but I knew he was a bit nervous. His shoulders were tense and he couldn’t seem to be comfortable as he kept shifting around on his feet.

I giggled. His head snapped up to look at me, his eye a little widened. “What?”

I shrugged. “I’m just so used to seeing you without a mask on that it looks kind of funny on you now.”

He deadpanned and I let out another giggle. “Yeah, well, I’m not going to take it off in public,” he said dryly.

I rose my eyebrows. “So if I request we stay here, will you take it off?”

“You would want me to?”

I shrugged. “I’d like to see the real Kakashi Hatake for once.”

“To be honest,” he said, putting a hand to the back of his neck, “I’m kind of embarrassed about it.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Elaborate.”

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked away. “I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like I hurt you ... with that face?”

I laughed out loud and he looked at me in shock again. “Oh, gee. You’re worried about that?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” he said. Kakashi gave a soft smile. “I really thought you would be kicking my ass by now. I’m shocked at how calm you are.”

I waved my hand. “I had almost two and a half months to calm down. And I let out most of my anger when I slapped you and when I trained yesterday. Besides I realized I no longer have a crush on you so what’s there to get worked up about, you know?” I looked down at my nails as I leaned back against the kitchen counter.

I was lying through my teeth, but I also had to set boundaries. What he did wasn’t good or easily forgivable. I had to salvage _some_ dignity after all.

“Oh.”

My eyes flickered to him. Oh? I didn’t know how to respond to _oh_. He looked so sad there. He was looking down at the floor, hands in his pockets again, and it hurt for some reason.

Goddamn. I needed to get a fucking grip.

“So, dinner, yes?” I said.

His eye finally lifted up to meet mine and he nodded. “Sure. And then we can take a walk after. Is that all right?”

I nodded, walking past him. “Only if you’re paying for my dinner, buster.”

Kakashi let out a sigh and I laughed.

So I let him take me out to ramen. Sure, it was a bit awkward, but I tried not to let it get to me. I missed my friend. Somehow, I still couldn’t comprehend how the two were even remotely the same person.

But I saw it clearer than ever over dinner. If squinted enough, I could imagine Sukea. I bit my lip and looked away. It became too hard to look him in the eye sometimes.

Afterwards, he walked me over to a river bank.

The sun was setting and I could see the stars starting to peek out. I pulled my coat closer to me as the cold wind picked up a bit for a second. Kakashi had his hands in his pockets and didn’t look at me when he started talking.

“Remember our last mission together? When you came to a place like this and I came to find you?”

I hummed in response. “The one where I messed it all up.”

Kakashi let air puff out his nose and then shook his head. “I suppose. Well, that was the day I realized that I liked you ... as more than a friend.”

Now it was my turn to say, “Oh.”

I didn’t know what to say to that. I didn’t even realize. But he continued speaking before I could think of something else to say.

“My intention was never to hurt you. But I did and I have to own up to that.” His eye turned to me and I looked at him. “I’m so sorry, pebbles. I really am. I don’t even know where to begin to make it up to you.”

I crossed my arms, looking out to the water. “Why did you do it? Why didn’t you stop?”

“I was being selfish. When I first came up to you, I really had no idea that confessing was what you were trying to do. I honestly thought you were helping the kids that day ... And when you asked for my help, I didn’t want to say yes, but you looked so ... hopeful. I didn’t know how to say no to you. I figured it would be like a day or two, and no harm would be done with the disguise. But then it kept getting messed up, and one thing led to another ... and it went on for much longer than expected.” He shrugged and continued.

“Then I started to love every single second with you. It was a side of you that I’d never seen before. You were compelling and made me feel things I haven’t felt in such a long time.” He paused here, taking a deep breath. “The longer we spent time together, the more insecure I became. That you … I don’t know. That you wouldn’t want to be with _me_ , Kakashi Hatake. That you only liked Sukea. And obviously I got way too deep into it, and no matter what I did, I knew … I knew I would lose you either way.”

I held my breath, begging for the tears to not sting my eyes anymore. I let out a shaky breath, digging my fingers into my arms over the coat.

Kakashi said softly, “You have to believe me when I say that I didn’t make any of your attempts fail on purpose. They happened and it snowballed from there. I didn’t know how to tell you who I really was, and I didn’t want to embarrass you or scare you away.”

I finally turned my head towards him. I gave him an incredulous look. “Didn’t want to embarrass me, Kakashi? Seriously? What, were you going to keep your identity a secret forever?”

Kakashi scowled down at the ground. “No, of course not. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you ... I _was_ going to tell you one night.”

I shook my head, sighing. “Meanwhile I embarrass the shit out of myself and fall even more for this so called Sukea?”

“I wasn’t acting if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said, his voice low.

I let out a soft incredulous laugh.

He turned to me, his face serious. “I mean it. Everything that happened between us was one hundred percent real.”

I turned away, biting my lower lip. I had no idea what to think of that.

“Yeah, but you acted weird when I first told you what I was doing.”

Kakashi shook his head, raking a hand over his face. “Because I was an idiot and in shock. I truly had no idea you felt that way, and honestly, I thought you were way out of my league.”

I gave him a dubious look. “Are you crazy? Do you realize what a catch you are?”

He snorted. “Not anymore.”

I didn’t know what to say to that. I looked out to the water again. “So, if you liked me and you knew I liked you back, why didn’t you just come to me as _you_ and told me how you felt?”

Kakashi let out a small laugh. “I tried. You ignored the hell out of me, remember? You ran at every turn.”

My face flushed, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, well, only because _you_ made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for you when you were dressed as Sukea!” I said angrily, turning to look up at him.

He winced. “I told you already, I didn’t mean it that way! I really sincerely meant it as you were way out of my league! I really screwed up there.”

I pressed my lips into a thin line, trying to suppress the small giggle that wanted to bubble out. I did remember when he was trying to apologize in the bar. “Yeah, you did screw up there,” I said, smirking a little now. I huffed again, looking away. “And now you’re going to regret it for the rest of your life.”

Kakashi let out a sad sigh. “Yeah. You’re right. I am. I’m the idiot here, not you.”

I peeked up at him and he was looking out at the water, a frown placed on his lips behind his mask. My head turned back to the river, and I shifted my feet.

“Can I ask you something though?”

I turned to look at him again. “Hm?”

He hesitated and then nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Would I ... Would I still have a chance if we started over?”

I almost laughed at the cliche. What else could be done? We would have to see each other as shinobi and I didn’t want any animosity between us.

“I’m not sure about that,” I said honestly. “I don’t want to be involved romantically if that’s what you mean. But if that’s really what you want to do, then I’m willing to start over. And we could discuss working our way up to becoming friends again.” I gave him a small smile. “But, you’re going to have to work _extremely_ hard to regain my trust. Will you be able to handle that?”

His face turned serious. “Yes. I will do everything in my power to prove to you that you can trust me again.”

I gave him a stern look then. “ _And_ you are not allowed to chase guys away from me again! That is not healthy behavior! Promise me!”

He scowled. I rose an eyebrow at him, testing him. His hands clenched into fists and then unclenched. He took a deep breath and then conceded. “Okay. I promise,” he grumbled.

I giggled, reaching up to poke his cheek. “Okay, good. I want to be able to be friends with you again.”

He looked relieved, smiling. “I would really like that too, pebbles.”

“But get rid of the nickname.”

“I thought you liked it!” he said, his eye widened in feigned innocence.

I rolled my eyes. “Maybe when I _used_ to have a crush on you,” I said, teasing.

He clutched his chest, wincing. “Too soon, young maiden! My heart feels sorrow!”

I let out my first real laugh in months, and he chuckled.

He walked me home afterwards, and for the first time in a while, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

I meant what I told him that I wouldn’t want to be more than friends and he would have to gain my trust again.

I glanced up at him and smiled. At least for now. He would have to prove himself over and over if he wanted another real chance.

And so at the end of the walk, I grabbed his shoulders and stood on the tips of my toes to gently kiss his exposed cheek. I pulled back, giving a soft smile as he stared down at me, stunned. Pink flourished over his exposed skin and I couldn’t help it. I reveled in it.

“Goodnight, Hatake. I’ll see you around.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

I turned to look at him. He was smiling, hands still in his pockets.

I shook my head, unlocking the door and pushing it open. I felt the edges of my mouth turn up slightly. “Dummy.”

And then he said it so quietly—so softly—that if I hadn’t been trained to sound, I would’ve missed it completely. It was a whisper filled with obvious hope, obvious _relief_.

“ _Your_ dummy though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oh! Before I forget! Guy doesn't know that Kakashi is Sukea. When he said he wasn't the idiot for seeing something so obvious, he meant how they are in love with each other and are meant to be together. I don't think I said that clearly, and I didn't know where to fit that to clarify so I wanted to clarify that now!*
> 
> Omggggg!! I can't believe it's finally done!! I hope you all liked it! Well, it's not actually OVER over as there is a short epilogue next! Please let me know your thoughts or your final thoughts in the epilogue.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!! I frickin' love u guys!! <3


	16. Epilogue

* * *

**~2 years later**

The bell rung as soon as I opened the door, letting the clerk know a new customer has walked in.

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded at her. She waved, smiling widely. I knew he was a regular here. He would talk about it when we would see each other, even asking me once or twice if I wanted to go with him.

I went over to the romance section, a sort of secluded place in the big bookstore. It was like how I remembered—in the back right corner, away from the windows and the furthest from the front doors and the checkout station.

I picked up a new book when I heard the familiar bell ring in the distance. I smiled, opening the book and flipping through the pages. Someone went on the other side of the book shelf, lifting a book from where I picked mine up so a gap was left.

I shook my head, putting the book back. I moved to the right a bit and fingered down the spines of several novels. I picked another book and the other person did the same, a hole gaping back at me. However, I could see the lower half of their face. I mean, at least I could if it wasn’t masked. “Find anything good?” a voice mused through the gap.

“Hmm, not really,” I said, putting the book back. I moved to the middle of the aisle, taking out another book. He did the same. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here so I’m just trying to see what’s new.”

“Oh? What’s made you stay away?”

I slipped the thick book back on the shelf, shifting to the next one. I took the book out and he did too—this time I was able to see his eye. I smiled, looking down. “Oh, you know. This jerk broke my heart in this very same spot.” I placed the book back and slid down further.

“Ouch. Hope you kicked him to the curb and never looked back.”

I giggled, sliding out another book. The gap appeared and I saw a smile from behind his mask. “Kind of? But with time, wounds heal and I truly believe in second chances.”

“Yeah? You think he deserves a second chance?” He put the book back first and I did next.

We met at the end of the aisle and I looked up at Kakashi. “I _know_ he deserves a second chance. I think he’s proven he’s head over heels for me.”

“Hmm, is that so?” he said. He looked up at the ceiling, a hand coming up to stroke his masked chin. “I think one might even say he’s in love with you.”

“You don’t say,” I said, grinning, tilting my head to the side. “If that were true, then this would be the part where he would prove that by kissing me.”

Kakashi looked down at me, blinking. “Seriously?”

“I mean if he doesn’t want to ...” I sung, my voice teasing, and I made a motion to turn away.

But before I could, Kakashi caught my wrist. He pulled me back towards him and against his chest. I looked up at him as he reached up to unmask himself.

I melted then, seeing his face again in two years. Every time I had asked him to unmask himself when we got together to catch up, he would refuse. My heart sped up and I smiled. “Does this mean I’ve completely regained your trust? And you really … love me back?” he said quietly, his head dipping down to brush his lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on the tips of my toes. “Yes.” I pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes. It was just as exhilarating as the last time we kissed years ago.

He pulled back, his forehead connecting to mine. His whisper caressed my lips, a hopeful tinge in his tone.

“Promise?”

And I opened my eyes, giving him all of me, and letting the truth seep openly and deeply into my answer.

“I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially over, and I did cry a few tears since I am so, so happy with this ending. I hope you guys liked it as well! I am very proud of this work.
> 
> I cannot express my gratitude enough to all of you. You have motivated me each time you commented and pushed me to finish this, so thank you!! Also, for your encouraging and kind words and constructive criticism. I appreciate it so much. I really want to improve as a writer so it's good to know the good and bad.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read all the way through and left kudos and comments. Again, I cannot say thank you enough. Just like my last story, it's been cathartic to write and share this story.
> 
> I will be posting another Kakashi fic soon! I have two that I am trying to figure out on which to focus on, but they will not be like these last two that I've written. They're both AU's, so either way, it won't be taken in the shinobi world. I KNOW I say this every time, but I am still working on my longer project (insert eye roll here) hehehe. If the next story isn't your cup of tea, no worries. Again, THANK YOU!!!!!!
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
